


Viewfinder goes 1/2

by chugokugogirl



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M, Rape, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chugokugogirl/pseuds/chugokugogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito fell into Jusenkyo's cursed springs during a trip with his father. Now living alone in Shinjuku, Akihito encounters Asami Ryuichi</p><p>
  <strong>Update May 1/15: Massive mind constipation with this fic :( on an indefinite hiatus</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Lady and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is a partial FemAki fic, and somewhat of a cross over. I have just incorporated Takahashi Rumiko's Ranma1/2 manga idea into viewfinder. 
> 
> When Akihito is a girl, I will refer to him as "her/she", when Akihito is a boy, I will refer to him as "him/he" 
> 
> Warning: spelling/grammar issues
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Yamane Ayano and Rumiko Takahashi

Part 1: The Little Lady and the Beast

With shoes in hands, a young woman’s loud footsteps were heard running down the dark streets in the cold rain. With a camera bag dangling from her neck, she ran, not even stopping to take a breather. She was desperate to get away from whatever, or whomever that was still chasing after her.

She frequently would trip over the hem of her pants because they were too long for her short legs, the shirt she was wearing was also slipping off of her shoulders, revealing a peek of her breasts, and shoes in her hands were men’s shoes, too large for her petite female feet.

Finally reaching her destination, she ran up the stairs and banged on the door.

“Kou! It’s me Akihito!” She shouted.

Within seconds, the door swung open to reveal a young man with long black bed hair wearing sweats and a t-shirt. The guy named Kou looked through his eyes, groggy with sleep, at his friend drenched to the bone.

“Aki…? What the hell man? What did you do this time?” Kou asked.

“Those assholes have been chasing after me for hours, but I finally lost them, can I hide here?” Akihito asked.

“Yea sure, come in.” Kou said, moving away from the door to allow his friend to enter his small single room. “You know where the showers are, I’ll get you some clothes.”

Akihito thanked Kou and made her way towards the bathroom. Tossing wet clothes to the side, Akihito slipped into the shower and turned on the hot water and allowed herself to indulge in the warmth.

After fifteen minutes, Akihito stepped out, form completely changed. Round breasts became a muscular chest, small feet grew several sizes bigger, and the petite form of a female was gone and replaced by a male’s much larger frame.

“Dammit, no matter how many times I see it with my own eyes, it’s still amazing.” Kou’s voice rang out from behind him. “It’s pretty convenient to be a transvestite eh?” He asked.

“HEY! Who the hell is a transvestite?” Akihito shouted. “I’m not like this by choice!”

“Yes, yes, I know, it’s the curse of those drowned springs right?”

Having a father as a photographer, Akihito would often go traveling around the world, experiencing different scenes constantly. But one trip to China landed him in his current, cursed state. The Jusenkyo springs located in the mountains of Qinghai province China. Legend has it that the many pools of Jusenkyo remembers what immersed in it last, and whoever falls in the springs, would take on that form. Being drawn to the mysterious legends, Akihito and his father went searching for the springs, hoping to catch it on camera. But the springs are only visible during certain conditions; usually the mountains were heavy with mist, making it impossible to see anything, thus, making the journey dangerous. And danger was exactly what the Takaba men loved most, and it was also this danger that caused Akihito to fall off of a mist heavy cliff and straight into the spring of drowned woman. Now every time he is hit with cold water, his sex changes from a male to a female, and hot water changes him back to his original form.

As much as Akihito wanted to change back into a full man by soaking himself in the spring of the drowned man, Jusenkyo had hundreds of springs, and with the heavy mist present throughout the years, it was impossible to find that one particular leaf that was hidden among thousands so similar.

But he has to admit, having a completely different form was convenient. If the cold rain hadn’t stormed down when it did, he would still be running away from those men…or worst, caught.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You let him get away?” a cool, smooth voice sounded out.

“Asmai-sama, I apologize, but the photographer disappeared after running into an alley.” A glassed man reported.

“Disappeared? Was there anyone else in that alley he ran into?”

“There was a girl. She told us the punk ran towards the streets, but when we got there, the kid was nowhere in sight” said the glass man.

“Do we know what the little rat looks like?” Asami asked.

“Yes, I believe his name is Takaba Akihito, a freelance photographer.” The glassed man answered, setting several photographs on the table, the subject in each was the same, a young man, in his early twenties, or even younger, with large bright eyes and light hazel hair.

Asami looked at the photos with great interest. This punk’s got a lot of nerves…

“I want to meet this Takaba Akihito, find out what you can about him. I want to know how he managed to disappear into thin air” Asami said, and the glassed man bowed and left the room to come up with a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito woke up to the warm rays of sun hitting his face. He got up from the floor and made his way into the bathroom to immerse himself in cold water.

“Dude…why did you change into a girl first thing in the morning?” Kou asked from the entrance of the bathroom.

“Those goons saw me as a guy so they might still be after me.” Akihito replied as she towelled off her wet hair.

“Mm…” Kou responded while looked up and down at his friend…his guy friend who was a girl at the moment. “Ya know what? If you weren’t my friend, you’d totally be my type.”  
Kou said, his voice half teasing and half serious.

“EW GROSS!” Akihito shouted, hurling a bar of soap towards Kou’s head.

“I’m serious! You got a nice figure, your boobs aren’t large, but they’re not small either, and you’re small, I definitely dig the petite type—“

“Oh my god…please stop man, please stop fantasizing about my body will ya? It’s creeping me out.”

“Alright, alright”

\---Aki ½---

Folding the hem of her jeans up, and slipping on a pair of flip flops borrowed from Kou, Akihito hopped down the stairs and ran towards the busy streets.

Clutching her camera bag tightly, Akihito easily maneuvered her way through the morning crowd. Once free, she crushed her foot into the ground and ran towards the police station to hand in the photos she risked her life to get last night. She’ll have to change back into a guy when she gets there…for safety reasons.

Running at full speed, Akihito didn’t even notice there was a group of men in front of her as she crashed into them and landed on her ass in a puddle of mud and rain water.

“HEY! Watch it you brat!” came a voice above her. Looking up she could see several men staring down at her, each and every one of them possessing furrowed brows, but the one that caught her attention was the man she tumbled into. The man didn’t even budge from the impact, he just started down at her with piercing amber eyes and Akihito gripped her bag strap tighter.

“Are you ok?” the man, who was obviously the boss, asked.

“Y-yea…” Akihito replied as she stood up, trying to shake herself dry, but her pants and her shirt was ruined.

“You should watch where you’re going. If you keep at it like that, you’ll be run over soon enough.” The man said, and Akihito snapped. She (he) didn’t need to be told what to do like a child; she was old enough to worry for herself.

“Thanks for the advice, but I’m fine” Akihito firmly stated, but the man just smirked, which heightened her anger.

“You’re clothes are ruined and aren’t they too big for you?”

“None of your business pervert.” Akihito snapped back.

Asami was amused, it was common for men to talk to him in such defiance, but women rarely dared showed such display of dislike towards him. And also…this girl’s features were too similar to that of Takaba Akihito. Twins perhaps? But Takaba’s records showed that he was an only child. If this girl was in some ways related to his prey, he could use her…and perhaps even keep her for himself later; that is if Takaba Akihito doesn’t work out.

“Do allow me to buy you some new clothes; a lady shouldn’t be running around in such an appearance.”

“I’m fi—“ Akihito was cut off when Asami forcefully pushed her into a nearby store.

Still clutching her camera bag in a crushing grip, Akihito just glared at Asami. “Who the hell do you think you are? Forcing me?” Instead of looking offended, the man just looked even more amused.

“I apologize, my name is Asami Ryuuichi. And you?”

“…” Akihito paused for a moment. Should she give him her real name? She was a girl at the moment, and the only ones who knew of her secret were Kou and another friend, Takato. Akihito used her girl form to hide whenever she created a fire, and right now there were dangerous men after her (well, after her boy form) and this Asami Ryuuichi as just like those men from last night.

Asami just stared at the small girl hugging her camera bag like a baby, waiting for a response. He could tell she was thinking of giving him a fake name, and he was prepared to force the truth out of her. But the most interesting thing about her besides her striking similarities to Takaba Akihito was that she also had a camera, just like Takaba Akihito. Is it a coincidence…?

“Takeru…Takeru Aki…e…” Akihito responded.

“Really? Because it seems you are lying to me…Akie”

Akihito shivered. Even if it was a fake name, the sound of Asami Ryuuichi addressing her in such a way still impacted her nerves greatly.

“That’s my name! Take it or leave it.” Akihito snarled out.

Asami loved every moment since he bumped into this girl, her behavior, her pride, and her strength…He let out a soft chuckle, too quiet to be heard.

“Very well.” Asami said, letting the lie slip for the time being. Walking over to a rack, he picked out a black, rose print dress and held it out for Akihito to see. “I think this would suit you quite well.” He said, and Akihito blushed.

“I like pants.”

“You’re quite the little tomboy are you not?”

 _That’s ‘cause I’m a GUY!_ Akihito shouted in her head.

Akihito stormed over to another rack, one that was further away from the man and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in her size and held it up for the man to see.

The man nodded in approval and pointed towards the changing rooms. “Go change while I pay.”

What the hell was going on? They were conversing like old friends now. No. Akihito felt like one of those girls who struck oil. You know, those ordinary girls that managed to enter the elite world by marrying well.

Once in the changing room, Akihito quickly threw her tattered clothes off to the side and put on the new ones. Dammit, she should have chosen a thicker and larger shirt, her nipples were showing. But the pants were a perfect fit.

Strapping her bag in front of her in hopes of hiding her breasts from sight, Akihito exited the dressing room, only to run straight into a large, broad, muscular chest.

“I still think the dress would have been better. At least it would have covered the fact that you weren’t wearing a bra” the man said, his voice clearly amused.

Akihito’s face was red, but she was also steamed at the man. She hated being teased…

“What the hell! You wanna look at breasts? Just go on Google and type in anything, you’ll get your breasts you perv!” She shouted.

“I was going to offer to buy you some undergarments.” The man’s smooth voice sounded out. “To prevent ‘pervs’ from gathering around you” Asami bent over and whispered out next to her ears in a sultry tone.

“I’ll die before I wear any lingerie” Akihito stated and Asami lifted an eyebrow.

Before Asami could say another word, Akihito ran out of the shop at full speed, catching the man off guard.

Asami just stared at the small figure that was disappearing down out of sight and smiled.

He had fun.

“Kirishima, get me any information you have on that girl, Takeru Akie apparently. Also, see if she has any connections to Takaba Akihito.”

“Apparently sir?” Kirishima questioned.

“It’s most likely a fake name.” Asami said as he lite up a cigarette.

Oh the joys of working for Asami Ryuuichi. Kirishima let out a small sigh of stress as he opened the car door for his boss to get in.


	2. The Little Brat and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Yamane Ayano and Takahashi Rumiko; I'm just borrowing and playing around with their characters and ideas.
> 
> Contents: gender changes, AU, supernatural
> 
> Warning: grammar/spelling

Part 2: The Little Brat and the Beast 

It has been three days since Akihito almost got captured for taking pictures of a dirty business transaction between two parties, and nobody has been coming after him. He has been walking around Shinjuku in his girl body ever since and has been changing back to his original form just before entering his home. But for the past three days, there has been no news about anybody looking for a Takaba Akihito. Feeling safe, Akihito went into his apartment’s bathroom and dosed himself in hot water. He was honestly tired of wearing girls’ clothes since guys’ clothes were too big and awkward. Slipping a hoodie over his head, Akihito felt satisfied to be able to live as a man again.

Taking a quick peek outside, and noting that no one was onto him, Akihito grabbed his sneakers, which fitted his foot perfectly, and left his apartment for some quality time outside. The last couple of days were a nightmare. Kou was right, he was pretty cute as a girl, evident by all the times he’s been hit on and molested in the train. Now a fully (half) fledged man, Akihito can roam around Japan without a care in the world; although there are lots of sick homos out there.

There were only two thoughts that filled Akihito’s head during his three days incognito. Are there still people after him? And that devastatingly gorgeous bastard he ran into. Asami Ryuuichi, the guy had a nice smell around him; maturity, danger, and some sort of addictive poison. Akihito wasn’t one hundred percent gay…he was bi. As much as he disliked the man’s character, he couldn’t get that face out of his head, and he wanted to see that face again…to make sure he didn’t feel anything special because it would be problematic if he did.

Heading towards Club Sion (that’s where he (she) bumped into him); Akihito wanted to take some pictures of Asami Ryuuichi, for his collection. He was a photographer dammit, there was nothing weird or creepy with a photographer trying to capture something that interested his viewfinder; even if said photographer had to stalk and snoop.

Just a few steps away from his destination, Akihito noticed that same black car waiting outside of the building and several of those suited gorillas surrounding the place. Scooping out the area, Akihito takes note of the roof of a building right beside the club, it wasn’t too tall, and there was a pretty high ledge to cover him from view. He carefully slipped into the alley between Sion and his target building and went looking for a way up.

\-----Aki ½ ----- XD

Kirishima (and many other men) have been working like a mad dog ever since the photographer incident. They couldn’t find Takaba Akihito, and they couldn’t find any leads to this Takeru Akie (hell, they couldn’t even find any background info about the girl, it was like she didn’t even exit), but the bright side was that the photo release was stopped, and the police didn’t dare target them.

Asami have been pretty impatient ever since Kirishima reported that they are at a total dead end. No Takaba Akihito and no Takeru Akie. Heck, Kirishima haven’t been sleeping at all, damn those two brats for messing around with his life like this.

While Kirishima rubbed his temples to ease down his pent up frustration, Suoh entered the room with a look of sympathy for his friend. Even he couldn’t find any information regarding their current two targets. Every man working for Asami have been trying everything within their power to locate the identities of these two _**kids** _, hoping to catch a break soon, and now, it seems that break they were all desperately praying for is coming true.__

“Kirishima, our security cameras located on the side of the club caught someone interesting – Takaba Akihito” Suoh reported the good news. Kirishima’s eyes shot open and lit up with hope. Oh god, is it true? Did that punk finally show up again?

“It seems he is on the roof of the building beside the club, hiding. He has his camera, but I don’t think there’s anything going on today is there?” Suoh asked.

“There isn’t anything going on” came a voice from the door way of Kirishima’s private office.

Kirishima stood up immediately, and Suoh greeted his boss with a low bow. “Asami-sama! It seems Takaba Akihito has finally showed up!” Kirishima blurted out.

“So I’ve heard. The little mouse is probably after me. Suoh, have our men on standby and ready to take Takaba Akihito down, I will act as bait to draw his attention away from them. I won’t accept another screw up.” Asami firm, calm voice filled the room, shaking it almost with its power.

“Yes sir!” both men replied in unison and ran out of the room to fulfill that order.

Asami stood alone in the room, he was looking down at the reports his assistant was going through, the reports about Takaba Akihito, which was pretty much blank, except for a few general pieces information. Asami has been wildly curious about this Takaba boy. His men, trained with years of experience couldn’t even find a trail about him. The kid really did disappear into thin air that night three days ago. What magic did he use? Asami wanted to know, and this was his chance.

Another aching mystery that couldn’t be solved revolved around that little girl he bumped into not long ago. With Takaba Akihito, at least some information was found: Takaba Akihito, age 23 born on May 5 19XX in Yokohama, single child, freelance photographer etc etc etc. But Takeru Akie was a complete mystery. Not one piece of information was dug up about that girl, no age, no birthdate, no birthplace and so much more was unknown. There was hundreds of Akie’s in Japan, and not one of their pictures or profiles matched up with the girl he encountered three days ago…But when he gets Takaba Akihito within his grasps, he’ll have his answers. Asami smiled wickedly as he exited the office and made his way outside to lure out his prey.

\---Aki ½ ---

Akihito has only been waiting for half an hour, he could see the men at the bottom were getting a little agitated, but none of them seemed to notice he was up on the roof, much to his relief. Bring his camera’s lenses up to his eyes; Akihito peeked through them trying to find the prize that has caught his attention. God, his finger was just itching to press the shutter, if only Asami Ryuuichi would hurry up and come into view. It was only a matter of minutes before Akihito’s pleads were heard, and the man finally showed up.

Those expensive, polished loafers took smooth, elegant strides out into the sunlight. With each step the man took, Akihito’s heart beat harder and faster against his chest. Why the hell was he so excited? Perhaps the subject was the most perfected one he has ever come across in his lifetime. Clicking the shutter once, than twice, Akihito pulled back and waited for the man to come more into view so he can get a better picture of the face, but the creaking of the rusted hinges on the door that lead to the roof caused Akihito to shift his attention. He was caught.

The men that were on standby weren’t stealthy enough. Akihito saw three, no four of them surrounding his escape route. It was a trap, and he was caught. Akihito carefully stood up and put his camera away into safety, the men were also very settle with their movements, careful not to scare off Takaba Akihito and feel their boss’s wrath again.

Akihito slowly slid along the walls, towards a corner, he looked down below and could see several men in wait, and he also saw a fucked up grin decorating Asami Ryuuichi’s face, and realization hit him. The pictures he took three days ago had to do with this man’s business. He was a fool, he actually expose himself like this so quickly.

Looking at the adjacent buildings, Akihito noted that the distance between the buildings weren’t great. With his long legs and athletic abilities, he could easily make it across, and, so he did. Running at full speed, Akihito leaped off of the ledge of the roof, and he landed with a bang on the other side. Looking over his shoulders, he could see the goons staring at him in bewilderment; also, every single man down at the bottom was also taken aback by his actions. The most satisfying expression was Asami Ryuuichi’s look of pride was completely wiped off of his face and replaced with surprise.

Smiling at his achievement, Akihito made a leap for the next roof top and landed safely. There were two more buildings across from Akihito that he can jump onto. The men at the bottom were following him, and they already have the next few buildings covered, but Akihito knew his way around small spaces.

Akihito entered the building and ran down the stairs, which caused nearly half of the goons to storm the building, which is exactly what he wanted. While the bastards continue to search for him, Akihito will jump through the window and enter into the neighboring building, and then, he’ll exit through the back alley of said building to make his getaway.  
With swift moments, Akihito carried out his plans. He could hear the footsteps and voices of those men coming after him, shouting out orders to go look for him there and here, but Akihito was faster than them. He had found his escape window. Opening it, Akihito leaped out, and his hands grabbed hold of the ledges on the building across. Akihito pulled himself up and climbed inside. Success! Now the rest of the trip was a breeze, nobody came after him, and nobody saw him, Akihito let down his guard and ran towards the back door of the building.

Once he threw the doors open, Akihito smirked at his skills, but his satisfaction was short lived when two sets of large lands came out of nowhere and restrained him.

“AH! FUCK!” Akihito shouted. He tried to look up to see whom his captors were, but they had him pinned, forcing his back to bent down towards the ground, so all he could see were those same stupid loafers every business men in the world wore.

“Let go!” Akihito screamed as he tried to struggle his way out. Suddenly a vivid chuckle entered the area. Akihito forced his head up, and he froze. It was Asami Ryuuichi.

“That was quite the little performance, you almost got away. Again.” The man said as he took away the cigarette in his mouth. Dammit, the guy was truly a looker.

“So you were the ones doing business the other nights?” Akihito snarled.

“You remembered…And yet you still came, running after my scent”

“Humph” Akihito huffed out. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Truly a wild little beast this Takaba Akihito, Asami mused. The kid didn’t seem scared at all being in his presence, which was unnatural. Everyone shook a little when he was present, especially when they were caught, but not this boy. This boy just glared at him, with a look that clearly said “I can still get away.” Fuck no, there was no way Asami was going to let this one get away, there was too many mysteries around this newly found prey.

“There are a few questions I want to ask you, and I will get the answers out of you, through pain if I have to, so won’t you come with me quietly, like a good little boy?” Asami mocked, but Akihito just narrowed his eyes at the man and hurled a small ball of spit next to the man’s shoes. The things that happened next were a blur. When Akihito’s eyes adjusted again, he was on the ground (with rough hands still on him) with a throbbing head. Turing his head around front to see what just happened, Akihito saw that the blond giant’s fist was raised in the air, just above his head. 

_Fuck, what’s he tryin’ to do? Crush my skull?_ Akihito complained to himself 

Akihito groaned at the pain, but he was dragged to his feet and slammed against the wall. “Shit! What the hell!” he shouted.

Suddenly, hot breath trickled down his ears and neck, “next time you dare insult me, I won’t be so lenient.” Asami said in a hushed tone and Akihito scowled at those heartless words.

“Tie him up and bring him to the car.” Asami ordered, but there was no way Akihito was going…if he goes, the man will kill him, he doesn't want to die yet.

The two men seemed to have relaxed a bit when they notice he was still limp for the blow. Suckers Akihito thought . With piercing eyes, Akihito threw his legs hard at the skinny man with the glasses. The grip on him loosened, and Akihito made a run for it, only to go so far before another fist shot out from nowhere, knocking him out cold. Asami had other men stationed all around the building.

Suoh went over and threw the small body over his shoulders and went towards the car with Kirishima limping behind him and Asami following close behind.


	3. Just the Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Yamane Ayano and Takahashi Rumiko
> 
> Warnings: Gender changes 
> 
> Spoiler: some from chapter one I guess
> 
> Asami and ‘Akie’s’ big reunion is coming up next!
> 
> Thoughts are in italics

Part 3 Just the Usual

Akihito’s face ached with pain when he tried to move his face muscles. His vision was still very blurry but the harsh light in the room stung his eyes. His wrists felt uncomfortable; there was something very rough and tight around them, digging into his soft skin. He felt the cool air from the air conditioner whip against his body and he shivered. Wait…where was his clothes? Akihito’s eyes shot open just to see that he was butt naked, his hands were tied above his head and looking up more, he could see that the ropes were tied to…a head rest? Frantically confused now, Akihito whipped his head back up front to see that his legs were propped up and strapped tight onto two leg rests on either side of him, spreading his legs high and wide. Now fully awake, Akihito analyzed his current position and whereabouts more carefully. 

He was bound into a chair…or something like a chair. He had seen it once before in a porno he watched with Kou and Takato back in high school (they were boys at their prime…what else were they gonna do?). The video was something about a girl getting tricked by a doctor…? What was it called again? It was some sort of role play, Akihito couldn’t remember. 

Looking around the room, Akihito realized that he was in a fairly small space. Like an interrogation room down at the police station. Heck, the room even had one of those tables. And on the table Akihito could make out several colorful objects...colorful toys? 

Gynecology! That was it; he was in one of those gynecologist examination chairs! But who the hell is the pervert that put him in his current, humiliating state? 

Suddenly, the sound of a door flew open and Akihito heard slow, steady footsteps. He tried to turn around but the chair was facing the back wall, not the door.

“This is quite the stunning view” a voice broke out from behind him. 

Akihito recognized that voice, it belonged to that bastard Asami…fuck, and what did he ever see in that shithole. 

Asami came around and stood in front of Akihito, supporting that damn infuriating smirk. The man gently lifted Akihito’s limp cock into his hands and flashed a glint of evil towards the boy. “The tip is still very pink and soft, you don’t touch yourself often Takaba?” Asami mocked.

“What do you think you’re doing? I’m a guy you perv!” Akihito shouted from his position.

 _Perv…?_ Asami lifted a brow at that word. Someone very similar also seemed to like to use that word.

“So what if you’re a guy? You’re a guy so you think I wouldn’t do such things? Then tell me, if you were a guy, why were you taking pictures of me?” Asami asked. 

“Purely a photographers’ perk! Now let me go!” 

“Naughty boys need to be taught a lesson” Asami replied calmly as he made his way towards the table and picked up a package that contained a long, thin tubing of some sort.

“W-what is that?” Akihito asked cautiously, his eyes glued on the object, but Asami just smiled wickedly at him.

“We’re going to have some fun” Asami said as he walked towards Akihito, ripping open the package and extracting out the catheter. The man grabbed Akihito’s limp cock and started working it up to its edge. Akihito grunted his teeth hard; trying to suppress whatever sounds that was escaping his mouth. _Shit, the fucker’s good…_

Once fully erect, Asami probed at the opening and Akihito’s eyes widened with realization. 

“Y-you wouldn’t…” Akihito stuttered out, terrified for what was to come. 

Asami smirked and with swift movements, the man thrust the catheter down Akihito’s urethra, enjoying the cries of pain exiting the boy’s sweet mouth. 

“Don’t move so much, you’ll damage yourself.” Asami said calmly as he continued jamming the tubing in mercilessly.

Seeing the tears flood out involuntarily, decorating that cute face, Asami felt the beast inside of him growl. His prey looked so helpless and weak…the boy looked so delectable. 

“A photographer’s perk was it? To take pictures that captures one’s interest? Well then.”

Asami grabbed Akihito’s camera off of the table and snapped several shots of the boy in his shameful state. 

“Bastard…ngh….how dare you…” Akihito grunted between breaths. 

“Fufu, I wonder if you’d look just as delectable on film.” Asami leaned in and whispered his hot breath down the boy’s neck. Seeing that creamy, smooth skin, Asami couldn’t resist. He darted out his tongue and indulged himself in the boy’s taste. He was so sweet.

Akihito twitched and let out a small cry at the unusual sensation…was his neck always so sensitive? 

“What they hell? Stop right now!” Akihito demanded, but the only reply he got was the sound of a thick, rich chuckle against his skin. 

“The fun hasn’t even started Takaba; try to endure a little longer.” Asami teased. 

“Fucker!” Akihito cursed.

“Nothing gives me better pleasure than tormenting tough little boy’s like you until they cry”

For the better half of the next hour, Asami took his time stuff his new play thing with toys, enjoying the moans of pain and involuntary pleasure that slipped out. 

“Damn you’re tight.” Asami muttered under his breath as he tried forcing a second vibrator into Akihito. The first one took quite a bit of effort to get it, but the second one felt impossible at the moment. 

“Relax Takaba” Asami coaxed.

“Stop! AHH…NGH….IT HURTS!” Akihito cried out, but Asami wasn’t anywhere near finished. 

Pulling the first vibrator out, Asami began stretching Akihito’s entrance once again with his fingers. His cock was throbbing wildly. It was his turn. His shaft was so much larger, it’ll go in much deeper and stretch the muscles much wider, but the boy wasn’t relaxing at all so it was going to hurt. However, that was the kid’s own fault. 

Asami pulled Akihito’s hips towards him and he positioned his cock at the boy’s softened entrance. He smiled at the expression adorning his face: trembling and filled with fear. His prey was completely helpless, he had full control. He licked his lips and tried to slide in. As much as he wanted to just impale Takaba in one go, it was impossible at the moment, the boy was just too damn tight. 

Akihito bit his lips white as he felt that thick, hard organ sliding into him slowly, forcing its way inside. He was completely bound so all he can do is endure the pain as his ass was being stretched to its limit. 

Once fully in, Asami didn’t waste any time fucking the kid’s brains out. Holding onto that small hip in a crushing grip, Asami began ramming in and out of that tight flesh, he left out a low growl as he saw small streams of blood flowing out, satisfied that he was the one to cause it. 

Thrusting in mercilessly, Asami loomed over Akihito, enjoying that face twisted in pain and pleasure, and those eyes that never seemed to stop glaring at him, only made him harder. Asami moved in closer to inhale the boy’s unique scent, unable to resist, he bit down hard on that soft skin until he drew blood.

Akihito screamed as he felt his skin being torn. He trashed in his bonds, trying to dislodge the man that was sinking his teeth into his flesh deeper and deeper, but to no avail. Akihito just squeezed his eyes shut and grinded his teeth together hard, trying to endure all of the pain and humiliation that is pressed upon him currently. 

Asami pulled back to see blood crawling down the boy’s chest. Seeing those crimson drops stream downwards, Asami indulged himself in the boy’s inner taste. Using his warm tongue, Asami captured every last drop of blood and went to suck on the wound, trying to draw more rouge out of that creamy skin. When was the last time he felt so wild?

Seeing Akihito slipping away, Asami quickly pumped in and out, drawing them both to a quick release.

\---Aki ½ ---

The feeling of the cool cotton sheets rubbing against his body felt too good. His head was resting on some sort of pillow, was it a pillow? Because it felt like he was laying on clouds. It was just so soft. Perhaps he literally did get ‘fucked to death.’ His body felt heavy and weak, his head was groggy and was just dead weight. All in all he felt like actual shit. 

Akihito smothered his head further into the soft pillow and moaned into it. What kind of a pillow was it? He has got to get one for himself. 

Even the slightest movement caused his body to scream. Fuck, what did Asami do to him? Akihito cracked open one eye and looked around. No one in sight, but he wasn’t about to get up just yet (not that he could anyways), that bastard could still be around somewhere. After waiting for a good ten minutes (approximately) he deemed it was safe to move around. 

Akihito pushed hard against the cool cotton sheets and his body reluctantly parted with it. Sitting up, Akihito analyzed the room and noticed it was rather classy. He wasn’t in some sort of whore house or anything. Carefully and slowly, Akihito slid off of the bed, suppressing every cry that escaped his mouth. Once both feet were on the floor, Akihito pushed off of the bed only to fall hard onto the floor. Dammit, his legs were like jelly, and his spine and ass killed so he settled for the next best thing, crawling on all fours, but even crawling seemed to be a painful problem for the time being. 

After much effort, Akihito finally made it to the bathroom. He let out a breath of satisfaction when he emptied his bladder into the toilet. Flushing the toilet, Akihito felt incredibly filthy. He was sticky, sweaty, and icky. He needed a shower. The bastard had the nerve to just leave him alone after taking advantage of him, so now he’ll take advantage of the older man by taking an extra-long shower to double the water costs. 

Making up his mind, Akihito limped into the showers and got ready for the hot sprays of heaven to sooth his aching body. Turning the knob on full blast, Akihito yelped as cold needles stabbed him all over. It was cold water; apparently his eye sight has gone bad from the fucking. 

Seeing that his hands and feet were getting smaller, and his breasts were coming into view, Akihito panicked, Asami could walk in any moment to see this, and if the man figured out that he can actually become a she… god knows what will happen. Akihito shivered at the thought and went back to fidgeting with the knob but couldn’t figure it out. _Why the hell is this so complicated!_

The cold water wasn’t becoming warmer and Akihito grew more panicked with each passing second. Suddenly, she heard the soft clicks of the door and grew white. She saw a silhouette of the man…it can only be Asami’s. She saw the silhouette reach for the bathroom door knob and Akihito frantically dove towards sink, and stuck her head under the running hot water, just as the door opened.

Asami lifted a brow at the _boy_ whose head was under the sink’s faucet. 

“What are you doing Takaba?” Asami asked.

“Your shower’s broken; it only sprays cold water so I’m warming myself up.” Akihito quickly responded. Akihito cautiously eyed Asami, he was still afraid that perhaps the man saw something, like his silhouette changing shape, but the man just walked towards the shower and gave the knob a good twist so hot water was now coming out of it.

Asami looked over at Akihito, whose head was still in the sink, and gestured for him to come over and Akihito did, feeling a little embarrassed that he couldn’t get a shower to work.

“Get out; I’m going to take a shower.” Akihito demanded.

Asami shook his head and chuckled at the boy and left. _That was easy_ Akihito thought, feeling a little uneasy.

After about half an hour, Akihito came limping out of the bathroom in a much better condition. He saw Asami sitting by the window reading today’s newspaper, unable to resist, Akihito stuck his tongue out at the man. _Real mature man…_

“Are you done?” the smooth voice rang out, and Akihito jumped at the suddenness.

“Y-yea…”

“I would like to ask you a few things, and it would be wise to answer them unless you want to relive last night again.” 

Akihito glared at the man and waited.

“Tell me, what is your connection to a Takeru Akie?” came the question, and Akihito’s honestly felt a little surprised. That wasn’t want he was expecting, he expected “who sent you” or “what did you want with my business,” basically, the usual questions he got. 

“T-Take..ru, Akie….?” Akihito asked, forging innocence. “I don’t know anybody by that name” 

Asami just smirked at the response. He knew the boy was lying, it was so easy to tell when a person was lying, especially a young child like Takaba Akihito. He let that Akie girl slip away and he regretted it, but there was no way he was going to let Takaba Akihito, who seems to hold all the answers to his current problems, get away. 

“Don’t lie in front of me Takaba.”

Akihito flinched. 

“Let me ask again, what is your connection to Takeru Akie…?” Asami asked again.

“Why do you think I have some sort of connection to this Akie girl?” 

“Your looks and personality are too similar to hers.” 

“That could just be a coincidence” Akihito replied. 

“It’s too similar” Asami’s deep baritone voice soothed out.

“Fine! She’s my estranged sister. My mom had an affair and she got pregnant right after me. Our family didn’t want to be the center of every conversation so my parents put her up for adoption and she got taken in by an American family alright?” Akihito blurted out. He’s gonna have to apologize to his mother for that affair thing…

Asami pondered for a moment. Was the boy lying again? It was harder to tell this time. The story did seem believable though, if the Takabas didn’t want people finding out about this child, they could have had her in secret. So that means this Takeru Akie wasn’t a fake name? 

He’ll have to believe it for now. If everything was a lie, it’ll all unravel sooner or later. 

“And who sent you to spy on us?” 

Ah there it is; the usual questions. 

“The police” Akihito responded nonchalantly. “But there was a whole bunch of them, so don’t count on any names.”

“I see.” Asami has actually already figure out who was after him, but it didn’t hurt to check.

“You can leave now; your clothes and camera are outside on the kitchen table.” Asami said, and Akihito just narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re…just letting me go…?” Akihito asked cautiously.

Asami smirked and put the newspaper down. “You can stay for the night if you’d like” he mocked. 

“Screw. You!” Akihito accented each word and stomped out. Suddenly, the pain wasn’t so evident anymore. 

“You’re welcome to come by my club anytime, as long as you’re welling to spread those legs.” Asami teased and the door slammed shut. He chuckled at the childish behavior and returned to his papers.


	4. Cutting it Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yamane Ayano.
> 
> Thanks to gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for proofreading it 
> 
> Warning: Gender changes 
> 
> Spoiler: some from the onsen extra   
>    
>  _Thoughts are in italics_

Part 4 Cutting it Close 

"Kou, this is entirely your fault," Akihito scolds at her friend who was scrubbing the floors of the outdoor bath.

"Yes, I'm very sorry ma'am," Kou said apologetically.

"I can't believe you actually managed to lose three large bags!" Akihito continued.

Kou leaned in and whispered to Takato. "Does his personality become girly when he's in his girl form too? ’She's' so touchy right now." And Takato snickered.

Akihito is usually very talkative, but he seems naggier when he does so in his girl body.

"I heard that," Akihito said.

"Alright, alright, it's already gone so just let it go." Takato said. "By the way Aki, why are you working as a girl? Don't tell me the onsen geishas are coming back," teased Takato.

"Idiot, I earn a lot more working as a girl than a guy, and besides, I get good tips. This way, I can hurry and pay off my dues and leave you two goons to enjoy the steam."

Akihito, Takato, and Kou have been planning a trip to the onsens ever since Akihito came limping to them, claiming that he's sprained his back. After working days and nights, they have finally saved up enough for a luxurious trip to the onsen, where they would stay in a ryokan, dine on fine Japanese food, and soak in the Yunohana onsen in Kyoto. They planned to enjoy a week in the onsen and take up the natural healing properties of the waters and they did all that. Except when the week was almost up, Kou forgot to lock the door to their room and their bags got swiped. Everything was all gone, and now they were stuck paying off their debt, and the amount was high too, very high.

It was already their third day at the onsen and they haven't even made enough to cover one third of the cost and there was no way they were going to go crying to their parents for help.

"Takeru-chan," a woman's voice called out.

"They're calling you 'Akie-chan,'" Kou teased.

Ever since the Asami Ryuuichi incident, Takeru Akie has become a real person, in public anyways. Akihito doesn't want Asami to "interrogate" him further on his "estranged sister's" existence.

It's been about a month since the incident with Asami. Akihito felt absolutely disgusted when he recalled how he was manhandled and touched in places that he didn't even know could be touched. But after a few weeks, he began to think about that roughness frequently, like he actually misses it, and now, whenever he thinks about it, he still feels a pint of disgust and a pint of want. He wanted to feel it again.

"I'm coming," Akihito called out. Sighing, Akihito headed back inside.

Ichibana Towako-san, her trainer, waited for her to put on her sandals. Ichibana was a nice lady, Akihito liked her a lot. The lady was warm and caring; she wasn't strict about mistakes and is very open.

"Yes, Ichibana-san?" Akihito asked as she followed behind her while they headed towards the front counter.

"Someone very important has checked in, and the owner thought that if a cute young thing like you served the customer –"

"—the perv would be pleased and leave a good review…right?" Akihito finished off. She was so used to this. Physical appearances mean so much nowadays it wasn't even funny. All those "It's the inside that matters, and you're only beautiful on the inside" were only words. These words are so easy to say, but when one is actually faced with someone outside of their expectations, those words just die. It was all about image, and to be honest, Akihito didn't like it at all. Why should she put up a "perfect little girl" image just for some asswipe in a thousand dollar suit?

Once at the front counter, Akihito froze, literally. She didn't dare move a muscle, afraid that if she moved, everything would prove to be real. This "important someone" was (of course) Asami, and yes, Ryuuichi.

Asami looked amusingly at the small girl staring at him, as if she was unable to comprehend the fact that he was indeed in front of her. But he was pleased; in fact, he was more than pleased that he was able to meet her again.

"Hello again, Akie," his smooth, teasing voice sang out and Akihito shivered.

"W-what are you doing here…?" Akihito asked. She felt scared. This man just had his way with Akihito not long ago, and said man seemed very interested in her as well…so is she also going to get raped? Oh man, here's something new, a gender changing boy gets his virginity taken...twice.

"I'm here to relax," the man responded, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Takeru-chan, speak properly and guide Asami-sama to his room," Ichibana-san warned her.

Akihito had no idea what was going on. Her mind still hasn't fully registered what is happening. She just took the keys and did as she was told.

"T-this way…" she guided, and Asami gladly followed after.

The trip to the room was silent. It was nerve wrecking, Asami just followed after her, along with his two guards, Glasses and Mountain. The man didn't say a word and neither did she, the only sound heard in the long hallway was their footsteps.

 _Why's he so quiet?_ she thought to herself.

Once they reached the room, Akihito slid open the shoji doors and allowed Asami to step inside first.

"W-well, if that's all than please exc—"

Her words were cut short when Asami yanked her inside and pressed her body up against the walls.

"I didn't imagine running into you in a place like this" he sultry tone rang out loud and clear as he tilted her head up so they were looking eye to eye. "I must say, looking at you close up like this, you resemble a certain little brat a bit too much"

Fuck, this is bad, the bastard is too observant on details; it won't be long before he actually figures out Akie and Akihito is the same person. And Akihito can only imagine the 'punishment' the asshole has in store for her when he finds out her lied to him.

Breaking away from Asami's tight hold, Akihito hid her face behind the large sleeves of her yukata. "Who the hell are you calling a brat!" she snipped back.

"I had trouble finding information about you, 'Takeru Akie.' From what my men could find, you don't exist."

"So! What's it to you! Now leave me alone, I have work!" Akihito stated and ran off before another word could be said.

 _Ran away again…_ Asami chuckled to himself as he watched the small girl stomp down the halls. This business trip is turning out to be far more pleasurable than he anticipated.

Meeting up with old politicians every night and watching them get drunk wasn't exactly the most pleasant way to spend his trip to the onsens. Even when Asami takes a few days off, he is still working. What in all seven hells caused him to want to keep old men company and listen to their boorish lives? But it was only three days, and Kirishima has been nagging him to take a day off, the mother hen, and what better place to relax than the onsen, where he can soak in the natural properties of the hot springs and dissolve in their healing properties, plus, running into a certain little minx just made this trip slightly more interesting.

Akihito rounded a corner and hid. Catching her breath quickly, she straightened herself up and calmed her beating heart. Asami seemed different when he was dealing with a girl, he was a bit gentler, just a bit and he didn't really use force to get her to submit to him. It can't be that the man was some chivalrous knight towards girls…Akihito shivered at the thought, but what was worse was that the man had in fact taken an interest in her, and Asami was definitely the pushy type. Always got what he wanted, massive ego, men and women probably threw themselves at his feet. In other words, the man didn't know what the word 'no' meant. But Asami Ryuuichi seemed to be rich in virtue, maturity, and experience.

Akihito blushed… _experience._ The man was really skilled, the way that his steel-like hands worked magic on the body, the way that warm, wet tongue caressed every nook and cranny. The feeling of the orgasm Asami skillfully gave her a month ago still lingered in her body. Heck, just thinking about it now got things kicking down there. Would it feel just as amazing if the man were to fondle around with her clit…? Oh hell no! What the hell am I thinking! Akihito's face turned beet-red at the thought.

To be honest, when he was fifteen, he did some experimenting on this girl body of his and it felt unusual, it was a complete different sensation compared to just jerking off. There wasn't anything wrong with what he did, he was a curious teenager, and like any healthy human being, he needed release once in a while. And really, is there any teenage boy not interested in a girl's body at that age? It was his parents' fault anyways, for not putting a parental lock on the computer...and also Kou's, for always going on about big boobs and curvy bodies.

Large breasts eh? They say eyes are the first thing a guy notices on a girl, but the moment the girl looks away, their line of sight drop a few centimeters downward. Was Asami the same? Asami was a guy after all. If Asami really was into all that 'perfect body' stuff in a girl, than she was safe for the time being…than again, Asami did shove his dick down a man's ass not long ago.

All in all, she needed to work more hours to hurry up and get outta here before something unpleasant happens.

Oh, there's Kou and Takato. If those two where to call him Akihito during Asami's stay, than…oh god, her ass can only take so much before it tears open…unless Asami decided it was better to dive deep into her "cave of wonders."

"Akihito! Where are you?!"

Akihito nearly jumped out of her skin when her real name was called. She turned around and growled at her two idiot friends. When Kou was about to open his mouth again, she rushed over and slapped her small hands over his large mouth.

"Shut it man!" she hushed out.

Kou and Takato looked at her in a funny way and Akihito backed off.

"Look, the new guest that just checked in has it in for me. He doesn't know my secret. I've already gotten into enough trouble when he kidnapped me a month ago, I don't need him finding out about my duo gender," Akihito whispered.

"A month ago? Was that when you came limping to my door looking like shit?" Kou asked and Akihito nodded.

"Akihito, is he dangerous?" Takato stepped in.

"Yea! So leave my name out of this, he's already met 'Akihito' and he's clueless about the curse but he's really sharp so watch out."

"Gotta'cha Akie-chan!" Kou shouted as he smacked her on the back. "We'll back you up!"

Akihito felt like she was screwed, Kou was born to blab, she can just feel that his friend is going to screw things up.

"Kou, please keep it low key…" Akihito begged.

\---Aki ½ ---

"Ah Asami-san, how are you this evening?" Suzuki, a member of the LDP, greeted.

Dinner and sake have already been laid out in front of them. Kirishima and Suoh sat at the back, keeping a keen watch over their boss.

The shoji doors slid open once again and a young woman no more than twenty-five entered. Graceful, elegant, gentle, feminine…she was your typical high class lady. The woman was wearing a rather expensive kimono, and her hair was done up in a classy up-do with long fringes framing her small face.

Asami looked over at Suzuki questionably. This dinner meeting was supposed to be between the two of them, establishing a connection for their future benefits, and the presence of a young woman didn't necessarily seem to fit the picture.

"Asami-san, I would like you to meet my daughter, Megumi, she has just recently turned twenty-six" Suzuki introduced.

Did the old boor really just set him up? How amusing, to introduce his daughter to him like this out of the blue. Did Suzuki believe he would go as far as kiss his daughter's ass to try and establish a good business relationship? Asami Ryuuichi is no kiss up; he was a smooth talker, but not a kiss up. More importantly, if the girl took an interest in him, it was going to be troublesome. Nowadays, single women are like piranhas - they see a man with a good living, they attack. Asami has dealt with many clingy women before, and they were extremely difficult to get rid of, and the girl in front of him wasn't an exception.

"Suzuki Megumi," she introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Asami-san, I have heard many wonderful things about you" Megumi bowed and flashed a soft smile at the man. Asami just nodded.

Back in the kitchen, Akihito was running amok with the trays and dishes. They were busy tonight; she has been running from room to room delivering food and drinks, not to mention serving drinks to old men. Apparently, the sake tasted better if a 'pretty young thing' like her served it for them. Akihito didn't get it, it was sake; sake tastes like sake.

"Takeru-chan, please deliver this sake to Suzuki-sama's room," Ichibana requested.

These old men can really party despite their age, but at least the tips were great.

Taking the tray in hand, Akihito made haste to the room; she's still got several other guests to serve.

\---Aki ½ ---

Asami reached for the ochoko in front of him. The night turned out to be longer than expected and he needed some alcohol to keep his spirit in check.

Suzuki gave his daughter a gentle nudge and the young woman immediately sprang into action. She gently rose from the ground and walked over to sit next to Asami. Megumi took the tokkuri in hand and poured a small amount of the sake into the ochoko. The young woman continued with her picture perfect smile and Asami just gave her a small nod and a quick smile. He quickly downed the first cup and Megumi immediately got ready to pour another.

A light knock interrupted them and the shoji doors slide open.

"Suzuki-san, I have brought more drinks for you" Akihito announced. If the other workers heard how she was speaking to the guests (rude and crude), she'd receive a severe scolding, but what are they going to do? Fire her? She owed them money.

An unpleasant grunt escaped her mouth when her eyes landed on Asami.

"What's with the attitude, I have paid good money for this place and we get this rude little brat?" Suzuki spat out. "I came here for good food and five star services. Now get over here and do your job properly or I will file a complaint!"

Akihito ignored the loud mouth yapping away and shifted her attention back to Asami. The man's eyes clearly lit up the moment she stepped into the room. It is her job to give the guests proper service and she can only imagine how the older man will use that to his advantage.

"I do expect some quality service here as well," Asami spoke out, amusement dancing in his tone.

Akihito scowled and rudely stomped over and slammed the drink tray down on the table, spilling some of the sake.

"Oh my, it's a pity really, that people these days still lack in proper etiquettes" the young woman, whom she didn't even notice at first, said. Her eyes looked at her mockingly, it was filled with laughter, and so was her tone.

This type of a bitch that always munches off of her daddy's riches really gets on Akihito's nerves…anyone's nerves really.

Akihito eyed the girl for a while and then walked over and sat beside Asami (on the other side of course), her eyes not leaving the pampered little princess once. She grabbed the tokkuri and dumped a large amount of sake into Asami's ochoko, over filling it a bit. She glared at Asami, demanding him to drink it with her angry eyes. The older man chuckled and complied and Akihito looked back at Megumi with the smuggest smirk ever.

Megumi was shocked, this well dressed, well-mannered elite man actually laughed at this dirty girl's wild actions. She, who was taught customs, manners, and so much more, and that didn't seem to attract Asami Ryuuichi's attention one bit, and this girl, who just arrived, already had the man's eyes dancing, but she wasn't about to lose to this wild girl.

"Here, Asami-san," she smiled lovingly at Asami as she held up the tokkuri. With both hands, she gracefully tilled the flask just enough for the sake to slowly pour out and into Asami's cup.

Akihito didn't even wait for the girl to finish pouring before she reached out and snatched the ochoko out of Asami's hands and gulped it down in one breath.

She tossed the ochoko back into Asami's hands and let out a triumphant huff. If this was a bitch fight, there was no way she'll lose.

The girl glared hard at her, but Akihito just continued looking smug and victorious. Seeing that she can't win on her own, she turned to her dad.

"Father, wasn't this supposed to be a business meeting? Is it appropriate for this –" she looked at Akihito "—working girl to interrupt like this," she said, her words demanding and snobby.

"Quite right, Asami-san, let's put an end to this nonsense and get back to business"

As much as he enjoyed this little performance, spending the rest of his evening with Suzuki wasn't a plan. With a wave of his finger, Suoh stood up and walked towards them.

"Suoh, please escort Takeru-san outside," Asami ordered and Suoh nodded.

The large giant reached down for Akihito and yanked her up.

"HEY!" Akihito shouted and swiped her hand at the man, catching some skin. The giant pulled back and red marks began to show on the back of his hand.

 _The kitten has sharp claws._ Asami laughed to himself.

With quick movements, Suoh grabbed the back of Akihito's yukata and lifted her off of the ground, just like a little pup.

Akihito trashed and yelled to be put down, but to Suoh, she was as light as a feather, literally, so her struggles were a waste of energy.

Suoh carried Akihito outside and set her down. "The boss doesn't have time to humour you, behave and don't bother him."

"He's the one bothering me!" Akihito shouted, but Suoh just ignored her and went back inside.

\---Aki ½ ---

It was past midnight by the time things quieted down. Akihito stripped naked and threw her clothes into the basket in the changing room. She grabbed a towel and headed for the hot springs outside.

Even though they owed the inn quite a large amount of money, the owner was kind enough to let the three of them relax in the springs, saying that they were diligent workers and deserved it.

Kou and Takato were already in the waters when she arrived, Kou nearly choked on the water when he saw his friend and Takato covered his eyes with one hand.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Akihito asked.

"Dude, I know you're a guy at heart, but do us a favor, don't run around butt naked in your girl form, it gives us men evil thoughts," Kou said as he continued to stare at his bi-gendered friend.

Akihito turned red and immediately jumped into the hot springs, submerging herself in the warmth of the hot water.

"Is that better?" Akihito asked as he resurfaced. His two friends nodded and the three of them began talking about their day.

"I saw a girl today," Kou said dreamily. "She was really something, like a goddess"

Akihito looked at Kou then over to Takato for an answer.

"She's that politician, Suzuki's daughter. Kou dropped a fork or something and she picked it up…" Takato explained.

"Suzuki? What's so good about her? She's one of those rich, snobby stereotypes," Akihito snipped back. "Don't be fooled by her outer appearance"

"More importantly, is it safe for you to be exposing yourself like this? Doesn't that really dangerous man have it in for you?" Takato asked.

"It's fine. Last time I checked, he was busy keeping that girl company."

Akihito closed his eyes and laid back. His tranquility was short lived when he heard two voices headed towards the baths. He recognized them, one of those voices just told him to behave and don't bother the 'boss' not long ago.

"Oh shit! It's them, they work for Asami!" Akihito cursed, sending his two friends into high alert.

Akihito frantically looked around for somewhere to hide; there were rocks all around the baths to preserve the nature theme, anyone of them would be big enough to hide him.

Akihito held in a large breath of air and dove under water.

The doors slid open and true enough, Kirishima and Suoh stepped out.

Kou and Takato's mouths dropped open when their eyes landed on Suoh. The man's fuckin huge! 

_What the hell has Aki gotten himself into?_ The two of them thought spontaneously.

The two guards spared the two boys a look and gave them a quick greeting before they slipped into the water.

Kou looked back and saw Akihito swimming further away.

Akihito had no idea where he was going. He couldn't keep his eyes open underwater and he couldn't poke his head up to see if he was nearing a rock. But there's more, he was running out of air. He was at his limit, if he didn't go up for air, he'll seriously choke.

Flailing his arms and legs wildly now, Akihito desperately tried to find an edge, that is until his foot scraped against something sharp on the onsen's floor and made him shoot out of the water, crying out in pain.

The two guards and the two young men jumped a little at the sudden outburst. Kou and Takato could see the two stiff-looking men poking their heads out to the side to get a better look at who it was. Thinking fast, Takato raced over to Akihito, whose back was to them, and threw a towel over his head.

"I'm sorry guys," Takato turned and apologized to the two guards. "My friend's very self-conscious about his body. He's very shy about being seen naked in front of strangers."

 _Good save, Takato…_ Akihito praised in his head. 

Takato slowly guided Akihito, who was looking down and prying for his wellbeing, out of the water and towards the change rooms.

Once behind closed doors, both boys slumped to the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief.

Back outside, Kou awkwardly gave the two perfectly chiseled men a nervous laugh.

"Your friend is bleeding," Kirishima pointed out.

"Eh?"

"Your friend seemed to have hurt his foot. It looked like a pretty deep cut, the blood is flowing out quite a bit" Kirishima said again.

"O-oh! You're right," Kou agreed quickly when the saw the trail of blood leading towards the change rooms.

_Thank god they didn't see his face…_


	5. It's Just Sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Yamane Ayano and Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Contents: gender changes, AU, supernatural, language
> 
> Spoiler: some from the onsen extra 
> 
> Thank you gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for editing my mistakes :)
> 
> Sorry I've been away for so long, but I'm back now and I have more time on my hands to write. I would like to thank all those that have read my story and the next release will be much faster ^^

Part 5 It's Just Sex...

Akihito winced when he felt the cool cotton swab irritate his wound once again. The cut was deeper than expected, and Akihito could feel the painful throbbing and swelling on his calf. But at least the blood had stopped oozing out, and thank the gods the two buffoons in the bath didn't see his face. Now the problem would be tomorrow when he starts working again. If he runs into Asami, the man might question his wound, especially if the two baboons, for some stranger reason, reported it to him.

As Takato finished wrapping the bandages around his leg, Akihito noticed that the white gauze covered all of his lower leg. Damn, he won't be able to hide his wound under his yukata. He's going to need to be extra cautious tomorrow if that Asami is hanging around the resort.

Why was Asami so attracted to "Akie" anyways? His figure as a girl isn't bad: legs longer than the upper body, flawless skin, soft hair, double eye lids, baby face....He is quite attractive both as a girl and a guy, but he is tiny in his girl form - hobbit/munchkin size. Asami towered over "Akie" a good whole feet, those broad shoulders were six of her delicate little girl hands - not to mention the man's own hand was able to engulf her's completely. If compared next to Asami, "Akie" can't even make up half of the man. He's pretty sure that if Asami forced himself onto his girl body, his pelvis would shatter from being held by those strong, rough hands; his petite little girl bones won't be able to withstand the rough play his guy body went through.

But more than anything, he was actually afraid of Asami forcing his way inside his girl body. He had heard so many stories of girls breaking down into tears during their first intercourse because of the pain. Every single girl pretty much said their first time was a bloody awful experience. With Asami being so sexually active, there was no way "Akie" was getting off the hook. The man already laid eyes on her and refused to budge. O god, Akihito can see it…see someone trying to jam a yam down the opening of a two liter coke bottle. Why was Asami _so big?_ Asian men aren't supposed to be big…

\---Aki ½ ---

After stepping out of the shower, Akihito reached for the bucket of cold water he had prepared earlier, and poured it all over his warm, naked body. He clenched his teeth and shivered as every hair on his body stood up from the electric-like impact. When he opened his eyes to face the mirror again, he has changed into her.

Drying and rewarming her body up with the onsen's large fluffy towels, Akihito got her uniform out ready and on the go. She slipped her tabi on and yanked it up high, hoping to cover as much of the gauze as possible. After ten more minutes, she was ready. If she didn't run or jump, the bandages should be unnoticeable.

Feeling pumped and confident for the day, she let out a huge smile and ran for the door.

Nothing can defeat her today.

That is, until she slid open the door and ran straight into that dreadfully strong chest. Akihito closed her eyes and sighed. _This can't be happening so soon…_

A large arm encircled her shoulders and gently pushed her away. She looked up, up into those deep, deep eyes, piercing right at it. "Good morning…" she greeted bitterly.

"I hear you are here to pay of your debt," came the deep rumble she so desperately wanted to block out.

Shooting Asami the best dirty look she can muster, she opened her mouth to fight back. "Why do you know that? It's personal."

 _Such a sharp tongue_ , Asami thought.

"Would you like me to pay it off for you…for a simple price?" The last part was said in a hushed whisper which made the tips of Akihito's ears turn red.

"I'm not up for sale, you," she growled back in response.

"Asami-sama," a young female voice came out from behind them, "Father is still waiting in his room." A slender hand came out of nowhere and rested on Asami's muscular arms which were hidden away behind a suit.

Akihito knew that voice…and those fingers. It was Suzuki Megumi - that pretty little bitch was still trying to dig for some good gold. Akihito wanted to insult her, humiliate her in front of everyone present in the hall way, but stopped when Asami suddenly gave her head a quick rub and proceeded down the hall.

"Please do not try and impose your barbaric methods onto us. Asami-sama does not require your _help_ ," Suzuki whispered as she walked by her.

"Nice chest balloons, what did those land you? Garbage man?" Akihito spat out and grinned victoriously when Megumi's mouth dropped open at the insult. Feeling pretty good about herself, Akihito turned around and headed down the opposite direction.

Suzuki Megumi was lovely to look at; she would be even lovelier if she had a better personality. A perfect, curvy body that would look great in anything, long lashes and elegant posture…what type of men got in her bed every night? But it seems she wasn’t lovely enough to get Asami in beside her. 

Speaking of Asami, wasn't he supposed to be gay? Akihito wondered just how many men (including him) and women that guy had done. Akihito was determined though, determined that Asami will not take "Akie" too, no matter how gorgeous the man was. God, she could feel the empty ting on her lips, the very lips that Asami had brutally taken and explored only weeks ago. The degree of that man's sensuality should be a crime. Those hands that stroked her male form were rough but definitely skilled. Too skilled. Damn it, just thinking about that day caused an ache to start at the juncture of her legs. She could feel her boxer's getting a little damp, but ignored it and went towards the front.

Asami turned his head around slightly to stare at the little imp running further away from him and smirked, failing to notice the ugly glare mustered by Suzuki Megumi.

He wanted her, just like how he wanted Takaba Akihito. The two were too alike; it is as if they are one - Takaba and Takeru. It was a waste of his time and resources to get his men to check up on such irrelevant matter, but the similarities bothered him night and day. With Takaba Akihito, he was unforgiving and merciless, seeing that cute face break into tears, pain, arousal and anger –just remembering –had blood shoot from his head down to his groin at a lightning-fast speed. There was an inborn sensuality in both of them that was being hidden away, and he intended to tear it out.

The desire he felt for both of them are the same; there was no difference. He wasn't a two timer, but the mysteries enveloping around Takaba and Takeru increased his attraction. They couldn't possibly be the same…could they? No, Takaba Akihito was male, he had seen it clearly; and besides, the physiques were evidently different. Takeru Akie is curvy and slender; Takaba Akihito is toned and taller. Finding himself losing control, Asami quickly tried to maintain his thoughts but found it difficult. It has been way too long since he's had a woman in bed with him and decided that it was now or never. Just one look at Takeru Akie send his testosterone level through the roof, and no amount of birth control pills can subdue him…he had better control himself or he might end up impregnating her accidently.

Takaba is a man, a sturdy man that could last even after long hours of hard core S&M plays. Takaba Akihito, without a doubt, brought out his sadistic side, but he couldn't put this small girl in chains and leather; she looked like she would shatter from just a simple hug, but she is definitely spiritually strong, and nothing gets him going more than someone who's got a little umph in them.

He is a man who knows how to please women (and men) in bed, his skills in the art of seduction was something he took pleasure and pride in. He wanted nothing more than to put each and every one of his skills to use on the little lady that had poisoned him. But even he knew getting this wild lady tiger into his bed would be the most challenging part, not that he minds.

Normally, he would just demand for the woman or man to come into his bed, and they would happily comply without a single complaint. But he had a feeling he would get kneed in the balls if he demanded such a thing from Takeru Akie. Although, he didn't want to demand and he didn't want to force. He wanted to woo her, sweet-talk her, trick her, and finally, eat her. He smirked at his own thoughts. If it was Takaba Akihito, he would have just forced him into bed and tied him up. He is twisted, he admits, but he is a predator - a sadist.

Behind him, Megumi silently followed, scrunching her skirt in her fist. She was mad and irritated. Asami Ryuuichi has got to be the first man on this planet to refuse her – what's more frustrating was the fact that such a dignified man actually chose a mutt over a purebred. That girl didn't belong in their world, that girl didn't have the right to enter into their world, and that girl sure as hell didn't have the rights to wander into Asami Ryuuichi's world. This man's inner sanctuary will be hers. She has never met a man so gorgeous, so tall, and so lean. The aura, the smell, the overall presence the man gave out made her crave like she has never craved before. She can pleasure him, she has techniques, and that little girl had only her looks. That Takeru Akie didn't seem very experienced, most likely still a virgin. Virgins were a pain, Megumi knew that from experience. At parties, orgies or any social events with her friends, men typically found unbroken girls a pain to deal with, and a man like Asami Ryuuichi probably didn't have the time to teach/train a new comer. He probably wanted a woman, not a little girl; a woman who can ride him hard and out of this world. Riding was the number one in her list, she took horseback riding as a child and she was no novice, she was an expert and as soon as Takeru Akie is out of the way, she will personally show Asami exactly what she can do.

Megumi slowed her pace and backed away from the group. She turned through a corridor and quickly pulled out her cell phone in her purse, and dialed a few numbers.

\--- Aki ½ ---

By the time Akihito got back to the room, Kou and Takato were already there, whispering and giggling over a piece of paper like it's a love note from a crush. Akihito curiously glanced over at his two friends, wondering what they were up to when Kou snickered at him, a devious glint in his eyes.

"You have a date tonight, Akie-chan?" he teased as he held up a slip of paper. Akihito took the paper from Kou and glanced over it.

An invitation to a private dinner.

Akihito let out a soft groan, she didn't want to go anywhere at the moment, she just wanted to take a hot bath, slip into her PJs and sleep. As she opened her mouth to tell her friends the dinner wasn't happening, a soft knock on the door interrupted her.

"Takeru-chan," came the gentle voice from the other side of the screen door. It was Ichibana. Akihito slid the door open and was greeted by the woman who was grinning creepily at her. Akihito backed away a little.

"Takeru-chan, I heard about tonight's plans…"

"Oh, that…actually, I—" Akihito began, but got cut off quickly.

"Since you are here to pay off your debts, you didn't bring anything dresses with you right?" Ichibana beamed at her brightly.

"Ichibana-san…I don't think I'm going to go…"

Akihito could see the disappointment cloud over her mentor. "What…? But Takeru-chan, you didn't get invited by just anyone…"

"I know, I know…Asami Ryuuichi right?" Akihito answered annoyingly. "I don't like that guy…"

"That man is what fantasies are made of!" Ichibana jumped in. "Do you know what I – what any girl –would do just to get that man's attention! You have to grab opportunities when it comes to you, Takeru-chan!"

Ichibana was practically whining by now, and Akihito honestly couldn't find a proper response to the woman's desperate pleas. "You don't have a daughter do you Ichibana-san…" she asked.

The woman shook her head and Akihito gave in. "Alright fine, I'll go…for the food, because it's delicious and it makes me happy."

Ichibana squealed and did a few little bunny hops before thrusting a little wrapped package into Akihito's hands.

"This was my favorite dress when I was your age; I wore it on every date when I was young. I've seen your clothes; oversized t-shirts and jeans aren't going to cut it. Tonight, you are dinning with the king."

Akihito rolled her eyes and took out the dress. It was definitely sexy, but not overly; she could hear Kou and Takato whistling in the background.

"You can't wear boxers with that dress Aki!" Kou shouted out. Akihito whipped her head around and glared at Kou. _That idiot!_

Ichibana just stared at her funny. "Boxers, Takeru-chan?" she questioned.

"I-I don't like women's underwear…"

Ichibana let out a small laugh and started pulling her out of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"How can you expect to feel like a woman if you aren't wearing the proper garments? I have some new ones you can wear…I'll do your hair and make-up while we're at it"

Akihito stared at the woman in horror as she was led out of the room.

\--- Aki ½ ---

Asami sat on the ground, alone in the room, waiting for his feast to arrive. He was pleased to hear his prey has accepted to step into his trap. The workers have already brought the food and wine into the room and they looked absolutely tempting, but he wanted nothing more than to clear the table and take the girl on it. The sound of the screen doors sliding open shook Asami out of his thoughts and onto the newcomer. Upon laying his eyes on the gorgeous piece of flesh in front of him, Asami felt a loud thump in his chest. God, she looked so delicate standing next to his huge bodyguard. And that dress that showed off her slim waistline, her white creamy legs, and her breasts had him hold his breath for a moment. Not every woman would be able to pull off a dress like this, but Takeru Akie did. Asami inhaled and the scent of her flowery perfume caught his nose. It wasn't overly strong or light. The same could be said for her make up.

Akihito looked away from Asami's intense gaze; she felt so awkward standing in front of the man wearing girls' clothes. After being forced into the lacy bra and panties, Ichibana proceeded to spray her with perfume, which resulted in them running around the room for twenty minutes. But unfortunately, some got caught on her borrowed dress. Next was make up; after an epic battle to save whatever manhood she had left, they decided on lipstick and mascara only. And last but not least, her hair. Akihito still remember that scalding, long, circular iron Ichibana kept bringing too close to her head, saying it was for some light, flirty curls. In the end, they only straightened her hair and curled her bangs. Akihito took one look in the mirror and felt devastated. She looked like a normal, proper girl…

"I'm glad you accepted my invite."

"Mmm…" Akihito replied while scratching her chest. Ichibana was a size too small but having the piece of fabric on her chest, crushing her, suffocating her was torture. She wanted to just rip the bra off and breathe, but that will send out a very nasty message.

"I just came for the food…my friend forced me into this get up," Akihito mumbled, her eyes still on the wall or floor.

Asami approached slowly and gently lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. "You look very sensual this evening," he said in a seductive, low tone, causing Akihito to blush and jerk away.

"We eat. I go. Nothing more." Akihito pointed out.

Asami chuckled and led her towards the table. The aroma of the seafood definitely got Akihito drooling. When was the last time she'd had seafood this good? Never. Rich people really do live in a world of their own. This dinner is probably worth three months of her salary; but to this man, it's most likely a mere pocket change. She had thought about maybe asking for some to be wrapped up so she could bring it back to Takato and Kou, but the itchiness caused by her bra knocked that idea right out of her head. If it weren't for those clowns, she would probably be wearing a comfy pair of sweats right now.

"What happened to your leg?" Asami pointed out.

"I dropped a bowl and it cut me" Akihito responded quickly. "Why did you invite me?"

Asami looked up. "I wanted to get to know you."

Akihito threw-up a little inside at that answer. "Why?"

"I'm interested. Interested in you and the mysteries that's surrounding you." Asami said as he sat back down.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Akihito didn't bother to wait for Asami before diving into the food. The fish meat was white and tender, the best she had ever tasted, probably caught fresh from the ocean. She let out a soft moan as the flavors spread across her taste buds.

"The food is to your liking, I suppose?"

Akihito looked up to meet dancing eyes, and suddenly she felt rude. The man had prepared this exquisite dinner just to please her and she has only bit and scratched at him.

"Yea, it's very good…thanks for the food," Akihito replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

The evening turned out to be more relaxed than expected. Asami didn't really pressure her, or ask her about Takaba Akihito. The food on the table was practically gone; most of it consumed by her, and the fancy high-class wine definitely had a strong punch to it. She was quite buzzed while Asami continued looking sober and refined.

Seeing his _date_ at the state he wanted her to be, Asami put down his chopsticks and gestured his hands for her to come closer.

"What is it?" Akihito managed to say. She was drunk, but a part of her consciousness still latched on.

"I want you to come here, Takeru," was the deep, soothing reply.

Akihito shook her head and began to crawl backwards towards the exit. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the lights, but somehow, Asami was next to her within the next millisecond, pressing her down gently.

The man leaned in close and whispered his desire down her ear. "I think you know that I want you..."

Akihito instantly became sober, but Asami was faster and stronger. The thought of fighting the man was absurd; there was no way she could fight this man's strength, but she will not be raped again.

Asami trapped her tiny wrists, engulfing it. He cupped the back of her head and guided her mouth to his. Those cherry red lips were luscious. He sucked and bit on them, coaxing for her to open to his exploration. When she opened her mouth for air, he lunged forward to taste her deeper. She tasted so good, so sweet, like honey. He had also tasted this taste on another not long ago, but he brushed off that thought for the time being.

For the next few minutes, their tongues battled, and stroked against each other, Akihito wanted to pull away, but this sensation was something her body missed…craved. When their lips parted, she was panting for air, she felt her lips throb with heat and she felt the ache now so evident between her legs. Asami pulled back to see the breathless, flushed girl he was holding in his arms and the sight made him unbelievably hard and hot. He wanted nothing more than to just rip off all her clothes and thrust into her in one go, but he knew he couldn't do that, not with this one. He lifted her up towards him once again, and planted kisses on her gently. On the eyes, the cheek, the chin, and several more small kisses along her slender neck. The feeling was so right.

With air finally back in her lungs, Akihito pulled back her knees and jammed it into Asami's stomach while the man was distracted. The blow loosened the grip and she slipped away from the man's hold. She ran to the door and slid it open, only to find Asami's bodyguard blocking the exit. There was no way out, the huge hunk of a guard filled the entire entrance. Preys are usually small and fast; able to fit into almost any space available for them, so Akihito dropped down on all fours and crawled out between his legs and ran like her hair was on fire.

She didn't even bother to check if she was being followed, she just ran straight into an empty room and shut the door behind her. After several heartbeats have passed, Akihito let out the breath she was holding, but a soft feminine chuckle brought her back into full alert. The room was completely dark; it can't be that someone was using this room to do _it._

"…Um…" Akihito began, but the lights suddenly went on, burning her eyes with its harsh rays.

"So nice of you to come here, it saves us so much trouble," the voice spoke out again.

Finally adjusting to the light, Akihito opened her eyes and looked around the room. In the middle of the floor sat Suzuki Megumi and beside her were three guys, all well-toned and muscular. _Fuck._

Akihito reached to open the door, but a large hand rushed pass her, slamming the door shut.

"It's high time someone taught you some manners." Suzuki Megumi stood up and walked towards her. "It's rude to leave when a person is talking to you." A slap drove across Akihito's face.

"It's rude for someone of your level to look us in the eye." A harsh shove sent Akihito tumbling away from the door.

"And it's rude for whores like you to suck dick when you aren't asked to." A kick to the stomach sent her to the floor.

Akihito coughed as she clasped a hand over her hurt stomach, but that was when one of the men in the room shoved his fingers and something bitter into her mouth. Akihito struggled, but the hand wouldn't budge and the pill quickly dissolved, floating into her system.

The three guys around the room chuckled at the sight of her as they rubbed their privates up and down through their jeans. Disgusting.

"She's hot, a real gem" one of them said. "And her mouth is all hot and tight, can't wait to feel it for real."

"I'm more interested in the back, think she can take two at once?" another spoke.

"I don't care what you do, jam all three into the same hole if you want, I just want you guys to ravish her, mess her up as much as you can and don't forget to record the whole thing." Suzuki demanded.

Akihito felt the anger boiling inside of her. She pushed herself off of the floor but soon found her arms and legs giving out, and it wasn’t long before she found herself sprawled on the matted floor once again, looking up to see the four bitches staring down at her, smiling. 

"The drug acts fast," one guy commented.

"I'll leave the rest to you gentlemen," Suzuki said as she exited the room.

Akihito tired skimming away as fast as her jelly-like arms and legs would allow, but soon found herself yanked to her feet by her hair. She cried out at the pain, but the three men just chuckled. The one holding her darted out his tongue and tasted her salted cheek.

"Hey man, don't start yet, the camera isn't set up."

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Akihito tried to lift her legs up so she could kick the guy in the groin, but her legs wouldn't respond at all. Her useless hands were just dangling at her sides as she continued enduring the bastard's repulsive touch.

The man yanked her closer to him, intending to kiss her, but Akihito wouldn't have it. She would rather kiss a raccoon with rabies than kiss this joker. Mustering whatever control she still had on her body, she collected a wad of spit and hurled it at the man's face.

The man slowly brought his free hand up to his face to feel the slimy mucus sliding down. He glared dangerously at Akihito and slammed her head hard down on the floor.  
Akihito saw black for a moment when her head made contact with the tatami mats, but quickly came back to white when the guy released her hair. She groaned as she felt her head throb violently form the impact. _That's gonna bruise…_

"Hurry up and strip her already," the camera man ordered. "The drug is fast, but it doesn't last too long."

Akihito tried to move out of reach, but it was once again futile. Rough, disgusting hands ripped at her dress and undergarments as she desperately tried to cling onto them. With adrenaline pumping in, she bit and scratched and kicked, but it was ineffective.

Seeing the girl desperately fighting and struggling definitely increased the excitement, but they didn't have time. Megumi had informed them that if they got caught, they were on their own. The largest of the three yanked Akihito up and backhanded her into the wall. A crack sounded out in the room and the small body slumped down onto the ground.

Akihito fought to maintain her consciousness, but it began fading as large hands reached out for her.


	6. Feast to the Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Yamane Ayano and Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Contents: gender changes, AU, supernatural, language, female x male interaction
> 
> Spoiler: some from the onsen extra
> 
> Thank you gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for editing my mistakes :)

Part 6: Feast to the Senses

Something soft touched the tip of Akihito's nose, and she began to stir. She felt something inside her head drumming on her skull, causing discomfort, but the warm futon she was laying on evened everything out.

Suddenly, cool skin touched her cheeks and she moaned in complaint. Her head was dreadfully throbbing and her body was deadweight at the moment; the last thing she wanted was to pull her body off the soft cotton futon.

"It's time to get up, m'lady," a deep, soothing voice spoke out next to her.

Akihito grabbed her pillow and smothered it over her face. A soft chuckling sound greeted her movements. The voice sounded overly familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint the owner. How did she even get into bed? She didn't remember coming back to her room last night…

Last night.

Akihito shot up from under her covers, immediately clasping her hands over her head to ease the pain. What happened last night? She had dinner with Asami – with great food – and then that Suzuki bitch and her followers did something to her. Akihito tried her best to remember but nothing was coming back to her. What happened after she blacked out? But she soon found her attention drift to something else. She was wearing nothing but a white shirt. A white dress shirt too large even for her male form let alone her current form. The scent on the shirt was also familiar. Without realizing it, she brought the sleeves up to her nose and took a whiff.

"Do you like my scent that much?"

The voice startled her soul out of her body. She turned around to look beside her and the sight cut her breath short. Asami lying beside her naked…maybe half-naked, but the sheets were covering the man's lower half so she couldn't tell. His face rested in the palm of his hand and his fiery eyes didn't waver from her face for even a second. The usual lean and muscular body hidden away behind suits were exposed to her once again. Except this time, Akihito got to savor the sight in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" Asami asked, and Akihito shook her head. "Then I take it you like what you see."

Akihito turned red for a moment and her mouth opened to complain, but she had bigger issues here. She blacked out last night after Suzuki's lackeys began roughing her up and now she's lying in the same bed naked with a (half?) naked man, and not just any man - it was Asami Ryuuichi.

"What happened?" Akihito asked.

"You passed out."

Akihito rolled her eyes. "Details," she demanded.

"I had Suoh go look for you after the little surprise you gave my stomach. Those punks really don't know how to keep a low profile, screaming and tossing you across the room like that," Asami explained as he brought a hand up to her cheek and brushed over the ugly purple bruise. "Nothing got on tape and those three plus Suzuki has already been taken care of."

"Taken care of? What did you do?" Akihito asked cautiously, afraid that the answer would be 'a bullet through the head.'

"Suzuki's daughter and her friends went to some pretty wild parties, several were held at of my clubs, and all of my clubs have video footage in every corner." Asami said with a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. "But I didn't let them go without a little beating."

Akihito nodded, satisfied with the method. Although she would have loved to get back at them herself, she would just have to wait another time.

Now fully awake, Akihito noticed she was also very clean. All the dirt and sweat from last night was gone from her body. Asami must have wiped her down. She looked up into Asami's eyes once again, staring into them. "Did you clean me up and change me?"

A smirk was her only response.

"Pervert! Asshole! How dare you!" she cursed at the man.

"Relax....believe it or not, I am more familiar with the female body than you think." That comment made Akihito blush and her rage rose even more.

"I can't believe you! Stripping a girl and looking at her without her consent!" Akihito shouted at him, too mortified to even realize she just called herself a girl. Suddenly, her eyes widened with realization. "Oh my god…did we do it…?" she whispered at the smug man.

"You were filthy, and I've seen better." That comment got Akihito to shut up all together. Even if she is a guy at heart, she still didn't want to be told her body isn't attractive. To be honest, she had hoped Asami would be unable to resist her female form, especially naked and underneath him. She thought maybe Asami would find her body sensuous and sexy, (the best he had ever seen…)

Asami smiled when the girl started to pout, he saw the glimmer of disappointment in her eyes and he felt extremely satisfied. It was true he had seen better, but Takeru Akie's seductive body was more than he needed. Her breasts were the perfect size; her smooth, creamy skin felt like the finest silk, and her cherry red lips were addictive. He had never felt so compatible with a woman before. As for men, Takaba Akihito had been the first.

"But that doesn't mean it isn't perfect," Asami purred and slowly pinned Akihito down on the futon. He bent down and nibbled on her right ear and smiled when the small body started struggling against his grip. "Do you know when a person is most vulnerable?" he whispered hotly down her ears. Akihito turned to look at him with the cutest puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen, pleading with him with her eyes for him to stop, but no force on Earth could stop him now. He was hot, so hot that a cold shower cannot even cool him off. He wanted this girl, he needed this girl now…now that she is weak and vulnerable from last night. "When you are naked," he answered before devouring her neck.

Akihito withered and turned, trying to shake Asami off her, but the man wouldn't budge. He just became greedier from her struggles. "No no no!" she cried out. "Did you force me last night?" She asked again.

"Did you really expect me to hold back with you begging me?" Asami teased and smiled when the girl's face grew wide with horror.

"I did not…" Akihito tried convincing herself.

"You were adorable, clinging onto me and begging for me to touch you," Asami replied and kissed her temple. "I must say, I enjoyed myself immensely."

"I did not…we did not do it…I mean, I feel fine, I don't feel any soreness or pain!"

"You've been asleep for more than half a day; you should have recovered." Asami smirked when Akihito shut up. "Relax, I'm going to enjoy my time with you...slowly" he said as he started unbuttoning the shirt concealing those glorious breasts. He wanted this to last long. He wanted to feel every inch of her body and taste every curve. He wanted to pamper her with playful kisses and bites and teases. This girl seemed very sensitive, it probably won't be long before she began begging him to just take her, but he wants to hold back, to restrain his erotic needs. Food tastes the best when one is famished. Not hungry, not starving - but famished, so he is going to wait. These lustful secrets of sex, he knew them all; he could perform them all.

The last button popped open and she was completely exposed. The light in the room was bright and harsh, shinning away every shadow hidden in every corner, down to every single bend of her body. She tried to pull the shirt over herself, cover herself, but Asami grabbed her hands and locked them together over her head. She opened her mouth to shout at the man, but a tongue entered her mouth before a single letter could leave. She felt his hands touch her breasts, cupping it in his hand, fondling them, massaging them, with his fingers rubbing gently across her hardened nipples.

She tried to catch her breath, but Asami's mouth wasn't showing any mercy. He brutally kissed her, biting her lips and stroking her tongue. She suddenly moaned into his mouth when she felt large warm fingers slipping near her sensitive flesh, stroking her intimately. When his thumb brushed over something down there, she felt her breath cut and she cried into his mouth. Asami had touched something, something that made her unable to breath for a moment. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt this new found pleasure intensified. She couldn't think, her mind was a void, only her body felt the sensual pleasure ripping throughout her whole being.

She heard the squelching sound and it embarrassed her. She didn't remember hearing that sound when Asami took her as a guy. The sound was both arousing and humiliating. It didn't take too long for her to reach the peak, and when he finally released her, it took several seconds for her to refill her lungs with air and her mind with thoughts. When she opened her eyes, she saw Asami licking his wet fingers, the same fingers that had touched her and stroked her. She blushed. 

She shot up and yanked the man's hand away from his lips. "Don't!" she cried out.

"Why?" he asked in a teasing and husky tone.

Akihito felt her ears heating up. "It – it's dirty…" she murmured.

"You taste good," Asami responded before thrusting his fingers down Akihito's mouth, allowing her to taste herself on his fingers.

Akihito moaned and unconsciously sucked. She didn't really know what she was supposed to taste for, but the large digit gently stroking her tongue felt good.

Asami could sense the girl loosening up a bit but she was still tense. Calmly, smoothly, he put in devotion and passion and focused his attention on her. He gently rubbed her lower muscles, stimulating and supporting the body, helping her relax. He flipped her over and skimmed his hands over her small back, smiling when he heard her hold back a moan. He gently blew along the length of her spine and she responded with shivers of joy. He needed to beguile her, seduce her, and she will eventually trust him with her body. He teasingly bit into her soft flesh and Akihito let out a small whimper. He was pleased that his touches were having an effect on her, but it didn't surprise him that she was sensitive; any woman that got this wet from just a little finger action would be easy to coax.

Flipping over her back, Asami glided his hands over her whole body, trying to feel every fiber of her being. Akihito's body trembled with excitement and joy, but she did not show it on her expression. This is it. Asami is going to have his way with her (again maybe) and she couldn't do anything to stop him. In fact, did she really want him to stop? Perhaps she wanted him to touch her some more…maybe just not go all the way, but she knew such a thing wasn't possible. She blushed when Asami sat between her legs and started massaging her inner thigh while slow and playfully tapping near the entrance to her heat.

Asami needed her to trust him and open up for him to explore and feel. Being as gentle as a butterfly to her jewel, he gently rubbed and caressed the bud of her body, causing her to twitch and yelp. Seeing the girl's breathing increase, Asami slowly and gently slid the middle finger into her sanctum, taking his time trying to establish a feeling of devotion and trust; igniting her lust.

He wanted to taste her fully, but this slow and intimate massage forced him to restrain his own lust so he could serve this woman. But he didn't need to hold back for much longer. The girl was already moaning and withering beneath him. She was practically dripping and he smiled at how lustful this one was. He hooked his finger upwards and she cried out. She began trying to scoot away from him but Asami grabbed her hips and held it in place as he continued touching that sensitive gem inside her. Akihito cried out and tears stung the corners of her eyes. The feeling was beyond this world; it was unbearable, and she couldn't breathe. Each small touch took her away, sending her away on a sensuous adventure. One she didn't have the time to feel the first time Asami ravished her (him).

Akihito laid on the futon, gasping for breath with Asami on top of her, staring into her aroused face. The man clearly liked what he saw. She tried to roll over and cover her face with her arm, but Asami was there in a second to snatch it away. The orgasm this man was able to deliver with foreplay only was able to push her soul out of her body; she didn't want to know how explosive the real thing would be. She had experienced an orgasm with this man once before, and if it weren't for the pain and anger and humiliation she felt when Asami took her in her guy body, she was sure the sex would have been somewhat more pleasant.

The next thing that happened caused Akihito's face to light up like a Christmas tree. Asami had grabbed both of her legs and yanked her towards him. The man could see everything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akihito asked in a shaky tone, a little frightened for the answer.

"Taste you," was the simple response before Asami lowered his head between her legs. Fucking bastard always just takes what he wants, never asking for permission.

Akihito felt boneless, she felt as if her body has dissolved into molten lava when his tongue flicked out and touched her. She struggled weakly, not putting much dedication into her fight as she drowned in intense pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed as his tongue probed deeper and became more demanding. He was relentless in his actions as he assaulted her with the strokes of his tongue. He had a firm grip on her hip, not intending on letting her go anywhere until he’s had his filling. Akihito withered and thrashed beneath his mouth, and when she opened her eyes to look, she saw his head between her legs. Akihito moaned, both in pleasure and embarrassment.

When the intensity started increasing, Akihito thrashed more, trying both to push his head away and pull it back towards her. She clenched her teeth and yanked at his hair when she felt high electric volts crashing from the heavens to strike her. As fast as the shock came, it left.

Asami reached for her and Akihito knew it was coming. The man was going to do _it_. Oh god, she has told herself not to get taken by this man again, but the bomb the man just dropped blew away all of her moral inhibitions, and besides, she felt completely drained from just that little play.

As soon as she was securely in his arms, Asami stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Akihito looked at him confusingly and was a little scared. _Why is he taking me to the bathroom? It can't be, can it?_

When they entered the bathroom, Asami walked towards the bathtub and Akihito started struggling. _Fuck, he's gonna find out._ She scratched and pounded at his chest but the man didn't feel a thing. Sometimes, she really cursed this girl body of hers; it was just so weak and useless at times of need… not that Takaba Akihito could do anything against Asami Ryuuichi either.

"Asshole! Let me go!" she shouted as she tried pushing herself out of Asami's arms, but all was futile. "What do you think you're doing?"

Asami gently lowered her into the empty bathtub and backed away. "I figured you would like to clean up? You're body has been through quite enough last night so I thought I'd be the bigger person and postpone this."

"You-You're not going to…continue?" Akihito asked carefully.

Asami smirked at how cautions Takeru acted around him. "I would be more than happy to _continue_ , if that is what you want."

Akihito quickly shook her head and told Asami to get out. She was surprised…very, and just a tiny bit disappointed. Didn't Asami want her? Of course, Asami had said they have done it already, but still, if the man had already taken what he wanted, why would he reject an already prepared dinner? It can't be that Asami had some sort of policy where he only sleeps with a person once…or maybe the man was just being considerate. Akihito thought about that for a while and deemed it impossible. She was probably a one-off, just like her male form was. Which is probably why Asami didn't come looking for him after their "one-night-stand." Asami saw what he wanted, got it, and threw it aside immediately after he had obtained it. Yes, that must be it.

Asami smirked when was asked to leave the bathroom in such a deadly tone. Takeru was thoroughly prepared and he didn't take her. Did he regret it? No. He wanted to do something else.

\--- Aki ½ ---

_Last night_

Asami chuckled after the feisty alley cat scratched him and ran out. Suoh was prepared to run after her and drag her back, but Asami told him to let her go. The evening turned out to be far more entertaining than he had anticipated, but perhaps he had moved a bit too fast. Not that he regretted it. He enjoyed a good hunt. As he got up to leave, a gentle knock stopped him.

Suzuki Megumi was standing in front of him. Asami didn't even have the slightest interest in her, but this persistent woman didn't seem to want to leave him alone. He had told her nicely that he is not looking for a relationship with her, but she didn't back off.

"Asami-sama, may I accompany you to your room tonight?" she asked with a slight bow of the head.

He might as well entertain her for the time being, he thought as he stood up and followed after her.

Megumi had things planned out tonight. She will tie herself with Asami Ryuuichi, by blackmail if needed. She has set up everything. She will lure Asami into his room and she will act. Asami is such a stubborn man. She admits that at first she wanted to be his lover, but after being treated so coldly and having been rejected so many times in just the two days they have met, she has had it.

This man is hard headed but so is she. She has decided, she will take this man against his will and then kick him aside. She didn't care how hot and rich he was. He may be big, but she is bigger; she is the daughter of a LDP member. Asami is just a little bug that needs her father's wealth and connections to make a living...or so she thought. A man in an expensive suit who is good for the eyes can be found anywhere. She will find another man to replace Asami soon enough. Oh, and that little girl was just a weed that needed to be pulled out. If she can't have Asami, then neither can that Takeru whore.

A muted thud caused her to gasp in surprise. She looked to where the sound came from and noticed it came from those three idiots that she had left alone a few moments ago. Dammit, they were being too loud.

"I'm sure it is nothing, most likely an incompetent employee," she tried to assure Asami when she saw the man focus his attention at the room down the hall. "It's getting late, and I believe you have to meet up with my father tomorrow morning."

Asami looked at the woman who was clearly nervous about something. Megumi looked like she had just committed a murder for the first time in her life and got caught by the police. He gave the room one last look and walked away. Whatever the woman was hiding, he'll find out soon.

The hallway was deadly silent; the only sounds were their footsteps. When they reached their room, Asami told Suoh to leave and make sure everything is in order. Success. If that bodyguard was to stay outside and guard, her plan might not work.

Megumi slid the door open for Asami to step in. She closed the door and walked towards Asami to help him with his tie. She looked up into his eyes but the man wasn't even paying attention to her and she felt a spark of anger shoot through her stomach. When Asami brushed her off to go into the shower, Megumi prepared tea. After hearing the sound of water running in the bathroom, she pulled out a little plastic bag containing several white pills.

Her friends had assured her that these were the latest in the market and had rapid effects. She had them tested out on Takeru Akie first and from the results, it was safe to assume that Asami probably won't be able to fight back after she's got him under her. The sudden silence from the bathroom had her pouring cold sweat from her pores. _Asami showers fast…_ This is the man's punishment for treating her like a fool. All those attempts and sweet talks she poured into Asami was all a waste; instead she looked like a complete fool standing there alone after Asamii had brushed her off to go after that Takeru Akie. He didn't even allow her to save her face in front of all those employees.

Megumi took out three pills and dropped them in the hot tea and quickly stuffed the drugs back inside her obi. Her friend assured her one pill was more than enough, but Asami is zero percent body fat and one hundred percent muscle. One punch and she would probably be killed. Two extra pills wouldn't hurt (her).

Once Asami exited the bathroom and sat down on the futon, Megumi strolled over to him, knelt down beside him, and offered him the tea. Asami gave her a nod and took it from her, the corners of her mouth curving up slightly. No, not now, she thought. She needed to hold back, she can't smile just yet. But when Asami gulped down the whole cup, she couldn't control herself. She allowed a soft laugh to brush pass her lips and her mouth curved into a grin as she continued to look at Asami.

Asami looked over at her suspiciously as he put his cup down. "What is it?" he asked coldly.

Megumi covered her mouth with her yukata sleeves as another laugh escaped her mouth. "Oh, nothing, Asami-sama...I was just thinking about how long that attitude of yours is going to last."

Asami narrowed his eyes dangerously at the woman and began to move towards her, but suddenly, he felt himself losing control of his limbs. He could feel his heart drumming hard against his chest and his body temperature rising rapidly. He tried to talk but found it hard to get his voice out.

"This drug really is a good one," Megumi commented as she pulled the tablets out and looked at them, "I gave you more than the normal dose, but I don't think a large man such as yourself would be affected." With that said Megumi threw the drugs aside and pushed Asami down onto his back.

She bent down and leaned in close to his ears and smiled. _“Asami-sama,"_ she said in a mocking tone, "I was very much humiliated by you for these past few days...in front of all those people too. Now it's your turn," she whispered near his ear and then pushed off of his chest.

"I'm going to document this moment. This moment will go public, and when you come crawling to me on your knees begging me to help you, to accept you, I will simply feed you to my dogs," Megumi snarled hatefully as she fisted Asami's hair into her hands before slamming his head down onto the floor.

Megumi began climbing on top of Asami, and soon began skimming her hands all over his naked chest. Unable to resist, she licked her lips and bent down and began devouring the feast before her. Asami growled but she didn't pay him any attention, just like he always did to her. She bit and licked and traveled all the way down to the towel covering the main course. She touched him and smiled. "You're so hard already," she said as she poked at his private. "Do you want to be inside me that bad?" she asked as she sucked at her fingers, thinking it was an arousing sight. She slowly unwrapped the towel and the sight in front of her stopped her from breathing.

"Wow...this is really something you have here...it's a shame I can't keep it, but I'm sure it'll make many other girls happy when you start selling yourself. I mean, how else are you going to make money when I tell my father to destroy you?" Megumi said as she lowered her head onto the hard organ and started sucking.

Did the bitch really just suggested to sell himself? Did the bitch really think he is at the mercy of that Suzuki trash? Like father, like daughter; he shouldn't be surprised. But he's had enough with this farce.

Megumi continued sucking on that piece of throbbing flesh in her hands but gasped when a hand suddenly fisted her hair and pulled her off of the large shaft. She looked up to see who has interrupted her, fearing it was that gorilla of a bodyguard, but it wasn't him. It was much worse. She stared into amber eyes burning with murderous intent as she picked at the large hand holding her hair. Asami was in front of her, sitting up and moving.

_How?_

She struggled as she tried to find the words to voice her questions, but before she knew it, Asami had her pinned hard to the floor.

"Wondering how I'm able to move?" Asami asked with a smirk on his face, but all humor was lost. He yanked her up and tossed her towards the drugs she had thrown onto the floor earlier. "I would suggest checking your drugs beforehand," Asami said as he pulled on a pair of slacks. Taking a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pants pocket, he lit a smoke and inhaled, allowing the nicotine into his system.

"Those vitamin tablets look a lot like your drugs don't they?" Asami smirked at the girl as she put one in her mouth, tasting the orange flavored vitamin pill.

"How?" Megumi asked, her eyes wide with confusion and fear.

"It was mere luck when one of my men accidentally overheard your conversation with your three friends on the phone," Asami told her as he brought the cigarette up to his lips again.

"You knew from the beginning…" Megumi gasped out, unable to believe what was happening.

Asami blew out a puff of smoke and looked down at the woman on the floor. "Rest assured, you have good technique. You'll definitely make a lot as a call girl," Asami mocked. He could see the hate clouding up inside Suzuki Megumi. It can't be helped that he had made another enemy; the girl tried to burn down a building and got caught.

Asami walked towards the door and slid it open to reveal Suoh standing outside. "How is she?" he asked.

"Takeru Akie is fine, just a few bruises and a minor concussion," the bodyguard reported.

Asami nodded. "Where is she?"

"I had the staff open another room for her to sleep in."

Pleased with his bodyguard's work, he grabbed his shirt and walked out, but stopped to look back at the woman on the floor who was still glaring at him.

"You won't get away with this! My father will not let this go!" Megumi screamed, but Asami just ignored her and turned to Suoh.

"Suzuki Megumi's three friends have been taken care of; broken jaws, ribs, legs, arms, hands and fingers. They are still lying unconscious at the back alley" Suoh reported.  
"Good," Asami responded with a nod and looked back at Megumi. "Break one of her leg to make sure she doesn't run off," he ordered before walking away.

Suoh nodded silently before closing the door behind him and walking over to the frightened woman shaking violently on the floor.

"I-If you value your life, you would stop” she warned, but when Suoh didn’t stop, she tried something else. “I'll hire you to be my bodyguard. I'll pay you double…no, triple what Asami is paying you. I'll give you a high retirement pension. I'll even provide a high class condo for you to live in…" Megumi pleaded as the giant stomped closer and closer to her.

"And…and…I'll give…I'll give you…" Megumi's face went white when Suoh grabbed her ankle and lifted it off of the floor. "Wha-What do you think yo –" Megumi stuttered, but before she could finish, Suoh brought his foot up and stomped down at the side of her knee, snapping the tender bone in her leg in half.

Asami grinned when he heard the loud shriek coming from down the hall.

When he reached the room, he slid the door open and looked down at the unconscious girl. He smiled to himself and walked towards her. As he got closer he noticed her breathing was still heavy. And when he touched her cheek with the back of his hand, he let out a sigh. The effect of the drug still hasn't worn off. He pulled the comforter away and the sight caused him to growl out in anger. Takeru's clothes were torn and her undergarments weren't on her. But worst of all, there were marks on her neck and collarbone. Another man (men) had dared to taste her before him. The thought of those three punks touching what he had deemed his angered him. He scooped the small girl up into his arms and headed towards the bathroom. He wanted her clean before he tasted her himself. But it’s never fun unless the prey is alive and kicking. He’ll clean her, let her sleep, and when she wakes, he will feast. 

\--- Aki ½ ---

Akihito exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. The room has been neatly cleaned up, and Asami was nowhere in sight. That made her heart sink - her assumption was correct. Both she and Akihito really was just a one-time thing. She walked around the room looking for some clothes and her eyes fell on to some neatly-folded fabric on a counter. She walked over to it and saw a note resting on top.

_I have some urgent business_

_to take care of at the moment,_

_but will be back tonight to keep_

_you company._

_-Asami_

Akihito scrunched up the note on her hands. The old geezer was teasing her. She tossed the note in the trash can and grabbed the clothes. Holding it up, she noticed it was the rose-printed black dress she had refused the first time. Why wasn't she surprised? She sighed and noticed another dress on the counter. Carefully unfolding it, she gasped when she saw what it was. It was Ichibana's dress, intact and new. Did Asami do this?

Perhaps Asami wasn't all bad…


	7. Nightingale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and ideas belong to Yamane Ayano and Takahashi Rumiko
> 
> Beta: gDeIpVhIrNoEtt
> 
> Contents: Duo gender, AU, supernatural, language
> 
> A/N: Sorry for not updating, I’m having writers block and it’s just not leaving, I did manage to squeeze this chapter out, but the writing process was still very choppy.

Part 7: Nightingale

Suzuki shoved through Asami's men when he saw his daughter on the cold cement ground, sobbing while clutching her swollen, broken leg.

"Your daughter is quite vain, did you know that Suzuki?" Asami asked as he took a cigarette out from its package. "Illegal drug use, abuse and attempted rape, how are you going to defend yourself?"

"Asami..." Suzuki grinded out between his clutched teeth, "how could you do this to her?!"

"I wouldn't have done anything if you knew how to raise a child properly," Asami responded nonchalantly. "She suggested I sell myself for money, she also believed I would come crawling to her on my knees and beg, and according to her, I'm only good for dog food."

Suzuki became speechless. He tried to talk, but Asami interrupted him.

"She also had her friends harm what I have claimed mine. I suggest you teach her: if she wants to beat a dog, she has to at least see who the owner is," Asami continued. "I have tapes of what happened last night. I also have tapes of your daughter at several orgy parties."

That sent Suzuki into shock. Orgy parties? His little girl? "Don't fuck with me, Asami. Do you expect me to believe that Megumi would do something so vulgar?"

"If you ask her friends in the who’s faces show up in the videos, I'm sure you'll find everything to be true."

Suzuki lowered his gaze. Asami didn't sound like he was lying. Asami isn't the type to harm a helpless person without reason. For his daughter to be in such a state, she has much aroused Asami's anger. Suzuki fished his pants and clenched his teeth together. He didn't want to do this, but his position isn't high, not high enough to protect himself and his family from Asami. In Asmai's eyes, he is just an insignificant mosquito. He needed to keep Asami's favor in order to help him maintain his current in position in Japan; but it seems his daughter has tip that balance towards the ground, but not all the way yet. He still had a little bit of hope left.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Suzuki shifted his weight so that he was on his knees, kneeling in front of Asami, not daring to even sneak a glance at the monstrous man in front of him.   
Megumi's eyes went wide when she saw her father lower down his head into a deep, formal bow. The bow was so low; her father's forehead was grinding against the concrete ground, almost skinning his forehead. She had never seen her father submit to such a level, and she had ever seen or heard her father tremble so much. There was absolutely no power left in the once mighty Suzuki, only an insignificant man, begging for mercy and forgiveness. 

"Asami-sama, please forgive my inability to discipline my child properly. Please forgive her this time and I assure you, such a thing will never happen again."  
Asami took another drag of his cigarette and exhaled. His mood was good and he felt generous tonight. "You can get up now, Suzuki."

Suzuki slowly raised his head, but it was too early for him to feel relieved.

" _I_ will let her off the hook this time, but I believe Takeru Akie would like to release some pent-up anger too," Asami said.

"Takeru Akie...you mean that employee from the first day?" Suzuki asked, trembling slightly and Asami nodded.

\--- Aki ½ ---

Akihito had just returned the dress back to Ichibana and thanked her once again. Ichibana held the dress up and Akihito could see the woman was suspecting something. This was not the original dress. But the woman’s interest quickly shifted from the piece of expensive fabric to her night with Asami Ryuichi. She persistently asked her questions, which was no surprise because a simple dinner date turned into her disappearing with Asami for more than half a day. Akihito assured her nothing happened. She just got drunk and Asami was kind enough to let her sleep in one of the rooms. When Ichibana asked if anything happened during the night, Akihito fought a blush and quickly brushed the woman off. Of course when she gets back, Kou and Takato would be there waiting to interrogate her. Dammit, she really wanted to give Suzuki Megumi a good, hard punch, but she can't really hit a girl, can she, now?

The incident from last night seemed to have gone unheard. The only one who came up to her and asked how she felt was the owner. Asami must have told the owner to keep everything in the shadows and that was something she was grateful for. But one thing for sure bothered her. How did Asami clean her? Did Asami throw her in a hot water tub and rinse her off? If he did, he should have seen her change forms. But if he did, why did she wake up as Akie and not Akihito? If Asami really did see the transformation, shouldn't she have waked up tied or chained in some way in her male form? There was so much questions she needed clarification with, but those would have to wait until Asami comes back this evening. Another thing that bothered her was the location of Suzuki Megumi, her lackeys, and her father. Even though she said she can't hit a girl, there was no way Akihito would be satisfied if she just let the bitch slip away after messing with her. Asami had said he would be away for business, but a few of his men still remained at the onsen. When Akihito approached them to ask where Suzuki Megumi and her three friends were, the men just told her that Suzuki had gone back home and she need not worry. When she repeatedly asked them where she was, to the point where she heard the sound of their patience snapping in half, they replied that their boss is still tying up loose ends with them, which scared Akihito a little bit.

She didn't know how Asami handled his enemies, but she can safely assume it wasn't in a pleasant manner; most likely beatings or some sort of physical and mental pain, she assumed based on previous experience with the man…it can't be that Asami is out raping that woman, could it?

Akihito quickly shook that thought out of her head. Asami can go and fuck whoever he wished; it didn't bother her one bit, although the man's little acts of kindness did touch her somewhat.

Whatever happened already happened. Right now, all she wanted to do was rest, but that seemed impossible as Akihito finally reached her room. "Did you guys do it?" was the immediate question as soon as Akihito slid the shoji door open. She stared at her two eager friends but quickly brushed them off as she went towards the bedroom and collapsed on the futon that was still laid out. She felt absolutely exhausted despite resting for more than half a day.

"Akihitooooo," Kou called out in an annoyingly stupid voice that made her want to jab him in the throat.  
"What!" she barked out.

"What happened last night?" he asked, anticipation and humor clearly evident in his voice.

"Nothing…"

"You were gone the whole night, don't tell me nothing happened!" Kou snapped back.

"Really…nothing happened. I got drunk and fell asleep in one of the empty rooms." Akihito (half) lied.

"Was _he_ also in this empty room of yours?" Kou teasing voice sounded out.

"He had to sleep somewhere…"

"So you're telling me that that man did not do anything to a cute, young, drunk thing like yourself?" this time, it was Takato's turn to annoy her.

"Even if he did, I don't remember…" Akihito mumbled, leaving out the fact that she did, apparently (according to Asami) beg Asami to fuck her (courtesy of the drug). However, the events after she regained consciousness will be kept a secret forever. "Guys, just let me sleep…nothing happened, really…"

Kou and Takato looked over at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Their friend's hangover seemed pretty bad. "Alright...fine, but we want details later," Kou said as he and Takato went back to work.

Akihito buried his face into the pillow and groaned. She would like to say truthfully that nothing happened, but she didn't know whether she was still a virgin or not…and she didn't know how to check either. But she was too tired to dwell on it. Too lazy to even change back into a guy, Akihito pulled the comforter up, cuddled into its warmth and felt asleep.

The next time Akihito woke up, night had come. Pulling herself off of the futon, she groggily dragged her feet towards the washroom to wash her face with cold water. She had slept too much, leaving her feeling overly-tired to do any sort of work.

The cold water didn't seem to help much in waking her up, and some parts of her body still seemed pretty tense. Whatever the hell that drug was, the aftereffects were pretty strong. She just hoped it wasn’t anything addictive or dangerous for her body. She still had a long life ahead of her.  
Closing the bathroom door, Akihito noticed she was still alone in the shared room. Kou and Takato were nowhere to be seen, and their shift should have ended by now. Where they in the hot springs? Akihito wondered and a piece of paper on the counter confirmed that.

_We're in the mixed bath._

_-Takato, Kou_

What the hell were those two doing in the mixed bath? Did they find some girls or something? She had to be careful; Asami had said he would be back in the evening to _accompany_ her. Slipping into the baths was too dangerous at the moment. She'll just go and confirm the whereabouts of her two friends and head right back, without bumping into Asami. Having Asami carry her towards the bathtub this morning was terrifying enough. If she didn't put up a stronger guard, her secret will be out in no time; and honestly, she couldn't imagine what Asami will do to her once he knows.

Akihito carefully unwrapped the gauze around her lower leg and cleaned the wound. The cut was healing nicely, but there was still a little bit of blood oozing out now and then. Taking out the first-aid kit, Akihito cut a long strip of gauze and re-wrapped the wound, then threw the old bloody bandages into the trashcan.

Stripping off her yukata, Akihito slipped on a pair of cargo shorts and a black tank top. She tightened the belt all the way to the last loop and tied the ends of the tank top in a knot, to prevent the top from slipping down her shoulders. She put on a pair of flip flops, though they were probably not hers, and went out.

The hallway was filled with the light aroma of sake and several side dishes from the kitchen. Akihito could hear the chitter-chatter of the guests from the rooms. The food smelled good, and the fragrance of the sake complimented the food. But thinking back to the previous night, she remembered how those three guys kicked her around like a soccer ball, making it a game to try and knock the food out of her. Now the delicious smell of food from the onsen just made her stomach turn. Idiotic punks - she should have just let them stuff their cocks down her mouth just so she could bite it off.

There were still some employees running around, delivering food, blankets and pillows despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. Akihito covered her mouth as she opened up to yawn. She lazily dragged her feet towards the baths area.

The mixed bath was often empty, or filled with a couple of old men and women, but only rarely. Nobody really went in there unlike the men or women bath that's probably filled up right now. People probably didn't want to seem forward or something, but it was a perfect place to chat with friends or relax under the stars and moon with no interruptions. And sure enough, when Akihito reached the changing room, she heard no voices coming from the direction of the mixed bath. She needed a quiet soak in the healing springs tonight to loosen up her muscles and headache. Just a quick dip would do, maybe five to ten minutes. On her way here, she didn’t sense Asami’s presence, so she let her guard down. 

Remembering Kou and Takato's request to not barge in on them naked with her female bits, Akihito threw her clothes into a basket and wrapped a towel around herself to cover up. Her friends had a lot of nerve to tell her not walk around naked in front of them, especially when the three of them had shared so many porn magazines and videos together. Akihito still remembered when Kou and Takato first discovered her secret. They were about fourteen to fifteen, so boobs were the newest thing. When Akihito turned into a girl in front of them and took of her shirt, Takato got dizzy and started chewing on one of her photos and Kou started drooling. The two of them became embarrassed to see an actual, real life naked (half) woman. After that, but she could clearly tell the two wanted to see more, but were too embarrassed to ask.

Wearing the towel up high felt weird, but once she was in those hot waters, a towel wouldn't be necessary anymore. It'll be just their manhood in the springs. When was the last time she casually changed back into a man? Oh yea, before Asami came. Even this morning, when the older man left her in the bathtub to clean up, she scrubbed herself raw with cold water, fearing that Asami would step inside the washroom to hand her something or to tell her something. Whatever the case, she just desperately needed to feel more of her balls and least of her fat, heavy boobs.

"Wazza…Aki went boom!"

Hearing her name, Akihito immediately became alert and stopped to listen. That voice belonged to Kou. It was Kou's drunk voice.

"Yea, yea…Aki body went all weird…it went _woooo!_ "

That was Takato's drunk voice. They still owed the onsen money so how did the two get drunk? Akihito looked around a little more and noticed something unpleasant. She inhaled and held her breath as she made her way outside the change room, hoping her suspicions weren't true. But the sight in the hot springs crushed her hopes into tiny pieces of glass.

Neatly-folded dress shirt and pants, topped with a tie in one of the changing room's bins had Akihito's blood going cold. But the sight of the man she desperately wanted to push out of her brain soaking in the bath across from her two best friends, drinking sake, froze ever nerve and cell in her body. To make it worse, those two bodyguards of his were also there.

It was Takato who noticed her first. "Heyyyyy, Akiiii, come'mere…." He gestured with his hand, waving it wildly in the air. Next was Kou, who immediately started to splash the water like a seal and calling her over like a dog. The last was Asami, who smirked when he saw her and gestured her over with just a simple wave of his fingers. Not even a single sound came from the man which pissed Akihito off even more as she stomped over, wishing she had grabbed a longer towel.

"What did you do to them?" Akihito demanded.

"They said they were waiting for their friend so I offered them some sake. Drinking sake under the moon, on a peaceful evening is quite lovely, no?" Asami's smooth voice called out as he took a sip of his sake.

"You're an artistic now? Oh wait, don't tell me you're actually a romantic at heart!" Akihito coughed out a laugh at that thought.

"I'm just enjoying the little pleasures in life…why don't you join us?" This time, Akihito could clearly see the challenge in Asami's eyes. The man knew she would never jump (even if she was all girl) in the water naked with three strangers (Asami and co.) present.

Akihito backed up an inch and Asami chuckled softly. "Scared? Kirishima and Souh have seen their share of the female nude, and so have I. There's nothing to hide," he teased. 

"I bet the three of you guys even carved a girl open before, so I'm sure you've seen even the insides. But you're seeing nothing of mine!" Akihito firmly stated.

"What makes you think we're the type to cut someone open? And besides, I've already seen quite a bit of you this morning, _Akie…?_ "

Okay, the bastard was playing with her now.

"I can tell you're in the shady business. How did you guys take care of Suzuki Megumi and her father, hmm? Their stuff is still here, but they're nowhere to be seen." Akihito felt her voice shake a little after she finished her sentence. She wanted her questions answered now. It was now or never. She wanted revenge on the diet member's daughter, but she didn't want her dead or near-death either. She wanted to know exactly what happened last night, without Asami dancing around the main subject.

"Are you worried for her?" Asami asked as he continued to hold his amused gaze.

"I'm worried you did something to her."

"Don't worry, she's fine, I'll let you meet her tonight if you join me," Asami tried again and Akihito backed off another inch.

"Hold it, buster - a few more questions. How did you clean me last night?"

"Why such a question? I used water."

 _That's what I'm afraid of!_ Akihito internally screamed to herself.

"You were half conscious," Asami continued, "so I laid you on the bed and wiped you off with a towel."  
 _Oh!_ Akihito let out a breath of relief when she heard the answer.

"Okay, okay! Last one; did you really pop the cherry with me last night?" Akihito asked seriously while Asami continued to hold his smirk.

"What do you think?" Asami's sultry voice broke out into the night air and penetrated deep into her flesh, causing heat in her inner core to start rising once again. She was already getting horny from just this man's voice now, which scared her.

Akihtio quickly averted her gaze, strolled over to her two drunken friends floating in the baths and tried dragging them out. Seeing the girl struggling, Asami gestured for his two men to help get the boys out of here so he could have some one-on-one time. The glassed and blond men easily dragged her two heavily dense friends out of the water like they were potatoes. Asami, too, got out of the water like them and stood next to her. Akihito watched as the two men hauled her friends over their shoulders and went towards the changing rooms. Now that it was only the two of them alone again, and it was also cue for Akihito to make her exit.

"It was nice talking to you, but I need to take care of those two over there. Sorry if they caused you trouble," Akihito said as she began to leave, but Asami quickly dragged her back with a yank on the arm.

"I do believe you promised to join me if I answered your questions," Asami said as he firmly gripped her slender arm.

"I never promised," Akihito quickly pointed out.

"You don't need to come into the water, just keep me company for the night" Asami replied as he released her and popped back into the bath.

 _That water is my deathbed!_ Akihito screamed to herself as she stared hard and long at the steaming hot springs while Asami leaned back, propped both arms up to rest on the ledge, and closed his eyes, allowing the moonlight, the cool night air and the steam to open up his mind and body. Akihito wanted to jump in too; her whole body ached and Asami could probably tell too from the way she was limping when she came in. Unable to resist at least a foot soak, she moved an arm's length away from Asami and exposed her feet to the hot water. If it's just this much skin touching hot water, it shouldn't change her form.

"Are you rested up?" the booming voice suddenly spoke out, causing Akihito to jump a little.  
"Y-yea…I guess…"

Asami nodded and went back to relaxing. "So I take it if I weren't here, you would have gotten into the springs with your friends?"

The question completely threw Akihito off-guard. Did Asami seem offended that she wouldn't join him, but would join her two friends?

"Err...I guess," she replied, not sure.

"You don't seem to worry much about being seen in the nude by those two boys, it seems."

 _I give shit about my nudity! It's the water I'm afraid of right now! And I'm a man! I walk around half naked around the house in both forms without a care in the world!_ Akihito inwardly screamed to herself as she slowly turned her head so she could try and read Asami's motives. "The three of us grew up together and we often took baths together....so I guess it just stuck." _And besides, we're all men._ Akihito replied honestly, leaving out the last part.

Asami inhaled the fresh night air deeply into his lungs, and sighed contentedly. It sounded stressful, but Akihito didn't expect less from this man's line of work. Cracking his eyes open, Asami turned around and looked at the girl splashing the water with her small, white feet. Her tiny toes were smoother than any pearls and softer than any velvet. He wanted to taste them.

"You do know that once a girl reach a certain age, they start pushing people....even the ones closest to them, out of the baths, right?"

"Guess I'm not one of them. I have nothing to hide, it's just a body," Akihito replied nonchalantly. She felt weird, talking to Asami in such a casual way.

Asami smirked. "Or perhaps –" Asami's movements could only be called god speed when Akihito could feel nothing but warmth around her. She had no idea what just happened; Asami moved an inch and next thing she knew, she felt a yank and she fell…into her boiling grave. Akihito tried to swim away but felt himself being dragged up towards the surface, to meet the infamous Satan face to face.

" – you are actually male…Takaba Akihito."

That infuriating smirk on the older man's face said it all. Asami knew. His friends sold him out for a couple bottles of sake. Really good sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really bad ending…I know, so sorry T.T but feel free to spam/rant/spaz at me about it. I had put this chapter on hold for quite a few weeks because I didn't like the ending, but in the end, I couldn't think of another conclusion. 
> 
> I’m working on the next chapter but it’s still a little difficult to write for this story…


	8. Rejoined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all recognizable characters and ideas belong to Yamane Ayano and Takahashi Rumiko
> 
> Warnings: unedited, gender swaps, smut
> 
> Spoilers: beginning of the naked truth arch

Part 8 Rejoined

Nobody batted an eye as he was dragged down the hallway, kicking and screaming by his arm. It was as if he was invisible in their eyes or something. There weren’t much people in the hallway, but still, none of the staff moved even their eyeballs in his direction. 

The events immediately following the revelation was an unpleasant one. Asami had dragged him out of the water, tied his arms behind his back and yanked him down the hall towards the room wearing nothing but a towel. Akihito tried to break free from his hold and resisted walking forward, but he was still helplessly dragged behind the elder man; Asami was just that much stronger. 

“Bastard! Let go!” Akihito shouted as he tried to pull his body backwards, making it very difficult for Asami to drag him forward. Bring up his injured leg, he swung it towards Asami, hoping that the kick would land and the hold on him would loosen, but instead, he found himself tossed onto the floor, eating a mouthful of lint and dust. 

Coughing and groaning as he pulled himself off of the floor, Akihito turned around to see Asami looking down at him with mocking eyes and an infuriating grin. Noticing that he had landed on a soft futon instead of the solid, hard tatami mats, Akihito took a quick scan around the room. It was the same room he had woken up in this morning as Akie he noticed before shooting daggers at Asami once again. Akihito snarled and growled, but Asami wasn’t fazed at all, instead, the older man slowly slide the shoji doors close, making sure there was a loud, audible clink when the bamboo panes slammed shut before turning around to smirk at Akihito with a predatory glint in his eyes. 

“Relax Takaba, resisting will just cause the ropes to cut into your skin further” Asami said as he went towards the minibar to pour himself a drink. The man was wearing one of the inns yukatas and had a towel around his neck. It seemed so casual. Usually, it was suits and ties with this man, but the yukata suited this Japanese man as well…and remembering this morning’s events, Asami’s birthday suit suited him equally well. “Why don’t we get to know each other better? Last time we were too rushed” Asami started as he walked in front of the tied down young man, and leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed. 

“I think the two of us know each other too well…considering we’re strangers. You explored me quite thoroughly last time…and this morning” Akihito spat out. 

“I want to know more about you Takaba, for example, this curse of yours. Please, enlighten me.” Asami was mocking him, he was sure of it, Akihito thought as he clenched his teeth tight together. 

“I’m sure my drunken friends already told you everything you needed to know” Akihito sharply accused. 

“I was hoping to get some information out of them, but even drunk, those two told me nothing but useless information” Asami informed him and Akihito looked at up the older man questionably. “Your friends didn’t betray you if that’s what you were wondering.”

“Then…what did…” Akihito started.

“I wasted my evening listening to them talk about your criminal records…and how you didn’t stop wetting your bed until you entered the third grade” Asami’s positively evil voice spoke out, sending chills down Akihito’s spine. But having Asami knowing about his embarrassing past even was more mortifying.

“I-I was eight!” Akihito corrected. “I was just a little brat!” 

“And you still are” Asami corrected. “Let’s not stray away from the main subject here. Last time we met as two men, I didn’t take my time to enjoy the little things. So, tell me about yourself, Takaba Akihito.”

“Y-You already know I’m a man…what else is there to know” Akihito muttered.

“Cold water changes you into a woman and hot water changes you back, correct?” Asami checked with the kid, but Akihito simply ignored him and continued to snarl.

“How…” Akihito said quietly. “How did you know about my curse? How long have you know? It was last night wasn’t it? You lied when you said you just ‘wiped me down’ didn’t you? You actually put me in the tub didn’t you?” 

“When I said I wiped you down with a cloth, I didn’t lie, I just left out some details” Asami said in a laughing tone. 

“You!” Akihito cried. “So you knew since yesterday and kept quiet?” 

“Oh I knew alright, but I didn’t necessarily find out last night” Asami mocked the boy teasingly, trying to increase the confusion in Akihito. The confused look on the photographer was so cute, Asami could feel his cock being filled with unbearable heat, but he was a businessman, and businessmen must keep their poker faces and their best cards in their pockets until the end. 

“W-what do you mean…” Akihito quietly asked as he tried to process all of the possible scenarios in his head. Asami knew about his curse before last night. “If you had known for so long…you were playing ignorance in front of me all this time?”

When all Asami gave him was a simple smirk and the “I know everything” look, Akihito flipped. He could feel his frustration overfilling his body. If he didn’t get Asami to stop dancing around all of his questions, he was going to have a nervous breakdown. 

“Answer me! Truthfully!” Akihito shouted. Seeing how desperate the boy was for some answers, Asami pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to the mini bar for a refill. Opening the cabinet, Akihito could see fancy, glass bottles of liquor filling every inch of the space inside. And they all looked like top quality alcohol, none of that champagne in a can he always gets at the superstore.

After Asami had filled the glass up with whisky and ice, he took a sip before turning his gaze back to Akihito. “You want to know when I found out.” 

“That’s the question, what’s the answer?” Akihito quickly followed up.

“Three years ago, a Chinese acquaintance of mine told me stories of a mystical cursed spring, uninhabited, deep in the mountains of China. He said he was in search of these springs, in hope to perhaps create a new trading route to increase business. In the end, he backed out of his plans and decided to leave the springs as it is” Asami explained as he took another sip from his glass. “After he told me the plans were to be withdrawn, he began telling me crazy mythical stories of these springs; something about taking on another form by the temperature of water. I honestly didn’t know whether I should have believed him or not; however, he was very enthusiastic about these springs,” Asami explained as he recalled the past event. 

Akihito stayed silent as he listened to Asami’s explanation. Asami had just explained that he had some knowledge on Jusenkyo’s cursed springs, but that still doesn’t answer his questions. “And…?” he followed up.

“Suoh did quite a number on your head when we first captured you didn’t he?” Asami asked.

“No shit, my head was throbbing for days” Akihito complained. 

“Yes, you were completely out cold, to the point where you didn’t even twitch as I tied those  
leather straps onto you” Asami recalled.

“What are you insinuating…” Asami carefully asked, putting on another layer of defence.

“You were completely out cold…to the point where even cold water couldn’t wake you up” Asami smirked as he gave Akihito an evil glint. “I was actually pleasantly surprised”

Akihito stared wide eyed at the man in front of him, mouth gaped open as he took in the words. Asami had known, known from the moment they first “officially” met. The man had known he and Akie was the same person for such a long time while he continued to act like an idiot, trying to conceal his identity.

“Are you making fun of me…?” Akihito muttered softly. “Are you making fun of me?” he said again, louder this time. “Did you enjoy seeing me make a fool out of myself?” 

Asami chuckled at his seriousness. Akihito was serious, this was his pride he was talking about and Asami has just been playing him this whole time. He had made a completely idiot out of himself trying to conceal everything. From the time he made up the fact that Akie was his estranged sister to the battle with Suzuki Megumi over sake during Asami’s first night at the inn up until now, he had been acting like a complete and utter idiot. 

“I wasn’t making fun of you, I just enjoyed seeing you trying everything within your abilities to hide your secret from me” Asami said, his tone this time, containing some genuine taste. “You were cute” Asami concluded and Akihito blushed, hard. His face instantly blossomed into rouge and heat. He tried to brush it off, but his body wasn’t allowing even a bit of dishonesty. 

“I-I’m not cute!” he managed to blurt out. “Don’t make fun of me!”

“I told you, I’m not making fun of you. This spirit of yours, I wanted to see more of it.” The sincerity in Asami’s voice caused Akihito to falter. He didn’t know whether the man was serious or not, but he can’t let his defence fall now. Asami was someone who knew how to manipulate. With just a few sweet words, and countless men and women swoon for him, but he had refused to be one of them. 

“Stop the crap Asami” Akihito spat out.

“I’m serious Takaba” Asami responded and Akihito found himself at a loss for words. He averted his eyes. Akihito wanted to look at something, anything but Asami’s face. The man seemed serious, but at the same time, not. It was so easy to fall into this man’s trap. He had held his mind back, but no matter how prideful he was, his body was just too honest. _The body never lies,_ he remembered Asami muttering those words to him at some point before. 

Thinking back to the events in the past few days, Akihito began to wonder just what the older man was trying to do. Asami, despite the fact of knowing the truth, still acted so…kind towards him. No, it was an act, to get him to keep dancing in his hands Akihito convinced himself. He was fucking tied and forcefully dragged through the hallway a few moments ago. That “chivalrous” Asami was just a fake.

Lost in thought, Akihito jerked when Asami’s body suddenly moved away from the counter, startling him. “Stop! Don’t come here!” he shouted as he tried backing away. “Stay away!”

Chuckling, Asami continued to walk towards the boy, who was trying his best to scoot away from him. The towel wrapped around the boy at this point had begun to slide off of him, revealing his long legs, and just a peek of what was hidden even deeper within. 

“Stay away when you look like that Takaba?” Asami teased as he scanned his eyes up and down the boy’s body, as if it was a feast. Creamy, porcelain skin, soft pink nibbles, eyes blazing with spirit, and an ass, the roundest he has ever seen on a man caused his testosterone levels to overflow and spill all over the floor of the room. Takaba Akihito was an instant turn on for him; he didn’t need much to get a hard on when he was with this kid. Whether Takaba was a guy or girl, he felt his body heat up fast and high, to the point where even cold water will dissolve just upon touching him. 

“I’m not stopping” 

With quick movements Asami cupped the back of the boy’s head and brought their lips together. Akihito tired his best to squeeze his lips and teeth shut, denying Asami access, but the man was too forceful, domination, and skilled. Akihito continued to glare into the older man’s eyes, but that simply added more kindle to Asami’s burning arousal. 

“You’re pretty good…” Asami commented quietly. “After being drugged and nearly raped, you’re still able to show such strength…Cute face, piercing eyes, fiery spirit…you really have be mine” Asami said as he carefully studied the boy with a smile. 

“Are you baiting me?” Akihito said “Fuck off jackass. Didn’t you already have your fun with me? Now let me go! I’m not some solution to your mid-life crisis!” 

Asami twitched. “Oh? But that mouth of yours never seems to solve anything either” he commented as he leaned in closer at the boy trashing in his bonds. 

“Stay away” Akihito warned. 

“Not a chance Takaba” Asami said as he pushed and pressed the boy down into the futon. Wetting his lips, Asami bent down and yanked at the boy’s ankles, pulling him so that the photographer was right under him. “I wonder how you would react to slow agony” Asami’s menacing voice spoke out next to his ears.

A slow wetness soon crawled up the shell of his ear and Akihito jerked away, only to have his head pinned to the futon and Asami on top, dominating over him. “I’m not going to let you go anytime soon Takaba, you might as well give in and enjoy it” Asami suggested as his arousal started to fluctuate between high and extreme.

“Fuck, how am I supposed to enjoy this? This is rape!” Akihito shouted while trying to wiggle away, but the hand on his head was strong and crushing. 

“It’s not rape if you enjoy it. Look, you’re erect and all I did was play with your ear” Asami pointed out in a mocking tone.

“Are you fucking deaf? I don’t enjoy it! I’m not erect by choice! I don’t have volunteer control over my sex hormones or whatever they are called!” Akihito cried out. 

Asami’s eyes narrowed at the young man making up excuses and trying to get away. He knew the kid enjoyed it. Even if it was rape, even if it was forceful, the kid still managed to show such an aroused face filled with wanton pleasure. There was no denying it, this boy was too sensitive to pleasure, he enjoyed sex, but wasn’t open to admitting it, so he will personally force open that door, he will break the hinges so Takaba will have him and only him. He will not allow any other beings to mark the boy. But that defiance behavior still needed to remain intact or his interest towards Takaba Akihito will decline. 

“What about my rights? What about my say in this?” Akihito shouted.

“Your body is already telling me everything I want to know Takaba” Asami said as he bit down lightly on his neck while reaching for the semi-hard erection under the towel. “I have conquered every fiber of your being. Every single molecule in your body, down to the last atom, now belongs to me; and I want that understood.”

The seer dominance in the older man’s voice made Akihito shudder. Asami had left no room for him to fight back, and Akihito knew it. Just like a jaguar, he pissed on his bitch and claimed it his, and Asami was claiming Akihito his bitch, but hell will freeze over before the photographer will let that happen. 

“I don’t understand anything and I won’t understand anything” Akihito snapped back. “You can’t have me. You can force yourself into my body, but I myself won’t accept you.”

“Oh?” Asami raised an eyebrow at the declaration. The young man wanted to test his limit and he was more than willing to help the boy see just how much he needed to push before he cracked. Testing human’s endurance to physical pain was an interesting field of study done during war times. He himself also enjoyed toying with his enemies and traitors until they reached their threshold level, but testing the body’s endurance to sexual pleasure, especially a body as sensitive and lewd as this one, would be more entertaining. 

Asami reached out and undid the boy’s binds. 

Immediately feeling his freedom, Akihito lunged with a fist towards Asami’s face, which was easily caught. Asami twisted the boy’s arm back, causing a sharp pain to jerk up the joints and rendering the boy still. Quickly bring the wrist down to the floor, Asami tied the boy’s wrist tightly to the ankles, and did the same with the other side. The boy looked absolutely delicious with his ass up in the air facing him, completely at his mercy. 

“The head is a small, hard target, never aim for it first, especially if you are an amateur. Go for the chest region, it’s a larger target. You might not be able to knock your enemy out, but at least you’ll be able to stun him long enough to make your escape” Asami lecture as he stood back to take in the view. Akihito tried to flip over to the side, but Asami wouldn’t have any of it. The view was too good to spoil. 

“What’s the matter? You’re moving your hips already” Asami mocked, but knew the boy was actually trying to shift into a less humiliating position. “Is your body aching already” Asami asked as he held the boy’s hips in place and began rubbing lightly at the entrance. “It’s been a while since you’ve used this, you’re hard, not tight” Asami commented as he probed around the anus, playing like a cat would with a mouse before it kills it. 

“Ah…! Stop” Akihito cried out as he felt one finger lightly brushing around his arousal regions. “I don’t want it…!”

“You clearly do…see?” Asami said as he began to shallowly thrust two fingers inside. “Judging for the way you’re swallowing my fingers, you’ve been yearning for this moment to come haven’t you?” Asami mocked. 

“No…no…” Akihito muttered as he tried to muffle his cries into the futon. 

“You were aching for it this morning remember?” Asami reminded of when he went down on the female form this morning. “Your hips were moving quite vigorously this morning, was it that good?” Asami asked as he pulled his fingers out, causing Akihto to cry out at the loss.

“D-Dammit! You know what? Just do it! Do it as many times as you want so you can throw me away when you’re bored with me!” Akihito cried out. “What’s the matter? Akihito asked when Asami creased to move. “I’m giving you permission to do it so hurry up!” 

“That won’t do Takaba” Asami replied. “I need you to ask for it truthfully.”

That tiny glint he saw in the older man’s eyes just after that sentence was predatory. He was going to be swallowed whole. Akihito tried to squirm away but Asami yanked him back with a pull and flipped him around so all that could be seen was his crotch. 

“The tip is still very pink and smooth Takaba” Asami commented as he gently rubbed the slip back and forth, causing the young man to groan. “It seems you haven’t been touching yourself very much ever since our last encounter. Were you waiting for my hands?” 

Akihito looked away.

“Were you trying to imitate my touch?” Asami mocked. 

“Fuck no!” Akihito cried out. “I felt sick for weeks that I thought I went impotent!” 

“Oh?” Asami said before giving the dripping organ in his hand a crushing squeeze, causing Akihito to scream out in both pain and pleasure. 

“What’s this? You’ve gotten even harder?” Asami teased as he eased up on his grip to feel the organ in a more intimate touch. “You respond quite well to pain. It seems you can’t become fully hard unless I get a little rough.”

“T-That’s not true…”Akihito responded as the intensity inside of him began to fill up to the rim.

“Is that so? Then how about this?” 

Immediately following his words, Asami shoved three fingers passed the tight ring of muscles and violently hooked up.

Letting out a wild cry with tears stinging his eyes, his shaft throbbed and withdrew all of its contents into the air, soiling the inn’s luxury futon. Feeling himself slowly descending back down to Earth, Akihito gasped and twitched as he recovered from his first orgasm of the night. 

“You seem to like it rough very much Takaba” Asami commented as he leaned down for a kiss. 

Still mellowed out, Akihito did not have the strength to grab hold of that tongue in his mouth for one good bite. He knew Asami was a master when it comes to seduction. The man’s skills when it comes to the tongue was insane; Akihito didn’t even know that the tongue could induce so much arousal in a person until Asami introduced it to him during their first encounter and also this morning. The moist muscle easily suppressed his own and started massaging the inside of his mouth, causing him to moan at the taste of the toxic perfume. Asami wasn’t going easy on him. The man completely engulfed his being, scorching his lips and taking over his mouth with expert techniques and precision. 

A tail of saliva formed between them when Asami pulled back. That lewd face filled with arousal and ecstasy would be able to fill any man up right away. Smiling, Asami brushed the back of his hand over the boy’s soft, flushed cheek and bent down to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead, then the temple, then the eyelids, then the cheeks; slowing moving his way down from the neck to the stomach, spoiling him with rare affection, but he couldn’t help it, Takaba Akihito was such a tasty little creature. He could gorge himself with the boy, but that would mean missing out on the small helpings along the way. And side dishes always include some interesting choices. 

Taking both legs in hand, Asami pressed his lips up against the boy’s thigh, inhaling the unique scent. Darting his tongue out, he gave the meat a slow taste, allowing the salty taste and smooth texture to glide across his taste buds. The skin was so soft and soothing as Asami felt the skin, planting light kisses along it until he reached between the legs. Rolling the two baggy sacs in his hands, Asami bent down and lightly licked the perineum, causing the boy to wither and trash in his hold as he caressed the intimate skin. 

Akihito cried and yanked on his bonds, but with his wrists and ankles tied together, he couldn’t even give his assailant a good, hard kick. Asami was taking his sweet time teasing him while he was trying to supress the raging arousal threating to tear through his body. As his struggles became wilder, Akihito suddenly found Asami’s large hand around his neck, pressing him down and warning him. Warning him to stay still or else the ride was going to be a rough one. Akihito tried biting the hand, but it wasn’t within reach, he tried to scoot away but the larger man had him pressed firmly onto the futon. The pressure on him was heavy, heavy enough to steal away precious oxygen from his lungs, but just light enough to allow air to enter into his passage to keep him breathing. Akihito cried out and jerked when he felt the tip of his cock engulfed into a warm, moist cavern. Asami was licking him. The man wasn’t giving him complete satisfaction. Simply twirling his tongue around the head of the organ, Asami mercilessly teased the young man with agonizing pleasure. Feeling the young man thrusting up, he tightens the hold on Akihito’s thin neck, stilling all movements as he continued to slide his tongue lightly across the opening of the shaft. The tickling sensation really drove Akihito wild. He cannot stand being tickled, but the thick, rough hand around his neck was like a time bomb, and yet the feeling of being overpowered gave him a new sensation he could not make out. 

His whole body trembled as Asami continued to tease him endlessly. Satisfying him, and yet torturing him – sexually. 

“Asami…Asami…” Akihito gasped out. “No more…”

Slipping away from the leaking organ, with two fingers, Asami thrust in and stretched open the tight hole forcefully, causing the young man to scream in pain, and yet the moment he darted his tongue inside the boy, Akihito’s vision blurred while his shaft ejected all of his pent up arousal. 

“Fufu…what a nice scent” Asami commented as he tasted the boy’s release on his tongue. The exotic scent and taste tightened around his senses like a noose, as he stared at the boy gasping for air. “Don’t faint on me yet Takaba” Asami said as he licked his fingers. “It’s been a while since I’ve marked you.” Pushing the legs back, Asami positioned himself in front of Akihito’s entrance and with agonizing slowness, he began entering. 

Akihito felt his muscles being stretched slowly, he felt the large organ inching its way inside, but just suddenly, it pulled out. He looked up to see what was going on, but Asami just stared back at him, smirking. Suddenly, he felt the shaft enter again about one third of the way in, then it pulled out again.

“A-Asami…what are you…” Akihito stuttered as he watched the sadistic expression on the older man grow. “Ah! Asami no! I can’t!” he cried out when he felt the older man shallowly thrust in once again, only to pull out at a slow, tortuous speed. “No…no…leave it in…” Akihito begged in a meek voice.

“That expression…such a tantalizing view…” Asami said as he brushed the back of his hand against the boy’s flushed cheeks. Without wasting a second more, Asami slammed in to the hilt, causing the boy to arch up and scream into the heavens. “Admit it…you like this don’t you Takaba? You little slut.”

Moving in and out between ecstasy and reality, Asami’s words were mere murmurs to his ears. 

“Does it feel that great to have me inside of you Takaba?” Asami asked as he bent down to taste the nape of the boy’s neck. “You are quite the morsel” Asami chuckled.

“It…it doesn’t feel good…it’s sick…” Akihito cried out.

“Oh? But you’re so tight, trapping me inside of you, caging me, engulfing me; your body is much more honest than that mouth of yours” Asami mocked as he began to move his hips, feeling the soft and smooth flesh inside the boy. “Your ass is quite gentle, I’m glad you didn’t let anyone else in. Remember Takaba, this body is for me and me alone” Asami growled out as he began slamming inside hard, causing the boy to tighten up even more. 

_It burns_ Akihito clenched his teeth as he endured the merciless thrusts.

“What`s wrong Takaba? Remember, you asked for this” Asami said as his expression grew darker with each thrust. He was almost at his limit, and so was Akihito. He could feel the boy`s insides has been stretched to the limit, but that only meant the young man hasn’t been used by anyone else, and that the boy could feel him completely. 

Droplets of sweat and semen landed on the soft futon as their coupling grew more and more intense. The cavern tightened, nearly breaking his shaft when Akihito came again. As the young man`s breathing stabilized, Asami bathed in that expression of erotic arousal. 

The most beautiful expression; caught between pain, pleasure, happiness, satisfaction and more, all coming together to overwhelm the senses, enough to drive a person`s soul completely away from its physical body, all showed on that one expression. Unable to resist, Asami dove down and devoured that toxic taste, overpowering the boy`s mouth once again with his needs, but it wasn’t enough, he wasn’t sated with just kissing.

“We`re not done yet Takaba, brace yourself” he warned as he pinned the boy down onto the futon once again and began to move. Pulling out slowly and slamming back in hard, hard enough to create a loud slapping sound when their flesh connected. 

The screams only fueled his desires more as he continued to pull out with agonizing slowness and slamming in with great speed and roughness, hitting the boy`s sweet spot each time. 

“A-Asami…no…no more…” Akihito gasped out as he felt Asami slowly pull back again. As his cries grew louder with each thrust, and his muscles tightening once again, Asami slipped his hand around the base of his shaft, holding it in a crushing grip to prevent him from cumming again. Akihito trashed at his bonds and cried for Asami to let go, but the older man`s smirk just grew wider as the photographer`s eyes began to fill with tears. 

“Crying already Takaba? I`m not sated yet so be a man and endure it till the end” Asami mocked as he picked up his pace. 

Akihito felt humiliated. Was he not a man? He can`t help it if he release so quickly…Asami`s torturous movements took his body away from him and held it under his control. He swallowed down his shame as he watched the cock slide in and out of him. He tried moving his hips from side to side to dislodge the hand causing him discomfort, and he tried to hold back his tears as he felt the semen build up inside of his shaft once again, causing him excruciating pain. Once he felt Asami`s cock grow bigger inside of him, he knew that his agony will come to an end soon. 

The older man slammed in once more – hard and solid – spilling all of his seeds inside, allowing the tightened muscles to milk every drop he had to offer. 

The two of them remained intimately joined and still as each tried to catch their breaths. Only after Akihito could finally feel his body again did Asami pull out. Getting up, Asami grabbed a fresh towel neatly folded on the counter and headed towards the showers, leaving Akihito tied up and covered in a mixture of their cum. 

“Wait!” Akihito cried out. “Untie me you jackass!”

Stopping in his tracks, Asami turned around to look at the vulnerable boy and smirked. “I can`t have my meal running away from me, so just stay like that until I come back Takaba.”

Just before the doors to the bathroom closed, Asami chuckled as a series of curses flew his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates but the writer’s block just isn’t leaving…worst of all, I am now completely stuck on what to do for the next (few) chapter with this fic. So please bear with me as I slowly figure this out. And of course, thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this :D
> 
> Edit: I've had a few readers on ff.net asking me why there's a few gaps in the story ie Asami didn't seem like he knew about the secret a few chapters back when he was pondering the difference between Akie and Akihito, is because something like configurational change is hard to believe, especially for a practical, businessman like Asami. He only saw the form change once, and even though it happened right in front of his eyes, something so fictional is still hard to believe so he couldn't completely accept it so he kept the thought of Aki and Akie being two completely different people at the back of his mind until he saw the change again after washing an unconscious Akie and remembered the story that was told to him by that Chinese acquittance.
> 
> I also wanted to write about Asami's views on Akie and Akihito as completely separate individuals. I can't do that if Asami knew for sure they were the same, so that's how it ended up like that.


	9. Fun Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm so sorry for the long hiatus with this story but I was at a complete dead end. 
> 
> I couldn't think of a better way to end the onsen arc so I do hope this is satisfying ^^ the next several chapters will be all one shots, so if you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me! I could use some inspiration!
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: all recognizable characters and ideas belong to yamane ayano and takahashi rumiko
> 
> Warning: sexual content, gender changes, unedited

Part 9 Fun Games

Asami could maintain his control no longer. For the past three hours, a certain unconscious, cherubic young man has been nuzzling against him, silently demanding to be cuddled and caressed. The two of them have been going at it all night. He had heavily imprinted his existence into Akihito’s body. He had explored every curve, every shadow and dominated them with his body to the point where even he began to tire. 

Reaching for the glass of cold water beside him, Asami grabbed it and without a moment’s hesitation, poured it all over the young boy’s face, causing a surprised shriek to suddenly fill the room. 

“Good morning beautiful” Asami said in a cheesy tone. 

“W-Wha…” Akihito stuttered. 

The now damped futon slowly slid off of Akihito’s chest, revealing her bosom and a shade of pink Asami had never really seen before. It was a soft, baby pink color with a hint of brown mixed in. It reminded him of the delicate touches of cherry blossom petals on his lips. The velvety texture and the dangerously addictive scent combined and spread across his taste buds, drugging him with its dark magic. However, spring has already passed and autumn was approaching fast. It’ll be another half a year before he could experience the power of Japan’s most loved flower…but perhaps not.

There was two lovely petals presented right in front of him; two lovely petals still attached to its blossom, with its sweet nectar and seeds buried deep inside, just waiting for the bees to come and retrieve it for dispersion. 

“What the hell are you looking at you perv…” Akihito said as she pulled up the futon to cover up her chest. 

“Studying the fine works of nature” Asami replied with a smirk as he laid beside the girl with his head resting on his propped up hand. 

“Jerk…”

“Bitch” Asami teased amusingly. 

“I’m not a bitch! I’m a boy! A boy!” Akihito fumed.

A sudden, but visible glow appeared in Asami’s rare colored eyes caused Akihito to flinch, but before she could escape, Asami was on top of her once again, caging her in with his brawny arms. 

Her hands clutched tight into the damp futon as if it was her only lifeline keeping her out of hell’s mouth. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils dilated with horror while Asami’s pupils dilated with excitement and predatory pleasure. 

“Do-don’t you dare do anything…I mean it…I’m serious Asami!” Akihito said with whatever strength she had left. “I-I won’t forgive you if you force yourself into me again!” Akihito threatened but that only caused the man to chuckle out of amusement. She knew her threats were empty, and what’s Asami going to do with forgiveness anyways? But she couldn’t think of anything else in the situation. Fighting this man off in her currently, petite state was absurd; heck, she couldn’t even do it in her male form. This man can snap her bones like a twig, literally. He could easily bind her into any position he desired, and he could do anything to her body while she herself, couldn’t do a thing. She absolutely hated the prehistoric role of women’s subservient to men, but unfortunately, that role was still alive and well in Japan. Just like in Victorian history, where the ideal women was powerless, incapable, obedient and a virgin. In Japan, many men still expect these traits, but that tradition has been long dead to most of the world and she’d be damned if she actually allowed such dinosaur roles to fall upon her. She’d rather slit her throat if she actually allowed herself to be set up for a domineering sexually aggressive relationship.  
Mustering all the anger and frustration in her little body, Akihito shoved hard against Asami’s chiselled chest. “Get off of me!” she shouted.

Asami’s smirk instantly disappeared and was replaced with surprised, even Akihito was surprised with the anger in her voice. 

“G-get off! I’m not some powerless, obedient female, so don’t treat me like one! And get it through your thick skull. I – Am – Male! You’ve felt the proof yourself last night when you couldn’t let go of my dick you dick!” 

Akihito huffed angrily as she stared at Asami’s face, waiting for an answer in his expression. The room was silent for a moment; all that was heard was the angered breathing of the young man-woman. Akihito stared at Asami, and Asami stared at Akihito, each trying to read the other with studious eyes. Asami was no fool, he knew his boundaries and he could tell his prize would without a doubt slip away from his grasp if he pushed his ego too far. He could force this cursed girl (boy) into submission, he could cage her, and use sex to break her, but that was too boring and too overdone. He didn’t want a doll, he want to ‘play’. He want to tease the young child; he want to see the child shed tears of playful frustration and painful pleasure. He had so much ‘games’ in mind to fulfil his sadistic pleasure and he wanted to play each and every one of them. 

“If you were some weak little creature, I wouldn’t have taken an interest in you, sweet girl” Asami said tenderly as he brushed his knuckles over the angry, red cheek. “I know you are a man, but each man possesses a trace of femininity inside them do they not?” Asami said as he brushed his lips lightly over bruise on Akihito’s forehead. 

“You” Akihito growled out. “I know your type. You’re only interested in protecting your ‘god’ status, and your own interest. Never giving a damn to the voice and suffering of others. I hate your type, you low life” Akihito accused harshly but to her surprise, Asami chuckled.

“You’re quite the heartless little wench to level such unjust and harsh accusations at me. Girls simply love to over-analyze every little thing” Asami chuckled as he brushed his thumb over Akihito’s heated cheeks. “I’m simply looking at the big picture.”

Akihito felt her face heat up at the comment. “I said I’m not a _Girl!_ ” she cried out. “I’m not some nit-picky bitch.”

“You are so predictable when you become angry. I bet you always lash out in all directions and indiscriminately hurt everyone…with your words, friends or foe” Asami bet as bent down to nibble on the shell of Akihito’s ear. 

“I-I do no–” Akihito cried out but quickly got cut off.

“I know your type well too. You always have the tendency to put your foot in your mouth don’t you? That mouth of yours is your downfall; constantly bring widespread chaos. Tell me, “Akie,” how many times has your mouth gotten you in trouble while your body had to suffer the consequences?” Asami’s lips curled up into an absolutely sinister smirk when Akihito remained silent and wide eyed.

Asami had hit every nail on the head about her. He was right. When she gets anxious, she becomes irrational and acts purely on impulse, and her impetuousness always leads to an ugly mess. But if she wasn’t cornered all the time, she wouldn’t be forced to act so reckless and clueless.

“W-What about you?” Akihito stuttered out, wanting to change the direction of the argument away from her. “You domineering asses always think you have the right to fuck any women, get her pregnant and leave her heartbroken. You know it’s a sin to be fickle in a relationship.”

“Even the greatest man cannot resist the charms of beauties” Asami said as he glossed his lips over Akihito’s skin. “You said you are a man, than you should be aware that we men are easily enticed but find it difficult to devote. A man’s ambitions are boundless.”

“N-no…I’m not like you…!” Akihito argued back. “I take responsibility all the way to the end for the relationships I’ve created.”

“I do take responsibility” Asami said. “I don’t take on more than I can handle, and you are more than a handful.”

“I won’t become one of your…toys” Akihito growled. 

Asami chuckled. “That may not be for you to decide. If fate meant for you to be mine, you can't run. If you are not meant to be mine, then I can't force it. Shall we test this? Are you meant to be mine? Or are you not?” Asami said as he took her hand in his and gently planted light kisses on the tips of each finger.

Akihito flinched when Asami suddenly bit down hard on her palm, leaving a mark. She tried to maintain her poker face, but it was hopeless, the flustered expression on her face could not be subdued.

The rough hands slowly slimmed pass her waist and down to her thighs. Asami yanked them up so he could taste the spices dancing on her intimate skin. 

“Virginal sex is very different from anal. The sensation is also very different for a man. Care to have a taste?” Asami said as he dipped his long, manicured fingers between her legs and gently brushed the velvety, pink flesh.

“You’re wet” Asami commented, lifting a brow at the fact. “You should have told me you were aching for it.”

“N-No…don’t touch me there…” Akihito squirmed as best as she could under the pressure that is Asami. She reached out and grabbed onto the larger man’s arm and tried to pull his fingers away from her throbbing core. 

“No?” Asami said teasingly. “I barely touched you and you’re already in such a wanton state.”

Oh how many times has Akihito heard that line? “You’re hard so you must be enjoying it” “you’re wet so you must want it” and blab blab blab…she was so sick of it. The body and mind are dependent and yet independent of each other. The body cave to the sensation, but the mind manages to produce another sensation: revolt. Akihito loosened her hold on Asami and froze the emotions that were dancing on her face a moment ago.

“Even though my body did physically react to this, don’t think my heart and soul will never move for you. If you want me, go ahead, take it, it’s only a body, but guess what…neither one of us can control my emotions. It’s impossible for me to oppose you, but if you expect me to be friendly or pleasing, then give up, you’re hopes will amount to nothing” Akihito bravely stated. When she was met with nothing but silence and an unreadable face, she openly dared the older man again. “Go ahead and do whatever you want with me, I don’t have the strength to resist anyways. You can do whatever pleases you, but just don’t expect any lip service.”

“Oh?” Asami finally said. “But your moans and screams from last night tell me different.”

“That was only my body speaking. My heart and soul were speaking a completely different thought.”

“Is that right? Are you telling me I have been fucking nothing but an empty doll?”

“Not empty. Though my body may be moveable, my emotions are as unmoveable as a mountain” Akihito glared.

Asami stared long and hard at the young woman’s face, and finally spoke out. “Hmph, quite the moralizing speech you just gave. You’re making it sound as if I am like a lowly bandit for the way I have forced you –”

“Not like, you are a bandit, a thief, a rapist” Akihito quickly cut in and she visibly shivered when a darkened smile stretched across Asami’s face. 

“Alright, since you are so reluctant, I won’t coerce you. I will wait. This ice cold face you’re showing me right now will melt eventually.”

“If it’s not meant to be yours, it will never be yours” Akihito repeated Asami’s words. “Didn’t you say that?”

“Yes, but it’s too soon to decide on that isn’t it?” Asami replied. “Do you know how many man and woman have made it their purpose in life just to wait for me?”

“Hmph, conceited bastard” Akihito said coldly. “Then perhaps it’s high time someone different from them appeared in your life.”

“You’re already more than different, which is why this game is becoming more and more amusing” Asami said as he gently lifted Akihito’s chin up to meet his darkened eyes. “You are correct, the body is easy to capture, but not the heart. I have yet to meet a woman or man who’s ‘heart’ I haven’t captured in my lifetime. I’m going to keep you within my grasps sweet girl, and allow time to slowly wear out that stubbornness you are so proud of.” 

Lifting her slender hand into his large, dominating ones, he gently planted a kiss in the middle of her palm before walking towards the bathroom. 

Just as he opened the door, Asami suddenly stopped in his tracks. “But know this, “Akie,” I will be the first to taste your virgin flesh. One more thing, come to the dining room tonight at seven, I have a surprise for you.”

Akihito sat on the futon, mind muddled, as she allowed the words to sink into her head. And when she finally understood the older man’s words, she let out a cry. “ _What! Virgin?_ But didn’t you…?” she started but stormed out of the room angrily when the sound of the shower muted her cries.

\---Aki ½---

“So are you going to go?” Kou asked his pouting friend, sitting on the floor, arms crossed. 

“As if. “A wise girl runs when the odds are against her.” Haven’t you ever heard of that phrase?” Akihito said. 

“Didn’t he say he won’t coerce you? It could be a good surprise” Kou coaxed.

“Anything involving that jackass can’t be good. He’s a conceited, arrogant, smelly, domineering asshole! I mean, you should have seen it! His lecherous eyes were crawling all over me! He instantly became euphoric like a…like a…dog!”

Kou and Takato coughed out a laugh at their friend’s current childish appearance and attitude. 

“What about those forty four stratagems you learned in China? You can use one of those if something goes wrong. What was the one you always use? A knee in the balls” Kou pointed out.

“It’s thirty-six stratagems” Akihito corrected. “Unfortunately, a knee in the balls isn’t one of them, even though it is highly effective” Akihito said deviously.

“Fleeing is one of them right? You can always flee! We’ll be nearby to help you if you need it.” 

“Do you really believe that someone as _godly_ as him is capable of being alone, with no one severing him for even a second? Heck no! He has employees carry him everywhere; his feet are too precious for the pavement regular people walk on! I bet his employees have to wipe his ass for him after he takes a dump, after all, he’s too important” Akihito mocked. “I bet he doesn’t even eat by himself, I bet he has someone beside him, feeding him one spoon at a time.”

“I’m having a hard time imagining a grown, mature man like Asami Ryuichi doing that…” Takato whispered to Kou. When Akihito was frustrated or angry, she (he) lashes out in all directions (just as Asami had predicted). If Akihito heard them ‘defending’ Asami, they will never hear the end of it.

Kou sighed. He wanted his friend to go. He loved surprises and stories, especially ones coming from Akihito, and he had no doubt that if Akihito went, tonight he would hear something interesting. He had only one card up his sleeves and he knew now was the time to pull it out.

“You know…I heard Suzuki Megumi and her father are back at the inn” Kou said and Akihito’s ears instantly perked up like a little animals. 

“Suzuki Megumi is back? The one that suddenly disappeared yesterday? The one that Asami probably did something to?” Akihito questioned.

“The one that nearly had you raped? Yep” Kou replied with a sly smile. “No one knows what happened to her, but if you go tonight, you might find out.”

“Dammit, Kou, you know I can’t turn a blind eye on injustice, especially if Asami is involved.”

“I know you can’t” Kou said gleefully and reached inside his hoodie pocket and pulled out a miniature camera. “Well?”

Akihito pondered for a moment then snatched the camera and hid it within her yukata. 

\---Aki ½---

Asami stood alone outside the dining room of the onsen smoking a cigarette and wearing only a dress shirt and a jacket with his tie loosened around his neck, showing off seductive muscles. Akihito was tempted to run up to the man and give the tie a good hard tug; chocking him, but Asami was too tall for her reach…currently.

“I hope your lungs turn black and you die soon” Akihito grumbled when she stopped in front of the man.

Asami chuckled at the childish remark. “You’re awfully long winded today.”

Stubbing out his cigarette, Asami reached for the shoji doors and slid it open for Akihito to step inside. 

Akihito glared up, “age before beauty” she said, not wanting her exposed back facing Asami.

“Ladies first” Asami teased with a playful smirk as he gently pushed Akihito inside the room.

As Akihito stepped inside, she noticed that the usual wooden dining table in the middle of the room was missing, but the space was not left empty. In its place, sat a trembling Suzuki Megumi supporting a cast on her leg with her father kneeling on the floor beside her, both father and daughter flanked by Asami’s two men.

“T-Takeru…-san” the father said in a rather weak tone before Akihito could fully understand the situation. “My daughter is here to atone for her mistakes and would like to ask for your forgiveness.”

“Y-You…!” Akihito stuttered out when the situation finally sunk in. “What did you do? You broke her leg?”

“I did not” Asami answered back. _Suoh did_

“Don’t get smart with me bastard! I didn’t ask for you to do such a thing for me…”

“Who said I did it for you?” Asami cut in. “She and I had our own score to settle, and it has been settled.”

“..…” Akihito glared hard at the compassionless man. “Whatever she did, she doesn’t deserve a broken limp! How could you do something like that? I know what she did was awful, but this is too much!” 

“You have quite the bad habit of over-analyzing only what you see don’t you ‘Takeru’? Didn’t your parents tell you to never judge a book by its cover? There’s more to this story, but it’s not worth my breath.”

“You disgust me…” Akihito growled. “Look at her leg, what happens if she becomes crippled for the rest of her life?” Akihito pointed at the sobbing woman in the middle of the room.

“Did you forget what she did to you? You’re too generous for your own good.” Asami said calmly which infuriated Akihito’s mood even more.

“Takeru, you aren’t her first victim. She has subjected many young women to group rape and sexual tortures for her own pleasure; she’s a sexual sadist…an over the top one. If her acts are constantly being ignored, then she will fail to appreciate the seriousness of her misdeeds” Asami explained.

“She what…” Akihito whispered in misbelief. She had thought Suzuki Megumi just felt threatened by her for sex was a limited resource, but the young woman did such a thing on regular bases to fulfill her sadistic desires…because she had the power and resources. 

“Your innocent naiveté is like a double edged sword” Asami said as he watched the emotions and unspoken words blossom on the young girl’s face. “I thought perhaps you have some unreleased anger pent up inside, so I brought her here” Asami explained as he walked towards Akihito until they were just a hair’s breadth away from touching. “Do with her what you will.”

“J-Just let her go…” Akihito said softly.

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m not like you; I don’t have the heart to walk all over the weak and vulnerable. If her leg wasn’t broken, I would have made her taste the pleasures of scrubbing the men’s toilet at the subway with a toothbrush but...”

Asami chuckled at the childish idea for revenge. 

“Weak…? Vulnerable…?” a small trembling feminine voice spoke out and the two of them looked over at Suzuki Megumi, glaring daggers at them. “H-How dare you treat me like this…? To even suggest cleaning a public washroom…”

“Megumi! That’s enough!” her father interrupted. 

“What’s wrong? Afraid to hurt me just because I’m crippled now? You candy-ass bitch. Only you commoners can come up with such unsavoury ideas” Megumi mocked with dry tears staining her eyes. She had never been so humiliated in her life. Her father may be a coward, begging for forgiveness, but not her, she was a strong, prideful Suzuki woman. She had people wait on her every hour of the day, she is granted whatever she desired, and nobody ever dared tried to harm a hair on her body, literally. And now, this was happening…

“Hmph, if you think unsavoury behaviors are only among ‘commoners’, then I think there are even more unsavoury affairs among you high class people! You and Asami are the perfect examples” Akihito argued back.

Asami cocked an eyebrow.

“You know what? My anger from this morning caused me to lose all of my appetite. I haven’t eaten anything all day…I want grilled unagi, beef tataki, and tempera” Akihito demanded in an infuriated tone.

The elder Suzuki gave his daughter a gentle nudge, but his daughter stubbornly continued to wear her eyes above her head. 

“Go do as she says, or do you want to live the rest of your life going through garbage for food?” her father quietly reminded her in a threatening tone. 

After a few seconds of resistance, with furrowed brows and clutched teeth, Megumi grabbed her crutch and hopped towards the kitchen and within half an hour, the young woman limped back, carrying a messy tray of food. 

To Akihito’s surprise, the food actually looked edible. 

Using great efforts, Megumi managed to sit down in front of Akihito, shoving the tray in front of Akihito for her to take. 

Akihito skimmed over the food and looked away. Truth is, she had already had quite the big dinner just a few hours ago, but when will she ever get another chance to let such a conceited bitch like Megumi have a taste of her own medicine? 

“Hmmm…you made me wait too long, now I don’t feel like eating anymore” Akihito said and Megumi glared at her as she proceeded to put the food tray down on the ground.

“Don’t put it on the ground! There’s dust! It’ll get in the food! Hold it up until I feel like eating again” Akihito demanded.

With another hateful glare, Megumi held the tray in her hands, waiting for Akihito to make up her mind. 

“Hold it higher, above your head, I don’t want any dust on the ground to get into the food” Akihito said and Megumi complied.

After several minutes, the young woman’s arms began to shake and began to lower.

“I said hold it up!” Akihito cried out and Megumi had no choice but to force her arms up in the air once more. 

Several more minutes passed by and Akihito could tell Megumi couldn’t last any longer from the “harsh physical labour.” Akihito was enjoying this a little bit, but she wasn’t used to ordering people around like they were slaves, and it did make her feel somewhat uncomfortable. But that didn’t mean she was going to stop.

“I changed my mind, I’m not hungry anymore. Let your dad eat your food, I don’t want it to go to waste” Akihito said and the politician immediately complied. 

“My feet are sore and cold, I want to soak them in hot water, go fill up a water tray and bring it here” Akihito demanded.

After fifteen minutes, Megumi limped back with a large tray of water, spilling most of the water on the laminated floor, and placed it right in front of Akihito. 

Lifting her leg up, Akihito shyly dipped her big toe into the water and immediately pulled back. “The water’s too hot! Are you trying to scald my feet? Go get another tray!” Akihito ordered unreasonably. 

Next, the water was too cold, then the wine was too strong, then the tea was too weak; Akihito was finding mistakes in everything Megumi did and to be honest, she was quite satisfied with her handiwork. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met such a useless person. She can’t do anything right” Akihito said as she watched Megumi complete the next task she had ordered: cleaning the diner room’s floor. “I honestly just don’t understand how you elite people were raised. Something as simple as making tea, a basic, you couldn’t do.” 

She’s been working Suzuki Megumi like a servant for over an hour and she was as exhausted as the high class girl. She had never thought giving orders would cause such a sweat build up. 

Asami and his two confidants remained in the room, watching the whole act play out in silence. The two confidants kept a stoic expression, but Akihito could feel the smirk on Asami’s face – even now – but ignored it.

“Hey Suzuki!” Akihito called out to the father. “Don’t you know how to parent your child? Someone as indolent as her, who can’t even boil water correctly, will never get her future husband to like her”

“Y-Yes Takeru-san” Suzuki hurriedly scurried over to her like a rat and kowtow to her. “I will properly discipline my daughter from now on, please forgive us this time, it will never happen again.”

“Fine, now get out” Akihito ordered and the Suzukis’ were escorted out by Kirishima and Suoh.

“I trust you had fun?” Asami spoke when the shoji doors closed.

“Not really, I’m exhausted. But seeing Suzuki on his hands and knees in front of me like that was pretty thrilling” Akihito replied playfully. How often do arrogant politicians bow down in front of her like that? Never. They usually look at her like trash whenever she snuck into one of their parties pretending to be a waiter. So seeing such a conceited man kowtow in front of her like that was definitely the highlight of this trip. 

“You didn’t like the high class lady experience?” Asami said in a teasing tone. 

“Nah…it didn’t feel right treating people like that, but Suzuki Megumi totally deserved it.”

“You didn’t look bothered by it” Asami commented.

“It was pretty exhausting trying to hold back my discomfort as I was ordering her around like that I admit.”

“You’re quite the little actress then” Asami replied as he stepped forward and ruffled her hair, only for Akihito to jerk away.

“I’m leaving now” Akihito announced and Asami took a step towards her.

“I’m glad you had your fun, but I must request that everything that just happened in this room stays in this room” Asami said as he pulled Akihito close to his chest. Akihito tried to pull away, but the hand around her waist prevented any sort of movement. 

“Hey!” Akihito cried out.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand reach inside her yukata, brushing over her breasts and stomach. She started squirming, but the hold on her tightened. 

“Let go! You said you won’t force—” Akihito cried out, but cut herself off when Asami’s hand retreated…with her miniature camera in his hand.

“You!” Akihito shouted and tried to reach for her camera, but Asami held it up into the air, far from her reach. Akihito tried jumping for it, but a quick peck on the lips had her backing up into a wall – with a hand over her mouth, acting as a barrier.

“If you become bored _playing_ by yourself, you know where to find me” Asami said teasingly and Akihito stomped out of the room, infuriated once again.

She was leaving this onsen _now_ , and she was _never_ coming back.


	10. Wild Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: recognizable characters and ideas belong to yamane ayano and rumiko takahashi
> 
> Warning: gender changes, sexual content, language, unedited, ooc
> 
> I think I might have made Akihito's character a little to naggy...I was thinking of my annoying, whiny cousin when I wrote it so...happy reading XD

Part 10 Wild Child

"Thank you" Akihito said to the delivery boy before closing the door. Judging from the shimmering wrapping paper with a bright red bow around it, it looked like another lavish gift from his recent anonymous “gentleman caller.” 

Due to money depletion this month, Akihito had no choice but to exit out of his field of expertise (photojournalism) and enter into the world of modeling and advertisement. The pay was good, the exposure wasn't overwhelming and best of all, he was able to pay back every last drop of debt he owned. A shampoo commercial showing off “her” soft and thick short hair, a new skinny jeans commercial (where the camera followed "her" ass with great precision and accuracy), followed by several photo shoots, with "her" modeling the companies clothes, had made Akihito enough money to pay back every last cent he felt he owned Asami for paying off his and his friends debt at the hot springs two months ago (and also enough to pay for his own rent and bills). 

He was free of all stress, until his commercial caught the attention of a wealthy man, or woman. The first gift was a box of Belgian chocolates in a velvet lined box, with a note attached. On it wrote: _I was taken by your_ (Takeu Akie's) _astonishing performance on TV. Please accept this box of chocolates as a token of my appreciation towards your beauty._

Will, it was definitely not from Asami; that man would never send something so cheesy or cliché, unless the goal was to tease him. In fact, he hasn't received even one message from that man. Not even in his missed call logs, did an unknown number or Asami's number show up. Was he disappointed?  
......

After the chocolates, he was sent four pieces of perfectly sliced, high grade waygu beef. And like its high price, the taste was also high in quality. Who knew feeding a cattle sake and giving it luxurious massages could make its flesh so tasty. 

And not that he and his friends didn't enjoy the hot pots and barbecues they've had utilizing this beef, it seems this mysterious admirer knew of his like towards it and have been constantly sending him slices of beef ever since, and this was scaring him a bit because he had sensed no human presence around him lately, and he had given his flat a thorough check and found no hidden cameras or microphones.

Today, a bottle of sixty year old red wine, wrapped in shimmering gold and pink ribbons, were sent to his tenement. 

Popping the cork open, Akihito whiffed the contents inside to make sure he smelled no traces of medicine of any sort. Taking his pinkie, he poured a little of the aged wine onto it and licked it. The wine tasted very fruity and powerful, but he tasted nothing unusual. 

Akihito picked up the cork to place it back on the bottle when he noticed a note – folded multiple times – wrapped around the cork. Was it supposed to be romantic? Unwrapping the tiny piece of paper, Akihito read its contents out loud. 

_Dear Takeru Akie ojou, I have been admiring your from afar for far too long and would like to meet you in person. How would you like to join me in an evening of fine Japanese haute cuisine and dancing? Please meet me in front of Kozue restaurant’s front doors tonight at 6pm if you decide to come. It would give me great pleasure to bestow upon you a magical evening._

It was definitely not Asami....

Asami would have been more straightforward in asking him out (something probably like: come to me now), and that man wouldn't use such...creepy lines. But again, Asami would if it was to purposely annoy the fuck out of him. Akihito realized this during his stay at the onsen. He actually didn't see it until he came home and thought long and hard about it. The whole entire time Asami had tried to woo Takeu Akie (aka, him) during the hot spring stay; the elder man always did in with a subtle, mocking attitude. Not to mention whenever he forged innocence. Akihito felt like a fool for not noticing earlier.

Just then, several knocks came from his door. Walking towards the door and opening it, Akihito was (a teeny tiny bit…very very little) disappointed. There in the door way stood his two friends, the only other two who knew about his curse other than Asami and his parents. But why did he feel that pint of disappointment? Just who was he expecting?

"Hey" Akihito greeted, opening the door wider to allow the two to step inside.

"Hey, we just saw the delivery guy drive off. Did something else come for you? Is it more meat?" Kou ranted. 

"How about you stop thinking about your stomach for a minute and tell me what I should do about this" Akihito sighed as he handed the note over to his friends. 

“Kozue? That’s a pretty expensive place, especially the seats by the windows. I hear the view in Kozue is breathtaking. It’s really popular and the food is excellent. I tried to get a reservation there as an anniversary present for my wife, but unfortunately, the next available opening wasn’t until two months’ later...not to mention the price" Takato commented as the read the note. "I think you should go, there are a lot of people there so if anything were to happen, you can just scream rape and run." 

"That's what I thought last time when Asami invited me for dinner back at the inn. I ran from trouble right into more trouble..." Akihito recalled. 

"Last time was a secluded dinner. This place doesn't have any private rooms. All the tables are out in public" Takato informed. “They have an excellent menu. Torafugu, ayu, matsutake mushrooms, and shabu-shabu using premium cattle” Takeo said as he read the information off of his phone. “The place is very modern, and you can even see Mount Fuji if the weather is good.”

“Sounds good…” Akihito drooled a bit. “So I should go?”

“Aren’t you the least bit curious who this secret admirer of yours is?” Kou asked. “This guy sees in you on TV and in the magazines and starts lavishing you with all these presents. I would want to see what kinda person he is.”

“I’m curious too, but what if the guy is a maniac, a repeated sex offender, or a serial killer…? I mean, look at Asami Ryuichi” Akihito said.

“Maniacs and killers wouldn’t buy you such expensive gifts…” Takato replied, ignoring the comment about Asami. Akihito has been obsessed with that guy ever since their onsen trip together. “Just go, Kozue is packed full of people every night. It’s a high end place; this guy must be out of his mind if he decides to touch you in such a public area.”

Yeah, you’re right….Soooo….should I go as Takeru Akie or Takaba Akihito?” Akihito asked.

“Takeru Akie right? This guy is expecting a girl isn’t he…? Or she; It could be a lesbian…” Kou replied.

“Yea but…I can’t fight back in my girl body; I’m not as strong. Not to mention I can’t run as fast…” Akihito mulled.

“I know!” Kou cried out. “You should go as a girl, than when he’s about to do something suspicious, change back into a guy in front of him, then change back into a girl and kiss him, then change back into a guy again to confuse him.” Takato smacked Kou upside the head.

“What the hell are you blabbering about? There will be people watching. Besides, if he changes back into a guy, I don’t think the dress will fit him” Takato said.

“Who said I was going in a dress?” Akihito asked. “After last time, I’m never wearing a dress again…unless absolutely necessary.”

“I don’t think the restaurant will let you in in causal clothing…”

“I’ll go in a dress pants and a blazer” Akihito replied.

“Make up?”

“Fuck no!” Akihito barked out. The sensation of the powdered foundation from the time back at the onsen still lingered on his skin; just remembering its texture made his skin feel clogged and dry.

“You at least need lipstick” Kou pointed out. “And style your hair back a bit; it looks too messy, like you’ve just escaped from a twister or something.”

“…Fine…” Akihito reluctantly agreed. “……By the way, have you guys heard any news about Asami Ryuichi?”

“Feh, why? Did you have another wet dream about him?” Kou teased, smirking when his friend’s mouth dropped open as if the hinges had come off.

“No! I never had a wet dream about him!” he cried out. 

“Then why do you want to know everything that goes on in his life all the time? Is it because Aki-chan has been moved? Aki-chan is in love?” Kou teased.

“No no no no no!” Akihito shouted, stomping his feet in frustration. “I want information leading to that guy so I can use it _against him_! So I can _put him behind bars_!!!!” he stressed.

Kou and Takato gave a shrug and sighed. In their eyes, Akihito was obviously frustrated with the fact that Asami Ryuichi has completely isolated him. Asami has already slipped his existence into Akihito; good or bad, the man was there to stay, and it seems even the mere memory of him was affecting Akihito far too greatly.

“Do you think, just maybe, you want to know everything about him, because you feel something for him? Something exclusive?” Takato approached the question carefully.

Akihito snorted. “The only emotion I feel towards him is anger and hate. After the way he played with me, used me, and made me into a laughing stock, all I want to do is to get even with him. No more than that.”

Takato sighed. Only time will reveal everything.

“Come on, let’s get you ready. We’ll drop you off at the restaurant and judge this gentleman caller ourselves” Takato said as he led Akihito towards the bathroom.

\---Aki ½---

The sun began to set as the streets of Tokyo began to liven with night markets and clubs. Lights on the streets and buildings began to brighten the paths, chasing away the dark shadows in ready for the night life.

Pulling up to the front entrance of Kozue, a rusty old Nissan sneezed and coughed out exhaust as it came to a stop. The many women and men entering the building covered their mouths and nose with their handkerchief as they looked over at the driver and passengers in the car with annoyance.

“Why do you still have this old car Kou?” Akihito (now Takeru Akie) asked. “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t meet safety standards.”

“Relax will you? We made it here without any problems didn’t we? If it works, don’t fix it.”

“It doesn’t work!” Akihito cried out.

“Arggg, why do you always sound naggier when you’re a woman?” Kou complained.

“I do not _nagggg_!” Akihito nagged. “Okay forget it. Do you two see any woman, or man out there who looks like they are waiting for someone?”

“This person knows your face from the commercials, why don’t you go outside and wait?” Takato suggested.

“Alright.” Opening the car door, Akihito stepped onto the pavement with her only pair of black pumps. Wearing a nice black blazer with a maroon shirt inside, her hair combed back to smooth out the layers and her lips supporting a wine colored lipstick really made her look like an elegant, high class business woman; but with a casual twist. Checking her appearance in the car mirror, and moving a few stray hairs aside, Akihito took a deep breath and headed towards the front entrance where the valet boy was standing.

The night streets began to grow busier. More shops around the district opened and several employees already filled the street and started handing out flyers to their shop.So far, people either walked pass the restaurant, or anybody who entered into the building had a date around their arms. Checking her watch – 6:10 – Akihito began to feel annoyed. Not punctual she thought and she hated that. She likes to be on time, it’s respectful. She also likes to under promise and over deliver, that way, she gets the best reactions. For the entire day, she had been nervous about meeting up with a complete strange, and now, from the looks of it, the guy was pulling her leg. The creep was probably here, but is hiding across the street or something and spying on her.

Takato and Kou were still in the car waiting with her. If this mysterious person didn’t send her those expensive gifts, she wouldn’t be here tonight in the cool autumn air. She felt uncomfortable accepting such pricey items from a person whose face she didn’t even know, so she felt like she owned him at least one dinner…and maybe even a dance if the person was a real sweetheart. Nothing intimate, just to thank the person for all the things he or she has given (forced onto) her.

As Akihito waited, another thought crossed her mind. What if Asami was in the restaurant? The place was pretty popular for business men and she has seen Asami enter into Kozue once or twice before with associates. Oh man, now she hopes this mystery person was a looker. If Asami really were dinning here tonight, she would want to see the look on his smug face when she walks into the restaurant with her “gentleman caller” around her arms. It would definitely cause a reaction; and if she was lucky, perhaps a desirable reaction.

“Takeru Akie-san?” a hoarse voice called out beside her.

 _Finally!_ Akihito shouted in silence. Turning around, she came face to face with a...thing in its late hundreds. There in front of her, stood a crone...An old man crone. He was wearing Burberry from head to toe; he was also grey from head to toe. He had a black, wooden cane with a golden (pure gold) hand piece on top in one hand and a large bouquet of small pink roses in the other. Akihito stared at the grandpa. She just stared. She had no idea what kind of expression she had on her face, but she knew it was probably offensive.

Akihito whipped her head back towards her two friends and saw the two laughing at her and punching each other. The ancient man’s husky chuckle filled the night air and Akihito turned her attention back to her now not so secret admirer.

“I trust I wasn’t what you were expecting?” the man asked as he handed the bouquet over to her and Akihito slowly shook her head; still in shock.

“I-I…I never thought…” Akihito stuttered, hesitantly reaching out to accept the flowers.

“Never thought what?” the old man chuckled at her speechlessness. “Never thought that an old man like me can still woo a woman?  
Believe me my dear, I can do things to you you’ve never even dreamed of.”

Brushing the back of his hand against her cheeks, Akihito shuttered and involuntarily took a step back.

“I-I must say…you really know how to pick out gifts. I can’t even begin to tell you how flattered you’ve made me feel knowing my ten minutes of fame got me such a huge fan” Akihito blurted out, trying in vain to cover up her offensive misstep.

“I haven’t had a rise in years, but seeing your plump little ass, dancing and wiggling up there on national television resurrected a life in me I thought I had lost forever” the grandpa said as he took a step towards Akihito, only for Akihito to involuntarily back up…again.

“L-Let’s go inside, I’m getting so cold…Brrrrr…” Akihito demonstrated in a desperate attempt to get the man as far away from her as possible. The was definitely hidden meaning between the man's words.

Akihito raced into the building, leaving the old man to slowly walk towards the entrance. Was the grandpa limping? Akihito observed. Once both were inside, they made their way to the elevator together.

“Where is our table located?” Akihito asked, in an attempt to fix the awkward introductions the two just had  
.  
“Forty, the very best for you my dear” the old man replied.

“What?” Akihito cried out. “Why are you spending so much money on someone you barely know? It isn’t right!”

“Then perhaps you can pay me back tonight…in the empress suit” the old man said as he pulled out a golden colored card from his suit pocket and flashed the illuminating hotel card key in front of her.

“Ahhhhh….I-I don’t feel too comfortable moving so fast.” If she didn’t own the grandpa for all the money that he had spent on her, the old man would be down on the ground coughing blood, with his dentures smashed into little pieces and bright red burning hand prints across each of his cheeks; however, he was still an old man, and no matter how disgusting he was, Akihito could never actually punch him. She just had to endure it for one night, and then she will tell the grandpa to stop this “relationship” they are currently juggling for it is making her extremely uncomfortable.

Back in Yokohama, she had many elderly neighbours and she loved them all. She would help walk their dogs, water their plants, and get their mail because they were friendly grandmas and grandpas. Their children have all left the nest so her presence in their home was extremely warm and welcoming; plus, they were all cute in their own childish ways. Perhaps her “date” tonight was the same. He might just be lonely. Perhaps the old guy is just seeking some tenderness and affection. Besides, her mother had always told her to be extra kind to the elderly, and Akihito swears she can hear her mother’s voice inside her heard right now, telling her to be nice, no matter what.

“So ummm…..I don’t even know your name yet” Akihito asked.

“Yokota Toshifumi” came the immediate answer.

“And…how old are you Yokota-san?”

“Old enough to be your sugar daddy” the old man laughed as he gave her butt a smack, causing her to let out a yelp.

When the elevator finally came down to the main floor, Akihito jumped in and went for the back corner, with her ass facing the wall. The grandpa followed and the elevator door closed with just the two of them in it.

“You know, pants on a woman aren’t too bad. I prefer short skirts, but skirts don’t hug every curve around your thigh....especially the inner thigh” the old man chuckled as he reached out to touch her covered flesh, but Akihito ducked away just in time.

“Ahhhhh…Let’s get to know each other first before we go further okay?” Akihito changed the subject. “What do…did you do for a living Yokota-san?”

“Business man”

_Of course……_

“And you are retired?” Akihito asked as she slowly increased the distance between them. There were still twenty more levels to go and she was determined to stay untouched before they get there. At least when they get to their table, they won’t be alone and the old man will control himself.

“With two mansions, three condos, and a beach house in Tahiti. Gorgeous beds and bathrooms in all of them” the old man said in a poorly executed seductive tone.

When the elevator rung out its familiar ding, Akihito didn’t even wait for the door to fully open before squeezing her way out. The top floor was bustling with people much to her relief and there was no Asami Ryuichi in sight. Thank god for that. If the man really were here, she could just image how smug that face would get if he were to see her accompanying an old man like Yokota.

“Our table is by the windows my dear” Yokota said as he gestured for her to walk in front of him.

The restaurant had a contemporary look to it with its elegant sofa chairs and heart-warming candles glowing on the stylish, low rise dinner tables. The room was dark; the only light present was from the candles and dim lightings on the floor. The windows stretched from the soaring ceiling all the way down to the laminated wooden floor. And the view was truly breathtaking. Akihito could see the whole entire city at night through those windows. The endless skyscrapers, the uncountable amount of cars, and the numerous numbers of people crawling down at the streets were all completely captured in these windows. Oh how she wished she had brought a camera with her.

Yokota checked in with their reservation and they were escorted towards their window seats. The waiter brought over menus and left to retrieve water, but not before giving Akihito a “what a tramp” look. It’s not like she had a choice. She was brought up to always repay a person back for their generosity, even if it is unwanted. Which is also why she felt a need to pay Asami back for the onsen incident. If it weren’t for that, she would never have agreed to meet with such an old man…actually, she would have never agreed to meet up with a man.

“Umm, Yokota-san…” Akihito began.

“Please, call me Toshifumi…or perhaps father would be a better choice” the old man suggested with a wanton look on his face.

“Toshifumi-san” Akihito blurted out. The man was old enough to be called great grandfather. “Could you please stop sending me such expensive gifts…not to mention this expensive dinner? I would have been happy with a burger combo at KFC.”

“Are you not pleased?” Yokota asked, slightly disappointed.

“No!” Akihito cried out as she felt her heart ache with guilt at the sad look on the old man’s face. Damn her soft spot for old people. “It’s just that, I don’t feel comfortable with all this. I was taught to never impose on another person, and with all these things you’ve been buying for me…It has made me feel very guilty…”

“Well, well, well. What a good girl you are. Most women just take it and run. You’re making me want to spoil you more” Yokota chuckled and Akihito felt she just dug her grave an inch deeper.

“Please choose” the old man said, offering Akihito a menu. “Anything you want, it’s on me tonight. After dinner, I was thinking dancing over there” Yokota pointed towards the quartet playing in the back where several couples were already hand in hand, dancing to the soft, romantic tunes. “I hear the food is very good.”

“Pft…it has to be. The portions look small, and the waiters are snotty.” Akihito mocked as she looked through the list of dishes. She wanted to eat and get the hell out. But the man seemed really keen on dancing so she thought she would pop him a quick one and jump ship.

Looking at the menu, the tempura selection popped out at her, the salmon don also sounded mouth-watering, but those can be ordered in any restaurants. If she was going to eat at a restaurant like Kozue, she definitely needed to try something completely new or it would be a complete waste.

“I’ll have the torafugu with the shiitake mushrooms” Akihito said as she handed the menu back to their waiter.

“I’m glad you didn’t order dessert, because I plan to give you plenty of it later tonight” the old man chuckled as he watched Akihito squirm in her seat.

“Ahaha….” Akihito laughed nervously and quickly took a long sip of water to prevent the grandpa from saying anything else.

Akihito looked out the large windows and bathed in the spectacular view. City scenery was just so different from natures. The city had so many lights and buildings. It was messy, but it was lively, and what better than to live a lively life. Tokyo housed one of the biggest shopping meccas in the world; it had fine dining, and traditional theatre. But all that was for those who had money to burn. Sure the luxury life sounds good, but in the end, Akihito liked nothing more than to come home to her cosy two room apartment and stay in her dark room and develop film. 

Suddenly, Akihito felt a light touch brush across her leg but ignored it and went back to her thoughts. After another minute, she felt another touch, a more solid touch this time which caused her to flinch. Yokota chuckled at her reaction and Akihito realized what it was that was touching her. The old man was trying to fondle her with his feet from under the table. Akihito didn’t dare look under the table cloth for that might attract attention. Their table was located in an open area, any sudden movements or sounds will cause unwanted attention in the quiet restaurant where the only sounds heard were the clinking of silverware against plates and the quiet whispers from couples.

Akihito regretted coming to the restaurant in pants. As if having a hundred year old man as her date wasn’t eye catching enough, Akihito stood out like a sore thumb being the only woman in the room wearing pants. Every woman in the room was in an evening dress except her, and the many stares she was receiving were beginning to make her squirm. She can already guess what they are thinking: old man with a young girl equals money grabbing slut. As much as she would like to ignore and think a stranger’s opinion wasn’t of concern, it unfortunately wasn’t true. A stranger’s opinion always seemed to matter more than a friends or a family members, because she is being judged based on first impression. It does bug her that these strangers didn’t even get to know her before assuming the worst about her, but then again, she can’t befriend every stranger she judges on the street.

When she felt the shoeless foot again, Akihito spread apart her legs in an attempt to avoid further contact, but that was a huge mistake. The old man somehow felt that she had opened up her garden gates and without a second of hesitation, charged in to smell the roses.

Akihito let out a yep, which caused several of the guests to look their way. Some more annoyed than others for her sudden outburst. 

Covering her mouth with her hands, Akihito tried to push the feet away from her but for an old man who limps when he walks, the muscles in his leg were surprisingly strong.

“Here are your appetizers” the waiter announced suddenly out of nowhere as he approached their table with two large trays containing miso soup and a little dish of boiled lettuce cooked in soil sauce. Akihito cursed her luck as the waiter got dangerous close to her while Yokota’s feet got more aggressive. Akihito held her breath as she waited for the waiter to leave, but the man noticed her discomfort.

“Miss, is everything alright? You look pale”

“I…I’m f-fine” Akihito stuttered. “J-just a bit…bit chilly…” Akihito lied, but all she could think about was Yokota, now pushing his big toe into her folds.

“I will go turn up the temperature” the waiter bowed.

“You’re getting damp” Yokota leaned in and whispered just as the waiter turned to leave.

“Yokota-san…we’re in public, stop this…!” Akihito cried out in a hushed whisper. Suddenly, the toe pushing against her privates twisted and a sudden whimper escaped her mouth. Biting down on her lower lip until they were ghost white, Akihito tried her best to remain quiet. 

There was at least twenty people in the room, if they knew she was getting aroused by a old, smelly foot, she will never live it down. “S-Stop…” Akihito cried out meekly, and this time, to her surprise, Yokota did stop.

“You’re right; we have better save the best for later. We don’t want this food getting cold” and much to Akihito’s relief, the old man slipped his foot back into his shoes and began sipping on his soup while Akihito scooted far away enough so that the old man’s legs can’t ever reach any part of her again.

It didn’t take long before the waiter brought in their main course. The server placed her plate of fish and mushrooms in front of her and a plate with the biggest piece of steak she has ever seen in front of Yokota. Can the grandpa even chew something that hard?

“’Would you like to try some? The waygu beef used here is excellent” Tokota offered but Akihito shook her head.

“No thanks”

“Are you sure? I know you liked all those slices I’ve sent you. You ate them all last night didn’t you? A plump peeking girl like you got to have her meat” Tokota chuckled and Akihito cringed. She can’t believe how low she has sunk herself in order to repay this debt she owned.

“How did you know I ate it all last night?” Akihito asked as she started spreading wasabi onto the fish. She needed wasabi to get rid of the taste of vomit on her tongue. After all, this old man's words were trying making her sick.

“I have eyes everywhere my dear”

“Where?” Akihito asked. She was pretty sure her apartment didn’t have any cameras or microphones. She did a thorough check herself…twice.

“Some secrets are better left as secrets” Yokota replied in a cooing tone.

Oh great, the pervert could have a mini camera in her shower. But if that was the case, Yokota wouldn’t have asked her out tonight. If the old man really did set up cameras or microphones around her place, than he should know about her curse. Could it be…

“You didn’t bribe one of my friends did you?” But it can’t be that either; only Kou and Takato knew about the commercials and modeling gig since she was Akie when she signed up for them.

“You’re getting warmer” Yokota snorted out.

“The…The delivery boy….?” Akihito asked but Yokota just continued to stare at her, chuckling as he wiped the teriyaki sauce off of his mouth with the back of his hand then onto the table cloth.

Akihito felt her appetite drop. Her night couldn’t get much worse; her luck can’t be this awful, but unfortunately, for her, her luck just wasn’t good tonight. The next set of events really killed her and made her blood run cold…..

“Takeru….?”

Akihito froze on the spot and felt her blood drain from her head, she knew that voice anywhere. The owner of the voice belonged to the man she’s been obsessed with lately (not in a love sick kind of way). She didn’t dare turn around, but lowered her head further and allowed her short hair to block a part of her face as she sat there like a doll.

“Takeru Akie” came the voice again, but firmer this time, and with no doubt in the tone.

 _God no god no god no god no….why does he always show up when I’m at my worst?_ She chanted to herself.

The man stepped forward and faced her directly (the top of her head anyway).

“Why don’t you enlighten me with how a freelance photographer like yourself can afford to eat at the top floor of my restaurant?” Asami said.

Akihito’s head shot up, looking directly into the ever so famous smirk plastered on the man’s face every hour of the day. “ _Your restaurant_?”

“Yes” Asami replied.

“How did this place become _your restaurant_? What did you do?” Akihito asked in an annoyed tone.

“I am a co-owner, and I didn’t do any of the things you are currently thinking. The manager were taken by my management abilities and wanted to sign a contract” Asami replied. “It’s unfair of you to always assume the worst about me Takeru” the man said.

“Well, you always assume the worst of me!” Akihito fought back.

Asami lifted a brow. “I never assume the worst of you. Although, why you are here with a man old enough to be my grandfather leaves room for debate” Asami commended as he looked over at Yokota.

“It’s not what you think! Don’t just assume things when you don’t even know the details” Akihito cried out. She was lecturing Asami and yet she couldn't even take her own advice.

“I didn’t assume anything, you were the one who assumed that I did something to obtain a portion of owner ship to this restaurant” Asami pointed out, still calm and composed unlike the fuming Akihito. The boy…or girl right now, always jumped to conclusions way too fast. Every time they meet, the brat always had a habit of twisting everything he said. The kid was too hot blooded sometimes.

“Well, I have my own reservations tonight so I will be leaving you two lovely couple by yourselves” Asami bid her farewell with his teasing smirk and left for his own table at the very back of the restaurant, further away from the public. But the man was mocking her; Akihito could hear it in his voice. However, what surprised her most of all was the fact that a woman suddenly walked passed her and followed after Asami to his table.

The woman was gorgeous in her shimmering black dress and dangling earrings. Her hair was curled and put into a bun to show off her creamy slender neck; just waiting to be tasted (...by Asam's warm tongue.) Now Akihito was curious…and infuriated. Was the man rubbing it in her face that he had a beautiful date while she was stuck with an old ghoul? 

As she continued to observe the two at the end of the room, she could feel Yokota’s venomous eyes piercing through her. “Where are you looking girl?” Yokota spat out.

“N-Nothing…” Akihito quickly said and returned her attention back to her meal. Damn Asami to hell.

\---Aki ½---

After a plate of tempura, two orders of sushi, and several glasses of wine, Akihito was beyond bloated but not entirely drunk.

Her head was flopped to one side while her hand continued to swirl the wine in her glass as Yokota poured more in. “You know what….what I hate most…about him….” Akihito slurred together the words the best she can. “Is that he always…. _always_ …has the upper hand in _everything_ ….”

Yokota wasn’t listening to a single word his young date was saying, all he could thinking about are those wine-like lips he will be getting drunk on tonight. And yes, he will be getting some tonight. No matter how reluctant a girl was, alcohol always fixed everything. He will enter that tight, warm, passage; he will slide his wrinkled and hairy hands all over that smooth, tight skin, and he will use his tongue to lick and taste every curve; from the face to the toe.

But he has yet to receive his dance.

“Shall we dance my dear?” Yokota offered his head just as the quartet started playing Moon River.

Akihito looked at the hand wrapped in loose skin and hesitated. She didn’t know if she should with Asami watching them. But then again, ever since Asami sat down at his table, his eyes didn’t wander towards her for even a second. Screw him, she’ll show that asscrack that she won’t be ignored.

Slapping her younger hand onto the older one, Akihito dragged the old man onto the dance floor in the middle of the room. The other guests were staring at her and muttering gossip. Probably something about her being a gold digger, but she really could care less currently. All Akihito wanted to do was stir up a reaction in Asami.

She put her left hand around Yokota’s waist and threw Yotoka’s left arm over her shoulder and pulled the old man close to her to the point where their crotches almost touched. She sneaked a glance towards Asami’s table just before she started to dance, and noticed the man was finally staring at her. His pupils were glued onto her. _Good_. Akihito let out a satisfied humph and started to lead Yokota across the dance floor while constantly stepping on the man’s feet. To her alcohol soaked brain, it was dancing, but to everyone else in the room, it looked like a crazy drunkard was dragging a rag doll all over the room. Akihito admits she wasn’t much of a dancer, her gym teacher used to call her twinkle toes Takaba back in high school during the dance seasons.

Akihito twirled around the room until she could twirl no more. She began to feel the gas building up in her stomach, and the bile rising in her throat. But the music forced her feet to move; It was as if the notes were the furnace and the floor was the burning hot coal. Her feet jumped up and down, and soon, the dance became a game. She had to avoid stepping on cracks, or else she'll fall into the lava. 

The piece only lasted for three minutes and so did the dance. Akihito pushed the old man off of her the moment the cellist pulled his bow across the string, ending the piece with a melodic low C.

It seems she had moved way too fast for Yotoka looked like he was about to hurl. Instead of backing away, Akihito pointed and laughed at the old man. She was wasted, but her brain still worked…kinda.

A strong, crisp clap rung out and Akihito turned to see Asami approaching her.

“That was an interesting performance” the man commented. “May I have the next dance ojou-san?” he asked as he offered his arm for her to take.

“It’s creepy when you act like a chivalrous knight in shining armour so stop it. I know you fake it whenever you’re around Takeru Akie. You know I hate being treated like a girl so you do it on purpose. I know you’re doing it to toy with me for your amusement so just drop the act already and let’s be real Asami” Akihito demanded, slightly impressed that the words coming out of her mouth was actually the words she wanted to say.

Asami looked at her and smirked. “Alright Takaba”

_Takaba…_

“You’ve made a complete joke out of yourself “dancing” just now so I thought maybe I would show you how it’s really done.”

“Pfh….what about your date? Won’t she mind?” Akihito spat out bitterly.

“Jealous?”

“Fuck no!” Akihito barked out, startling everyone in the room.

“If not, then there shouldn’t be a problem with one dance” Asami said, offering his hand to Akihito once again, and this time, she took it.

Akihito proceeded to place her arm around Asami’s wide, muscular waist (totally unlike the saggy clammy ones she just touched), but was suddenly stopped when Asami grabbed her hand.

“How about I lead this time” Asami suggested. Lifting her left hand, he placed it onto his broad shoulder, Asami then slipped his arms around her slender waist and the music began again. A valse this time.

“You’re too tall! Doesn’t the taller person place their hand on the shorter person’s shoulder? You’re doing it wrong!” Akihito complained as she felt her left arm starting to ache a tiny bit from the reach.

“A man always leads in a dance. If you change back into a boy, I will consider letting you lead” Asami responded with a light chuckled as he swept her across the open space. Akihito didn’t even feel her feet on the marble floor, all she felt was the accidental kicks she sent towards Asami’s shin. Not to mention the constantly feet stepping. No matter how hard she tried to follow Asami’s steps, she couldn’t keep up.

“How much did you drink?” Asami low, rumble voice rung in her ears.

“Meh…dunno…two…six glasses maybe…” Akihito replied sluggishly.

Lifting her head up, Akihito stared into the older man’s eyes, which were staring back at her, and this time, she didn’t see any hint of amusement in them. They were dark and they were genuine.

She began to feel woozy as the combination of circular motion and alcohol began to kick in. Her head began to throb and droop as the dance continued on. With no choice left, Akihito rested her heavy head onto Asami’s chest and closed her eyes. She felt him smirk. The rocking motion reminded her of a baby being rocked to sleep, and the music began to sound like a lullaby. It was soul calming. Akihito let out a satisfied sigh as she buried her face into Asami’s broad chest, inhaling the older man’s expensive cologne. It smelled damn good.

The last note faded away slowly and the dance came to a stop. Asami allowed her to rest on him as he waited for her head to stop spinning, and when she stood up right, Asami let go. Akihito felt a pint of loss as the warmth of the older man’s touch slipped away from her.

“I better let you get back to your date, he seems quite mad sitting alone over there” Asami said as he gave a gentle push on her back.

Akihito let out a groan as she slowly waddled back towards Yokota, waiting at their table while Asami walked backed, composed, to his table.

“You had your fun I presume?” Yokota’s, angry, dark voice spoke when she reached the table. “Didn’t your parents ever teach you manners? You are mine tonight and yet you go and…fornicate with another man!”

“Fornicate….? The heck you talking about? You’re the one who keeps touching me and saying those absolutely filthy things...!” Akihito complained.

“I did not give you permission to have opinions and I did not give you permission to speak! A woman’s place is down on her knees satisfying a man, and I am going to make sure you understand your place in this world.”

“Oh. My. God…no _no_ **_no NO!_** ” Akihito shouted out loud enough that her voice echoed throughout the whole entire restaurant. Every man and woman, even Asami, stopped their chatting and dinning to stare at her, but now, she really didn’t give a hoot about a stranger’s opinion. She was never going to see them again anyway so why does it matter? She has degraded herself far too much just because of a debt she felt she owned. She wouldn’t sink herself this deep even if it was to obtain information for a scoop. She has sacrificed her integrity. She gave Asami several mouthfuls back at the hot springs, but now, her actions contradicted every point she had made. This dinner wasn’t the only way she could have paid Yokota back. She could have taken more gigs and slowly repaid the old man, but no, she chose the easy and demeaning way out.

Now how was she going to get out of this one?

 _“Just scream rape”_ Takato’s voice suddenly entered into her head as she listed the possible escape routes. No choice left. Her brain dead mind couldn’t think at all for she was fuming with anger at the old man, at herself…and at Asami (even though the older man didn’t do anything to provoke her…). She was just mad seeing him with that pretty woman, but her drunken mind couldn’t comprehend why she was feeling this way.

“Rape!” Akihito screamed. “Help me! He wants to rape me!”

The whole upper floor started at her in disbelief while the security guards came running in towards her. 

"He's threatening to hurt me! Help me!" Akihito cried out as she shed a few fake tears to make her story more believable. And it worked, without another word, the two security guards each grabbed an arm and dragged Yokoto away.

Breathing heavily, Akihito sat back down in the booth and buried her head in her arms.

“Miss…?”

It was the waiter’s voice.

“What?” Akihito spat out bitterly.

“Is everything fine? Would you like for me to call for a cab to take you home?” the waiter asked.

“No…no it’s fine, I’ll have my friends come pick me up…” Akihito muttered into her arms.

“Then shall I bring the bill?”

_Fuck…_

She let Yokota slip out from under her and she stuck herself with the bill…

She didn’t bring her wallet…

“Ahhh….how much is the total…?” Akihito looked up at the waiter with a sweet, innocent smile.

“¥102,547” the waiter said, pulling out the check and placing it in front of her.

“What! How can it be that much?”

“The four bottles of wine covers over half of the total” the waiter informed.

 _But the steak on the list cost the most_ …Akihito cursed as she checked through the list.

“Ummm…give me a moment; just let me sit here alone okay? I want my food to settle.” She needed to buy time. She doesn’t have a hundred thousand yen on her, or at her place, or in the bank.

Pulling out her cell, she called Takato. Maybe he can wire her enough money to get her out of here. The phone rung twice before the other side picked up but to Akihito, the ringing felt like a hundred needles all stabbing her in the ear at once.

“ _Akihito?_ ” Takato answered.

“Takato…I accidently let the old geezer run out and stick me with the check…help me…”

“ _…..how much_ ”

“¥102,547…” Akihito replied and quickly held the phone away from his ear.

“ _¥102,547!!!_ ” Takato shouted on the other side.

“Yeah. Do you have that much?” Akihito asked while pinching the bridge of her nose.

“ _Well yeah, but all the banks are closed now…_ ” 

“Ohhhh….” Akihito groaned. “What am I going to dooooo…..What do you think they’ll do to me?”

“ _Well, if you were a guy right now, they would probably beat you up and toss you in the dumpster out back…but since you’re a girl, they’ll probably just make you wash some dishes, mop the floor etc._ ”

“But I wanna go home!!! I have a massive headache right now!” Akihito whined into the phone.

“ _Alright then, just stall, I’ll see how much I can gather._ ”

“Thanks Takato.” Hanging up the phone, Akihito looked up, and saw the half eaten piece of steak in front of her. The old man’s gums started to bleed after the third bite in and now, the humongous piece of meat covered in droplets of blood, was going to waste…and she has to pay for it.

“Miss, would you like to pay now? We really need this table and some of the guests have complained about your behavior”

“Who’s complaining?” Akihito asked.

“Everybody” the waiter answered bluntly.

“Pft, you’re exaggerating. I’ll have some more water; I need to dilute the alcohol in my system first” Akihito demanded and the waiter left with a nasty look on his face.

\---Aki ½ ---

One hour later (completely sober) and Takato only managed to raise fifty thousand. It wasn’t enough to cover even half of the check. She didn’t want to resort to begging Asami. She had caused a scene in the man’s restaurant, kicked and stepped on the man during the dance, and god knows what kind of “payment” Asami is expecting if he covered her bills for her again.

Maybe she should approach Asami and ask for help. She had a pretty cute face after all; maybe she’ll sweet talk the man, whisper some wicked promises into his ears and….NO! She had already sunk too low with Yokota; she wasn’t going to sink lower by begging Asami. And even if she did want to, how was she supposed to approach the man? But then again, it looks like she doesn’t have to worry as she saw her waiter report to his boss. And soon enough, Asami wiped his mouth with the napkin, stood up and walked towards her table.

Akihito watched as Asami came closer and closer to her. She counted the number of steps it took for him to get from the back of the room to her. She was bored out of her mind.

“So how are you going to settle your bill?” Asami ask as he sat down across from her.

“…” Akihito looked confusingly into Asami’s face. “What do you mean?” _Can’t you help me out? It’s your restaurant!_ She thought but didn’t say out loud.

“What do _you_ mean” Asami said with a smirk. He knew what the kid meant. He knew Takaba wasn’t the type to take things for granted. If he let the brat go without paying, in a few months, he will surely receive an envelope with the money and not a cent missing. But he didn’t want to do that.

“I…I mean….” Akihito stuttered. Asking Asami to pay for her was too embarrassing and humiliating. She had to make Asami offer it.

“I can’t ignore guest needs for “friends” but I seem to recall we’re not even that” Asami said. His eyes were dancing, it was as plain as day, but she has the underhand right now and Asami just found the perfect opening to ride over her.

“So, how are you going to settle your bill?” Asami asked again as he pulled out a cigarette from the pack and lit it up.

“Can’t you put it on my tab? I’ll pay you back when I have the money” Akihito asked in a meek voice.

“That wouldn’t be fair to the other guests now would it” the man said with a smug grin on his face and the cigarette clipped in between his fingers. “As management, I must treat everyone with equal respect.”

“Respect my ass….” Akihito mumbled under her breath. Asami was enjoying this way too much.

“If you can’t pay, you can work it off” Asami suggested. Not good, he was too broad with his suggestion. He just knew what the kid was going to twist his words again. Three…two….one…

“I’m not a prostitute! I’m not _working_ it off!” Akihito shouted as she banged down on the table with her palms.

“Who said anything about prostitution? I was merely suggesting dish washing for the next few nights until your tab is worked off” Asami said and Akihito felt her cheeks heat up into a radiant bloom.

Putting the cigarette out, Asami reached out and lifted the reddened face up to meet his. “But if you want, we can go the other route too” he teased, knowing Takaba will blow at any second for even suggesting the possibility. Leaning over the table, Asami gently blew on the girl’s neck and was pleased when she flinched “I will give you as much love as ten men; I will make you scream until your voice go hoarse; Until you can scream no more. You’d best give the jewel of your virginity to real man. It would be such a waste to if you were to clumsily lose it to an inexperienced child…or an old man who doesn't even know what you like” Asami said in a low seductive tone as he licked the shell of Akihito’s ear, causing her to shutter with both excitement and fright. 

“No!” Akihito shouted and pushed Asami away from her.

Asami chuckled at the fuming little animal in front of him and found himself incredibly aroused at the sight. His pants began to feel tight, and it strained against his semi-erect shaft. Did teasing Takaba really arouse him this much? The kid truly was a delicious poison, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to clear the table and throw Takaba onto it and have his way with her. It didn’t matter which gender, he just wanted the kid. However, he was also afraid of this poison. What if he loses interest after obtaining her/him? Not just the body, but the heart as well. This happens often with people. Something he can’t have always has more value. He may self-proclaim Takaba as his, but in reality, the kid will never be his fully unless the feelings are mutual. But this battle of will; this amusing game, might come to an end if the kid was to give in. It was better to starve, and allow the prey to grow; that way, the meal will taste the best.

“Then I will have one of the servers escort you to the back. There are many dishes that needs to be attended to tonight” Asami said as he indicated for one of the waiters to come forward.

Akihito stared at Asami in disbelief. “You’re really going to make me do this?” she blurted out but quickly shut her mouth up. She couldn't believe she actually said that out loud. What was she expecting? Special treatment just because Asami “fancies” her a little? Asami had every right to make her do labour work.

… _but she thought she was special_ …a sly little thought quickly slipped into the back of her head, and just as quickly, left.

“Nothing in this world is free. You own money you don’t have, and the only way you can pay it back is through hard work” Asami said, standing up from the seat as a waiter came forward. “Show Takeru-san to the back and make sure she doesn’t sneak off. Pay her by an hourly rate until the ¥102,547 is paid off.” Giving her hair a quick ruffle, Asami went back to his table, put on his coat and left the building with his date; but not before biding her farewell.

Standing there with her mouth dropped open, Akihito felt like a complete idiot. She had been too obvious with her execution and Asami shot right through her. She felt humiliated and embarrassed.

“Miss, please follow me to be back” the waiter instructed as he reached down to grab her.

“Don’t touch me, I won’t run off!” Akihito jerked away.

The waiter gave her a snort and walked off with Akihito following close behind.

The dishes were piled sky high in the kitchen. There was one other busboy frantically washing the dishes and no others.

“Shouldn’t there be more people? It’s a complete mess back here!” Akihito cried out.

Shoving an apron into her hands, the waiter indicated for her to put it on. “There are more at the lower levels” the water informed. “All the dishes are to be washed before closing, the garbage taken out, the tables and chairs buffed, and the windows cleaned from top to bottom. Nobody goes home until all the assignments are taken care off” the waiter said before leaving her alone with the one busboy in the back.

There were forty frickin’ floors, thousands of dishes, hundreds of chairs and tables, and pounds of garbage. She could work here for days and she wouldn’t be able to get it all done, let alone in one night.

Frustrated and angry, Akihito grabbed a handful of plates and dumped them into the sink.

“Hey!” the busboy yelled at her. “You crack them you buy them!”

Cursing under her breath, Akihito turned the hot water on and began working. No sense in fighting it. She deserved it for letting Yokota get dragged off by security before having him pay the check. But Yokota wasn’t the name she wanted to curse.

“Go bald Asami go bald Asami go bald Asami…” she continuously chanted under her breath.

\---Aki ½ ---

His date was obviously upset with his lack of attention towards her tonight, but how can he completely ignore the feisty little animal from across the room, constantly hissing at him? However, the woman was very modest; she reacted most nobly in the situation and he apologised to her for his behavior. 

Sitting on his couch, sipping on a glass of scotch, Asami watched the security footage of Akihito busied herself with the chairs and tables from his living room. She was a fast worker he admits, and a productive one too, unlike the other lazy punks hired.

When the waiter first informed him of Takaba’s crisis, he did intend to cover the check; however, after remembering Takaba swing her plump little ass across his large screen television, showing the world something that should be his exclusively, he felt that a little punishment was in order.

Takaba Akihito/Takeru Akie is for him and him only. He could never get bored with either one of them around.

\---Aki ½ ---

A week slaving away at Kozue finally paid off the debt he owned the restaurant. Akihito moaned into his pillow as his body hit the soft mattress and cool cotton comforter. Today was the last day and he swears he will never go to a restaurant with more than four stars again. He was so sick of the smell of Atlantic salmon, and premium beef.

When he came back home the first night of work, Yokota had send him several threatening messages. A box filled with dead amphibians, a ripped up Lolita dress, and several creepy messages on his answering machine. He called the number back and threatened to call the police but it didn’t help. Just as he finally decided to go down to the police department, the assault stopped…completely. As if Yokota never even entered into his life.

Akihito didn’t know if his hunch was correct, but he decided to go with it.

\---Aki ½ ---

“Asami-sama, I’ve got a mail for you from an anonymous sender” Kirishima said as he held out the envelope, waiting for his boss to decide.

Asami started at the envelope in Kirishima’s hand. The envelope was white so he could see some color showing through the white paper. It looked like a card of some sort.

“Give it to me” Asami said and Kirishima handed him the letter. Tearing open the envelope, Asami pulled out a colorful Thank You card. 

Opening it, he read the contents to himself and chuckled. Kirishima started at his boss, curious about the contents in the card. If his boss was laughing, then that means the card came from either Takaba Akihito, or Takeru Akie. He didn’t understand his boss’s obsession with those two kids but that was his boss’s own personal matter.

 

_

I don’t know what you did and I’m going to assume the worst until you tell me.

_

_

But thanks.

_

Closing the card, Asami placed it in his top drawer. It seems the kid was sharper than he thought. He’ll have to be more subtle next time with his extermination procedures.


	11. Humourless Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and ideas belong to yamane ayano, rumiko takahashi and the makers of married with children.
> 
> Warnings: unedited, gender changes, ooc
> 
> Note: This chapter I think is quite ooc. My inspiration for this story is running pretty low right now so sorry if the story isn't so good :/ but I managed to squeeze out an idea from Married with Children (again) season 8 episode The D’Arcy Files. So here is an immature Akihito + Asami’s twisted sense of humour. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)

Part 11 Humourless Fun

Suoh stood alone in the parking garage of club Sion, guarding his boss's most frequently used limousine. It was his job to guard and what he must protect is his boss's safety. If he were to step away from the limo, who knows who will come and tamper with the breaks or wiring. Even if it is a car he is currently protecting from harm, it is still critical, especially from Takaba Akihito, who is constantly scheming up plans to get pass him to pull a prank on Asami-sama. Well, he called them pranks, but the kid called them acts of justice. 

Speaking of Takaba Akihito, this curse of his has perked his interest greatly. Once when his boss attended a meeting in Yokohama and he was given an hour break, he drove around the neighborhoods until something shocking caught his sight. On the lawn, rolled a big fat panda chewing on bamboo...after a little research, he learnt that the panda was Takaba's father, and the Jusenkyo's cursed springs contained more than just the spring of drowned male or female. It also contained drowned springs of countless species. Not just vertebrates.

These supernatural curses are something his co-worker Kirishima didn't understand. That man is always about practicality. In other words, the assistant still believed Takaba and Takeru are two different people. Suoh wanted to explain it to Kirishima but their boss told him "no, let's have some fun with this" and so, he was sworn into silence 

\---Aki ½ ---

In the far back of the garage, behind a pillar, crouched a person dressed in black from head to toe. It was night time so, the person needed to blend in, like a ninja. 

Asami Ryuichi has completely ruined his life and he wanted so desperately to damage the man. He was almost ready to throw away all of his principles and resort to underhanded tricks to get even with Asami. 

Asami's protection was no laughing matter, they were without a doubt all top notch men with excellent combat abilities. During raids or shoot outs, almost none of them get taken out. It was always the other party. He would know, he had witness some of these events before. But what can be considered the best of body guards can only be the giant of a man standing by Asami's limo. The man was like a robot. He had sensory receptors on every inch of his skin. He had eyes on every part of his body. The back, the front, the side, the top and the bottom; not a single opening could be found around that man, but not today. He wanted his revenge on Asami and he was going to get it, and he was going to use Suoh Kazumi’s sensitivity towards his surroundings against him.

He even got a jammer for the car alarm. Not to mention a sound effect blaster he got online for less than a thousand yen. There was siren, shooting, screaming, fireworks and a hundred more different choices. He stuck the sound system just outside of the garage so when it goes off, the giant of a man would run outside to check, giving him just enough time to jack inside the limo and plant his surprise inside. 

The alarm should be going off in another...5...4...3...2...1...

The screeching honking noise rung loud enough to reach the fishes swimming at the bottom of the bay. The shadow hiding behind the pillar peeked out and saw Suoh Kazumi looking around the underground garage frantically before running outside towards the noise.

_Now_

Racing towards the finally unguarded limo, the shadow pulled out his jammer and activated it. After the green light on the device lit up, the shadow pulled out a coat hanger from his bag, jammed in inside and pulled up, unlocking the car’s lock.

_Success_

Looking back at the entrance, the shadow was pleased the sound system was keeping the guard busy. He hid the device in a pretty secluded place. If Suoh Kazumi's goal is to find the exact location of the device, then he can take all the time he needs to carry out his revenge.  
Once the car door was opened, the stranger pulled out a large glass jar and placed it underneath the driver's seat. He knew Asami tend to sit behind the driver. 

The loud siren suddenly stopped and the shadow panicked. Quickly opening the jar's lid to release the contents, the shadow closed the car door and ducked out; leaving no traces of his presence behind. 

\---Aki ½ ---

"Why are you smiling like that...?" Kou asked from his desk. "What did you do?" 

"I just pulled the ultimate prank...well, it's more like revenge" Akihito replied with a huge, silly grin on his face. He couldn't help it. He face was giving everything away, but he felt so hyper. He was so successful in executing the plan that took him months of careful planning, experimenting, and gathering. 

"If you get in trouble, you won't get arrested will you?" Kou asked. 

"They'll never figure out it was me. I was super careful" Akihito replied arrogantly. 

"Mmmmm didn't you always used to say that just before the police busted you and took you away?" Kou said, recalling his friend's past. 

"I'm an adult now, not a child. My ideas are much more sophisticated and clever” Akihito defended.

“…So what did you do to Asami-san?” Kou asked while typing away at his computer, leaving his friend looking mildly shocked.

“Why do you automatically assume it’s him?” Akihito asked.

“Who else can it be? You’re obsessed with that guy. Just last week, didn’t you butter the stairs leading to his apartment building so he’d slip and fall?”

“He’s got pretty good balance for an old man….” Akihito grumbled.

“So what did you do this time?”

“It’s totally justified” Akihito defended.

“What did you do…?” Kou asked again, still typing away at his keyboard.

“I drove up to the garage where he parks his favorite limo and I hid a jar of fruit flies underneath the seat. They’ll lay eggs by the dozen and for the rest of his life; he’ll have to ride around in that car with fruit flies squirming around in his face!” Akihito proudly explained. “Let’s see him pick up another date or associate in that limo again!” he chuckled childishly.

“…..well…that certainly is the mature way to handle the situation…” Kou said sarcastically while looking at Akihito with a blank expression on his face; sophisticated and clever his ass. “You always go that extra mile don’t you? Most people would have just re-wired the car, or jammed the brakes.”

“That’s been done to death” Akihito said, waving the idea off.

“So what’s next on your list? Planning on sneaking into his private bathroom and putting itching powder onto his toilet paper?” Kou suggested jokingly.

“As soon as I find out where his private bathroom is located…if not, I might have to sneak into his home to carry that one out” Akihito responded seriously.

“Why don’t you send him an angry email with like, eleven frowny faces later and twelve exclamation marks? I’m sure he’ll realize how serious you are and stop teasing you” Kou said mockingly.

“You don’t get it do you Kou?”

“Get what?”

“When someone plays dirty, you gotta play dirty back! You don’t play by the rules…rules are for noobs” Akihito lectured.

“All I’m saying is, at least pick a better prank to pull. Fruit flies, butter, itchy butt…those pranks are reserved for nine year olds. I bet if Asami-san wanted to get you back, he’d scare you to the point where you’d wet yourself” Kou replied.

“Don’t compare me to an old man like Asami. That guy won’t know what fun is even if it hit him in the face. Trust me; he doesn’t know how to have fun or prank. All he knows is how to pull a trigger and close a deal. There’s no way he’ll outsmart me when it comes to pranking and  
having justified fun.” Akihito explained but Kou just rolled his eyes.

\---Aki ½ ---

“The limo have been fumigated and all the pests inside have been exterminated. The seats and carpet inside the car have been changed and the car is thoroughly detailed in and out. It’s useable.” Kirishima reported. “As for who did this, the security camera in the garage caught…”

Asami rose one hand up in the air, stopping Kirishima mid-sentence. “No need. I know exactly who is responsible for this mess” he said. “I sent him an invitation to one of my clubs – all drinks on the house – for his dedication over at Kozue, but the brat had the nerve to say my best years are behind me and I should pack my party hat and prepare for retirement, and not pathetically cling to my youth by taking a young man a whole generation younger to a club, so he said.”

Asami chuckled as he recalled the memory while his secretary just raised an eyebrow. “Asami-sama, I believe it was Takeru Akie who worked at Kozue.”

Looking over at Kirishima, Asami allowed a small smirk to grace his face but quickly hid it and moved on. “What better opportunity to prove him wrong then now?” he said, ignoring Kirishima’s comment.

Kirishima remained silent while the gears in Asami’s head began to rotate.

“Give Iori a call. Have him meet me when he can. And also, I’ve been told the Italians are out for trouble. Keep me informed on that as well.”  
Kirishima gave a slight tilt of the head before leaving to make the arrangements that would delivery his boss’s wishes.

Playing with Asami Ryuichi is like playing with a tiger. Once you’re on it, you can’t get off. Takaba Akihito not only got onto the tiger’s back, he also walked right into its mouth. And he has no one to blame but himself if that tiger known as Asami bits down on him – hard.

\---Aki ½ ---

Akihito sighed as he took out a new roll of film and placed it in his camera. Closing the back cover, he forced a smile across his face and instructed the model to pose for the camera. After clicking the shutter five to ten times, Akihito pulled back to check the shots before calling it a day.

The police had nothing new for him and Mitarai was always one step ahead of him – getting the exciting jobs before he did. So for the past few months, he was stuck with models, magazines, ads, calendars……Playboys. The editor even offered him a position in the shot with the half dressed women, but after what happened last time with that sleazy old business man, he didn’t dare put his face in the public’s eyes again. Not to mention what Asami would do to him if the man saw him as the centrefold in the next issues of Playboy magazine with women wearing outfits that could send a six year old boy into premature puberty. The jerk might force him to clean out his numerous night clubs with a toothbrush this time.

“Takaba-san” the receptionist called and Akihito turned to face the pretty woman with curly long hair and sparkly nails. “There is someone here to see you in the front” she informed him.

“Who is it?” Akihito asked as he began putting his equipment away. 

“Federico Amendola...?” She said, trying her best to pronounce the foreign name.

“Who?” Akihito looked up confusingly.

“Federico Amendola…” the receptionist repeated.

“I-I don’t know any foreigners…by that name”

“Oh…well… he requested for Takaba Akihito-san. He said he has some important questions to ask you.”

“Okay…” Akihito replied hesitantly and followed after the receptionist to the front where a man in a fedora and black trench coat awaited.

“Takaba Akihito?” the man marched towards him with an outstretched hand.

“Yes…?” Akihito replied, reaching out for the hand and giving it one firm shake.

“My name is Federico Amendola. I have some questions I would like to ask you. Have you had lunch yet?”

“No…” Akihito cautiously replied. “And what questions?”

“About a certain man you have been in contact with lately. Let’s discuss the details at lunch, my treat.” The man said before turning and  
walking towards the exit.

Akihito waited for the stranger to exit out of the building before following him. He wanted to maintain a certain distance to ensure his safety.

“You’re not Japanese are you…? Akihito asked after a few blocks down the road. The man turned around and looked at him with his deep blue eyes which were hidden underneath his hat during the time they were inside the building.

“But no, I’m not Japanese, both my parents are Italian, although I did grow up here in Japan” the man smiled warmly at him.

“So…what are you doing in Japan then?”

“Come” the man said once they reached a small pizzeria about fifteen minutes away from the publishing building. “I hope Italian food is to your liking.”

“I prefer Japanese food but pizza’s not bad. Don’t have it that often though” Akihito shrugged as he stepped inside.

“The pizza here is very good. Inferior to the pizzas from my homeland, but still good” the man smiled.  
The two of them were brought to a table in the far end of the room where the lighting was a little dimmer compared to the rest of the restaurant. The waiter sat them down and handed them two menus.

“Please, anything you like. It’s on me” the Italian offered.  
Akihito skimmed over the menu. He wasn’t too much of a fan of western food. He still preferred his native taste. “I’ll have the tomato salad and a coke” he told the waiter.

“Takaba-san! Please!” the Italian man interrupted. “I am taking up your valuable time. The least I can do is buying you a decent meal. Please choose, choose” he urged.

“Are you sure?” Akihito asked and the man nodded. “Alright, I’ll have the spicy Thai pizza, and I’ll try this roasted tomato bisque.”

“Just water for me and I’ll have the marinara” the man ordered before handing the menu back to the waiter.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Akihito asked as soon as the waiter left. “Who’s this man you want to know about?”  
The Italian smiled. “I’ll cut right to the chase then Takaba-san” he said, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out several photographs.

“Do you know the man in this picture?” He asked as he slid the first glossy print towards the photographer.  
Picking the photograph off of the table, Akihito looked at the picture and frowned. He brought the picture closer to his face to closer examine the faces but photos never lie.

“Do you know him Takaba-san?”

“I-I…this is…” Akihito stuttered.

“Yes?” the Italian man leaned in.

“Why do you want to know?” Akihito looked up suspiciously 

“He is a wanted man Takaba-san. Surely you must know that. He is dangerous and powerful. He has many higher-ups dancing around his fingertips. Just the mentioning of his name alone is able to pull several strings in the justice system.”

“What does that got to do with me?” Akihito said.

“You see, we have received reports that lately, this man has been hanging around a young photographer. A young man his has been trying  
eagerly to…court.”

Akihito choked on his drink and coughed uncontrollably at the remark. “Court!?” he shouted.

“What the hell? The two of us aren’t like that. He just likes to annoy me!”

“Calm down Takaba-san. What we want is evidence; evidence to put him away for life. And we would like you to provide us with said evidence.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Asami isn’t stupid. He has never conduced anything illegal in front of me” Akihito pointed out.

“It doesn’t have to be illegal. We just need a little slip. Just a little and that’ll give us enough to get a full out search warrant. Anything is fine. For example, have you ever seen him abuse anyone? Beat them, threaten them?” the Italian man pushed but he hit the mark. Akihito still remembers the poor Suzuki Megumi who is pretty much a cripple now due to her broken leg. Her father was fired from his job and was now drowning in dept.

“I-I don’t recall anything” Akihito lied.

“Takaba-san, the reward for information is twenty thousand USD. That’s a little over two million yen.”

“You can’t temp me with money. Sorry but I’m not one of those materialistic jerks.”

The man nodded and pulled out another photo. “I would like to show you one more picture if I could.”

Sliding the photograph towards him, Akihito saw a happy family; a son, an older daughter, a pretty wife and a handsome blond haired man. 

“What is this?”

“A now broken family thanks to Asami Ryuichi” the Italian responded. “The man borrowed money he couldn’t return from Asami so the bastard took the females and sold them off to prostitution.”

Hiding his mouth behind his hands, the Italian man let a small smile grace his lips when the young man in front of him grew ghost white. That  
was the reaction he was looking for. He needed the kid to weaken and open his mouth up to him.

“What…?” Akihito said softly.

“This isn’t the first time. The Italian authority has had it with Asami Ryuichi walking into our country and running his business there as he pleases. We already have our own mafia group to deal with, we don’t need another one. Actually, if he was just another mafia leader, then it wouldn’t be that much of a problem. The problem is his status is too high up in class system that it makes it impossible for anyone to touch him. All we can do is sit back and watch as he tears families apart, and murder countless number of innocents. We want to put a stop to his injustice. We want to stop his ways. And right now, only you can help us Takaba-san. Will you?”

Akihito stayed silent for a moment as the waiter brought them their food. “Do you know what Asami is capable of? Because it sounds like you do. He’ll kill all of us if he finds out about this…”

“I can assure your safety.”

Akihito shook his head. “No, I don’t…I don’t have anything to tell you. I know nothing. And you can’t assure anything. I won’t believe it until I see it for myself.”

The Italian man nodded. “Here is my card, please give me a call if you change your mind” he said as he got up to leave. “Oh, and feel free to help yourself to my share of the food. It is quite good.”

Akihito sat silently in the booth as he watched the steam from the pizza rise up into the air and dissipate. The rich aroma of the tomato and cheese sauce, the heavenly smell of the spicy chicken and mushrooms were so very desirable. However, all his appetite has been completely  
drained away.

Pulling out his phone, Akihito hit the first number on the list and waited for the other side to pick up.

 _“Asami”_ came the smooth, baritone voice and Akihito visibly trembled in his seat.

“A-Asami…?” Akihito said in almost a whisper.

_“Takaba. What do I own this pleasure?”_

The man didn’t sound the least bit concerned. In fact, Asami sounded amused and pleased with the phone call.

“Where are you now? Can I come see you? I want to ask you something.”

_“…About?”_

“Just some things. So can I?” Akihito asked again.

_“……I’m at my office. I’ll let Kirishima know you’re stopping by.”_

“Thanks…” Akihito said and he ended the call. He sucked in a large breath of air and exhaled. He felt light headed and his stomach felt so fuzzy and fluttery. Asami didn’t seem like the type to go into human trafficking – he didn’t seem like the type to prostitute out young girls or boys. However, his merciless action towards the Suzuki Megumi made him questioning the man’s ways.

Just how much does he know Asami? He knows Asami is powerful, rich, beautiful, mature and so much more…but what else? He knows Asami can pull strings like no others. He knows Asami can kill. He knows Asami is the powerhouse of Japan’s underworld, and that he has connects with every powerful leader in Japan. But those were just skimming the basics. He wanted to dig deeper. Just _how_ powerful is Asami in the political world? In the underground world? What about the details of his business? Just what types of black market business does he conduct? Drugs, weapons, prostitution?

Akihito sighed and leaned back into the seat. Maybe that was why he was so obsessed with Asami like Kou have said, because he didn’t know anything about the man. Asami was still a mystery; an unfinished book; an unsolvable riddle. And he was determined to solve it all. Maybe that is why it is so hard for him to let Asami Ryuichi slip away, because he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything.

“Excuse me!” Akihito called for the waiter. “Can I get these to go please?”

The waiter came over and looked at the untouched food and scowled, but carried out his job anyways.

“Sorry…and thanks…” Akihito said, praying the waiter won’t spit in the food.

\---Aki ½ ---

Asami was on the phone when Akihito was ushered into the enormous office by Kirishima. “Did everything go according to plan? Yes, I have an appointment with him. Good. Don’t give anything away” Asami spoke into the phone. When their eyes met, Akihito quickly dropped his gaze and fiddled with his camera strap.

“We’ll discuss this later” Asami said before hanging up and turning his attention towards Akihito. “Have a seat Takaba.”

Gripping his camera strap tight in his hand, Akihito sat down on the leather couch in the middle of the office.

“How can I help you” Asami asked.

“Asami…what exactly do you do for a living?” Akihito started.

Asami arched an eyebrow. “What brought this on?”

“Just answer me” Akihito snapped back.

Staring deep into the boy’s eyes, Asami could tell the boy was a bit too tense and serious. “I’m a businessman.”

“I want the truth.”

“It is the truth” Asami replied.

“No it isn’t. I know you do black market deals.”

“That is also business is it now?” Asami asked.

“It’s illegal business.”

“Business is business. Immoral or not” Asami lectured as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “Is that all you had to ask?”

“No. I want to know exactly what you do. Do you sell drugs? Weapons? People?” Akihito listed.

“You have often accused me of selling drugs and weapons have you not?” Asami reminded him.

“But I didn’t have the evidence. I want to hear it from you.”

Asami sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What brought this on Takaba?”

“I’m just curious. So answer me. What kind of business goes down in these black market deals of yours?”

“Hand in a filled application and resume to Kirishima. I will review your qualifications and if they fit the criteria, I will find a place for you among my men. I’m sure you will find your answers once you are accepted. Otherwise, information regarding my business is strictly confidential among non-employees” Asami said with his teasing smirk across his face.

“Asami! I’m serious here!” Akihito shouted in frustration.

Inhaling in a breath of smoke, Asami looked at the slightly distressed boy. “So am I.”

Suddenly, the office door opened and Kirishima stood by the door way. “Asami-sama, a phone call for you.”

“Excuse me Takaba” Asami said as he rose from his chair and walked out of his office.

Akihito swung his legs back and forth in the large, silent room. Asami’s desk was covered in papers and binders, but they were all neatly stacked up into well-organized piles. Curiosity before fear, Akihito stood from the sofa and walked towards the large mahogany desk.

He skimmed the top pile with his eyes but found nothing illegitimate. Gently and quietly brushing aside the papers, Akihito skimmed over the next set of documents but found nothing he had hoped for. But then what was he hoping for? Why does he want evidence that could put Asami away for life – or worse, put Asami down? Not to mention the sight of Asami behind bars was of discomfort to him. So why was he so curious? Akihito knew that once he plunges into the darkness, it will never let him leave.

Flipping quietly through the rest of the pile, Akihito sighed when he reached the bottom.

 _No way would Asami be stupid enough to leave a piece of paper that could end his whole life out in the open._ He thought as he reorganized the pile back into its original standards.

“Restaurant…bar…hotel…club…more club…” Akihito muttered as he placed the documents back one by one when one suddenly caught his eyes. _Drug trafficking_. 

Akihito felt his heart beat frantically against his chest. He spun his head around the room to make sure there was absolutely nobody around him before he read the piece of paper over and over again.

The percentage of profits, the buyers, the sellers, and the quality of the powder and where it was exported to was all there. Akihito’s breathing quickened as he subconsciously reached into his jacket pocket for his phone to snap a picture. He didn’t know why he did it, but he felt like this was a once in a life time opportunity and he couldn’t let it go. It was just like the horror movies, a gory death was imminent, but that didn’t stop the characters from going further into the haunted house or town or whatever. It was like instincts or just stupid curiosity. Curiosity kills the cat as the saying goes.

“Yes, the meeting is scheduled”

Akihito nearly jumped out of his skin when Kirishima’s muffled voice and the sound of footsteps came from the other side of the door. Quickly stuffing the piece of evidence back into the file, Akihito jumped back towards the sofa and took a seat while trying to calm his nerves.

When the door swung open, Akihito was pale and sweaty.

“Are you alright Takaba?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, of course” Akihito quickly blurted out, his voice trembling slightly.

“Would you like some water?”

“No it’s fine, I’m fine…I better get going now, I have to get up early tomorrow” he lied as he quickly slipped out of the office when suddenly,  
Asami’s large, well-manicured fingers reached out to grab him tight around his arm.

“You don’t seem fine. What’s the matter” Asami asked.

Kirishima stepped back outside and Asami gently shut the door, pulling Akihito back inside.

“Nothing…everything is fine. You worry too much” Akihito nervously laughed.

“Takaba, sit down” Asami said, directing him towards the sofa before heading towards the cabinet and pulling out two glasses and filling them with alcohol.

“Here” Asami offered, but Akihito shook his head.

“No thanks, I don’t want it.”

“It’ll help you calm your nerves.”

“No it’s okay. I’m good” Akihito politely rejected.

“You will drink it” Asami said sternly, earning him a glare from the photographer who obeyed anyways.

Akihito scrunched his face when the burning alcohol slid down his throat and into the pit of his stomach. He rarely drinks strong liquor so the sensation was rather foreign to him. But after he downed the entire glass, he didn’t feel drunk. He felt a nice, light fuzziness in his body. His stomach was warm and the nervousness suddenly became non-existent.

“Now, why don’t you tell me what’s gotten you so tense?” Asami tried again on a lighted headed Akihito.

“I…I don’t know” he shrugged. Akihito wasn’t drunk, he could still think properly. He wasn’t going to give in so easily.

“Akihito” Asami said tenderly, but behind the caressing voice, laid a dark apprehension.

Akihito sighed and tried to prolong the silence by draining the last few droplets of alcohol in the glass. “I…well…today this Italian guy came to see me and well…he asked me about you” he finally sold and Asami’s muscles visibly tensed, which alarmed Akihito for Asami was never one to show fear or nervousness in his body language.

“What did he say” the older man asked gently, but Akihito could hear the slight fear behind the voice.

“He…his name is Ferderico or something…” Akihito recalled as he handed Asami the Italian’s business card. “He offered me twenty thousand American dollars for information that could lead to your arrest…and perhaps the old needle in the arm…”

“And what did you tell him” Asami continued to ask in his gentle, calming voice which masked his apprehension.

“Nothing…” Akihito softly whispered with his head hung low. “I swear Asami, on my life, I didn’t say a thing.” Asami only nodded.

“He…this Ferderic dude…he showed me a picture of one of your old…clients…” Akihito continued to explain the afternoon’s events. “It was a family. The foreign guy said you sold the wife and daughter into prostitution because the dad couldn’t pay back the money or something…I know it was just a tactic to get me to lower my guard so I’d spill, but…is it true Asami? What he told me?”

Asami sighed and leaned back into the sofa with his drink in hand. “Twenty thousand USD; that’s a little over two million yen. For a kid like you, that’s quite the large amount. Why didn’t you take it?”

“I’m not a money monger. I believe in making an honest living. And even though I don’t like you so much…we have this weird, twisted relationship going on here…You’re somebody I know…and I hate to admit this but sometimes I feel like I can rely on you for support…so you know…” Akihito muttered, missing the small smirk that spread across Asami’s face.

“You couldn’t betray me Akihito?” Asami coaxed. “Did you feel a sense of loyalty toward me when the Italian pressured you?”

“I’m not one of your blind, devoted employees that live to kiss your ass Asami. I can get enough information on my own to have the state but a needle in your arm” Akihito snapped back. “You’re like an…acquaintance…not a close one but still, you’re someone I know. So I felt kind of uncomfortable with the image of you greeting me behind bars.”

Asami nodded as he lifted Akihito’s chin to meet his eyes. “Akihito, listen to me. Don’t believe everything Amendola says. Most of the black  
market business in Italy is done by their country’s own mafia family. I only work in the background and lend a helping hand. I have never directly ordered anyone’s death or separation from their families.”

“But do you do it here though?” Akihito asked meekly but Asami stayed silent. “If a family can’t pay back their debts to you, would you kidnap their daughter or wife and sell them?” Again, Asami remained silent.

“Akihito, believe me Amendola isn’t a good man. He is excellent at manipulating the mind. Once you give him the information he needs from you, he’ll toss you into the gutter.”

“He said he would procure my safety” Akihito pointed out and Asami just looked at him.

“He hates anyone who involves themselves with me. Like you have said, our relationship isn’t that of friends of acquaintances, but a non-vengeful relationship is still existent. Once he exploits you, he might try to put you down too.”

“What?!” Akihito cried out. “That’s not fair, I didn’t do anything!”

“Do you think that matters? How many people in prison do you think actually deserve to be put there?”

“All of them!”

Asami shook his head. “Some are framed, some are sent in to act as spies, some are falsely accused and some are in there for trivial charges.”

“But that’s not fair” Akihito shouted again.

“It doesn’t mean a thing to the authorities. As long as the image of you as a criminal gets out, society will brand you as a criminal, and the higher-ups will get praises and credit for putting you away.”

Asami allowed a small smile to grace his face as he watched Akihito’s face pale even further. If he cornered Akihito, the boy will be too afraid to sell him out. After all, even though Akihito was quite the trouble maker, he was still a good boy; a little too good for him. Sure Akihito has been jailed in his youth, and probably present, but those were nothing compared to the real thing. He believed Akihito wouldn’t betray him, but better safe than sorry. He had no desires being anybody’s wife in prison.

Akihito sucked in a breath. “Just…just be honest with me…are you involved in human trafficking? Drugs and weapons I can overlook, but do you make money from prostitution?”

“What do you want to hear?”

“I want you to say that you aren’t involved.”

Asami nodded. “I’m not involved in human trafficking or prostitution.”

“No, I want to hear the truth” Akihito snapped. “Why aren’t you telling me the truth?”

“Maybe I am telling you the truth” Asami said, smirking lightly. “But since we are neither friends nor acquaintances, I don’t have an obligation to tell you the truth.”

“True…” Akihito murmured under his breath.

“Are you scared Akihito?” Asami asked and Akihito nodded subtly. “Don’t be afraid. I will protect you.” He said against Akihito’s temple. “As long as you remain loyal and truthful, I will do the same for you.”

“I’m not one of your employees Asami…I’m not like that Kirishima.”

“You don’t need to be one of my men to show loyalty. Is there not loyalty between a husband and wife? Between friends? Family?” Asami  
asked.

“Yeah…” Akihito muttered. “I-I’m going to go now.”

Sipping his drink, Asami stood up from the sofa to show Akihito out. “If you need money, I can provide for you.”

“You can’t buy my loyalty or silence Asami. And I can provide for myself.”

“I wasn’t trying to buy anything Takaba, I was serious.”

Akihito scoffed. “Last names again eh?” he muttered as the office door closed behind him.

\---Aki ½ ---

Akihito tossed and turned in his bed, scrunching up the sheets as he looked at his phone for the twentieth time within the hour. He flipped through the pictures on the phone fairly fast and stopped when he got to the shot of the piece of paper he found on Asami’s desk. He started at it and let out a deep sigh. The amount of offers he would get if he showed this picture to Asami’s rivals. Twenty thousand USD would probably be the minimal amount. He could start an auction – highest bidder gets this evidence which would put Asami away for life. But could he do it? The picture of that happy family with the beautiful wife and adorable daughter suddenly popped into his head. Did Asami really do what that Italian said? Akihito thought he knew Asami. A certain part of Asami anyways. Perhaps the part of Asami he knew was the more personal, humane side of the man, not the business man. That’s right; he didn’t know businessman Asami that well. And even though he knew Asami was always up to no good, Akihito can’t bring himself to backstab Asami without hearing his side of the story. He wasn’t even sure if he could stab Asami in the back even if he did find out how terrible the man was.

Putting his phone back on his night stand, Akihito pulled out the business card of the Italian man and twirled it around between his fingers. Twenty thousand – a little over two million yen – was indeed a lot of money. The sound of that was starting to become more and more tempting. He wasn’t superficial. He genuinely felt uncomfortable earning that dirty money. But who could resist easily earned money? All of his bills would be taken care off. Any debts he has left would be repaid and he wouldn’t have to worry about expenses. No no no. Akihito shouted to himself as he shook his head back and forth hard. He was getting tempted by the evils that possess money. He can’t betray Asami for a trivial thing like money. If he ever needed money, Akihito was sure Asami would have no problems lending him some. Not that he would ever scoop so low as to ask.

Flinging the card into the corner of his room, Akihito turned off the lights and hit the sacks.

\---Aki ½ ---

Akihito groaned and stretched when the sun peeked through his blinds. He jumped out of his bed when several loud bangs rung throughout his apartment. “Akihito!” came the cry from the other side of the door.

Running for the door, Akihito unlocked it and flung it open.

“Kou what is it…it’s not even eight yet…” Akihito grumbled sleepily.

“Close the door, hurry, you gotta see this” Kou said in a panicking tone.

Closing the door, Akihito eyed his friend cautiously. Something must be wrong. Kou rarely acts this way. His friend is always carefree and happy, not filled not fear and panic.

“Kou? Is everything alright?” Akihito asked tenderly.

Taking the newspaper out of his backpack, Kou shoved it towards Akihito. “Just look, the main page.”

Akihito’s eyes grew wide. There on the front page was Asami’s face. It wasn’t a recent picture; Asami seemed younger in this picture. Reading  
the headlines, Akihito went pale and weak.

_Club owner of Club Sion Asami Ryuichi involved with illegal drugs and weapons? Evidence found last night!_

Akihito’s hands trembled as he read the headlines over and over again.

“Last night?” he shouted. “I just saw him last night! How did this happen?”

“Keep reading” Kou said, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

“A search warrant was issued last night after local freelance photographer Takaba Akihito, came to the authorities with supporting evidence. Police and detectives, working with Italian secret agent Federico Amendola, found several pieces of documents relating to drug and weapon trafficking in the office of one of Japan’s most heinous criminals….” Akihito read quietly. “Wha-what is this…! I never said anything! What’s going on?”

“I don’t know” Kou responded, trying his best to remain calm. “I don’t know man, I talked to Takato this morning and he said it sounded like the police wanted to frame this on you.”

“Why?! What do you mean frame? I didn’t do anything” Akihito shouted.

“They don’t care. If they don’t like you, they’ll use their status to get rid of you.”

“That’s a total abuse of power!” Akihito cried out in despair

“Why are you acting so surprised? This is nothing new! Everyone abuses their power!” Kou argued.

“But how is mentioning me in the papers going to get me in trouble?”

“Don’t you get it? Only Asami will be going to jail. None of his underlings are. Since you’re the one who came to the authorities with this evidence they mentioned in the paper and the one responsible for this whole thing, his underlings would be out to silence you before the court hearing! You need to get out of town!”

“This is bullshit! I didn’t say a thing!”

“You think they’ll believe you? All of Asami’s men are loyal to him. He is their protector and benefactor. Those thugs won’t think twice about eliminating a threat to their boss!” Kou shouted. “I’ve got my car parked outside; pack something light and I’ll drive you to my grandparent’s place. It’s a small farm, they won’t look there…not until they searched the big cities first anyway” he explained the plan as he went into Akihito’s bedroom to help start the packing.

Letting the newspaper slip out of his hand, Akihito reached up to cover his face with his hands. “Oh my god…oh my god…why is things happening! I didn’t do anything!”

“Akihito, hurry up!” Kou yelled from his bedroom. “We’ll talk about this in the car. We need to get you out of here ASAP! The city is already crawling with cops and mobsters. It won’t be long before they get here!”

“No wait! I need to see Asami! I need to see him and tell him I was framed!” Akihito yelled.

“There’s no time! I’ll stay here in Shinjuku and see if I can meet with him alright?” Kou said as he came out of the bedroom with Akihito’s duffle bag.

“I need to explain this to him! If only I have the evidence, that means I’m the only one who can get him out of this mess!”

“Are you stupid? The authorities wouldn’t have published this info if they didn’t have solid evidence. They probably already searched all of his houses and corporations. You’re just there to back up the evidence if they needed it! Come on, go get your cameras, just grab one or two!” Kou urged as he went to the living room to pick up a few more things.

Akihito nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell buzzed.

“Fuck, it’s probably the police…” Kou cursed.

“It’s fine, I’ll just deny it all” Akihito said calmly as he opened the door but he nearly fell backwards when he came face to face with a pair of golden-brown eyes.

“Good morning Takaba” Asami said in his usual smooth, baritone voice.

“A-Asami…you haven’t been arrested yet?”

“I see you have heard the news…” Asami mused as he stepped into the apartment. “As you can see, the police haven’t come yet, but I suspect it won’t the long before they get here.”

“I-I…I need to talk to you Asami. I didn’t do it! I didn’t go to the police or Amendola. I went straight home after I saw you yesterday!” Akihito explained.

“A simple phone call would have been enough” Asami pointed out.

“Believe me Asami! They’re trying to frame me like you said! I didn’t do a thing! Check my call logs!”

“I would like to believe you Akihito; however, did you not go through the documents on my desk yesterday in my office?”  
Akihito paled and his stomach clenched. “I…I…”

“Did you not stumble across a certain piece of paper which admitted to drug trafficking?” Asami continued.

“Asami I…”

“And did you not take a picture of it Takaba?” Asami finished, looking at the pale, scared boy with a sour smile on his face.  
Akihito looked over at Kou, who was frozen on the spot and looked like he was about to wet himself.

“Asami please, I was confused…after Amendola told me all those things I…I got so confused and…and scared…when I saw that piece of document I didn’t think, I just snapped a picture! I was scared Asami. But please believe me, I didn’t go to the police or Amendola or anyone! I didn’t send that picture to anyone either!”

“You were scared Takaba?” Asami asked softly as he came up to Akihito and cupped his cheek. “Why were you scared?”

“I-I was scared because…because I didn’t know that side of you…I…”  
Reaching inside his jacket, Akihito heard the sound of a gun being pulled out of the holster and his entire body stiffened and his fear froze in time.

“Are you still scared...Akihito?” Asami said tenderly as he pulled the gun out to show Akihito. Positioning the lethal weapon just underneath Akihito’s chin, Asami smirked and his expression became laced with murder. “Are you scared Akihito?” he asked again, tapping the metal gently against Akihito’s skin.

Going limp, Akihito gracefully fell to the floor with eyes wide open, trembling with fear. “A-Asami…no…please…” he pleaded but the gun was still pointed at him.

“I really did like you Takaba, not because of your…unique curse, but you genuinely attracted me, but I see now we are too different. You could never live in my world, you are too innocent. And that innocence will be my downfall.”

“Asami please…I swear I didn’t do it…I didn’t betray you. I-I know I’ve said I hated you, but I think it is b-because I have been avoiding my feelings…I…I feel something towards you too…like an attraction of some sort…please Asami…please believe me” Akihito pleaded softly.

Asami smiled, but continued to wear the face of a murderer. “I’m glad to hear you finally admitting your feelings” he said as he kneeled down beside the trembling young man with his gun positioned right in front of the heart. “But I value loyalty above all things. I never expected loyalty from you, but I never expected betrayal. You’re innocence is too good for me, too good for this world. Don’t be scared Akihito, I’m sure god will embrace you once you arrive.”

“Asami…please…don’t do this…believe me…” Akihito whispered as he reached out to grab onto the lapels of Asami’s suit.

“My decision is final Akihito. If I don’t do this, someone else will after my arrest, and I can’t guarantee a painless death.”

Asami tightened the finger around the trigger and Akihito squeezed his eyes shut, pleading to Asami once more, but the man just held him close as he pressed the gun to his temple, to ensure him a quick death.

Akihito bit his lips until they were white and blood was trailing down his chin. The wait for the bullet was agonizing.

“I’m sorry Akihito” Asami whispered and kissed his head.

Akihito whimpered, too afraid to speak or move. He wanted to run, but Asami will just chase him down, or he might have his men stationed outside take care of him in case he failed.

Tears moistened his eyes but they refused to spill. Asami really was going to kill him. It was just like the horror movies. The characters knew, but they did it anyway, and in this case, Akihito knew of the severe consequences if Asami found out about the picture, but he did it anyway, and now he is going to pay the ultimate price.

“Good-bye” Asami whispered once more as he stroked his hair.

“Asami…” Akihito said softly and the finger around the trigger tightened. Akihito screamed when the trigger was pulled back and a spray of ice cold water hit his head, changing him from Akihito to Akie. She jerked backwards to see Kou laughing his ass off and Asami, trying beyond all comprehension to keep his face more composed than Kou’s as he laughed.

“Wha…” Akihito muttered. “What’s going on!” she shouted.

“I’m so…sorry man…” Kou managed to choke out as he rolled on the floor, gasping for air from laughing so hard.

“Asami!”

“Do you still think I’m too old to have fun?” Asami, who was still chuckling, said in a teasing voice.

“What’s going on!” Akihito yelled as she pushed herself off the floor.

“What do you think Takaba? Pretty good prank for an old man who wouldn’t know the meaning of fun even if it hit him in the face, wouldn’t you say?” 

Akihito whipped her head towards the hackling Kou. “You told him I said that!”

“I simply requested his assistance to carry out this plan, and your friend was more than eager to help. And I must say his acting was most impressive.” Asami praised, and Kou’s head just grew bigger. “Although I don’t appreciate my men being called thugs or mobsters” and Kou mouthed a silent apology.

“Sorry man, but now we’re even for that toilet thing back in high school…” Kou gasped out.

“And for the fruit flies and butter stunts you pulled on me” Asami added.

“Those were harmless pranks you sickos! I really thought you were going to kill me! Making someone think they’re going to die isn’t funny! It isn’t a joke! What the hell is wrong with you!” Akihito shouted, tears stinging her eyes.

“I’m sorry Takaba, but the fruit flies were truly a nuisance.”

“You bastard! Wait…what about that Italian dude? Isn’t he a secret agent or something? And that story he told me.”

Asami smirked and directed his attention towards the door. “Iori, you can come in now.”

Akihito’s eyes widened when the Italian she saw the other day step into her apartment with a HD video camera in hand.

“Good morning Takaba-san” Amendola greeted with a slight tilt of the head.

“He’s in on this too? And Iori? Wait, that newspaper, is it fake? And that document?”

“My Japanese name is Iori. Asami-san and I are old acquaintances. And the newspaper is very real, though the front page is a lie. I had some buddies down at the publishing company draw it up for me. That illegal document was a complete fake though. Asami-san would never be so careless as to leave such a thing out in the open.” the Italian said with a smirk.

Akihito collapsed onto the floor and covered her face with her hands. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this…and turn that camera off!”

“Iori would be happy to provide you a copy of this morning’s events if you wish” Asami said teasingly, looking more smug than usual.

“I don’t want it!” Akihito shouted as she tried her best to hold back the tears of anger and frustration. “Get out! All of you out now!”

Kou dropped the empty duffle bag onto the sofa and went for the door – still laughing. “Sorry man” he apologized again before he headed to his car parked outside.

Glaring up at Asami with moist eyes, Akihito raised her voice again. “Get out! I never want to see you again! Out!”

“Really Takaba? Did you not admit you feel something?”

“You jerk!” Akihito screamed. “You can’t play with a person like that! There is a line and you went passed it! You have a sick sense of humor!  
It’s psychotic!”

“I’m sorry Akihito” Asami knelt down beside Akihito and apologized, but the man looked a little too pleased and amused for his own good.

“How could you do that…” Akihito whispered, snuffing softly.

“You can keep the camera. It’s Canon’s newest model” the Italian man offered and Akihito snatched the machine out of the foreign man’s hand and tossed it onto her couch. “But this curse really is interesting; I didn’t believe it until I saw it. I must go to China more often and explore the land there” the Italian mused.

“I hope you fall into the spring of the drowned pig and get eaten at a barbeque” Akihito childishly pouted but the Italian just chuckled.

“Let me make it up to you” Asami offered to the fuming girl (boy). “I’ll take you out for dinner.”

“Like I’d ever believe anything you say again.”

“I won’t do it again, I promise” Asami said. “And I’m serious, no tricks, no lies.”

Akihito pouted on the floor – still unable to feel her legs – with her arms crossed. “I want gyoza…” she muttered angrily.

“As much as you want.”

“I’m going to eat so much that it’ll stink up your car permanently” Akihito threatened.

“If that is what you wish.”

“I might even throw up.”

“If that is what you must do” Asami said with a nod of the head. “I will have a car come pick you up at six.”

“Fine, now get out” Akihito said venomously and the two men left the apartment.

“Interesting kid” Amendola said as they reached the black Cadillac parked outside. “You sure took quite the risk. Any normal kid would have dumped you in a second. Or flung a knife at you.”

Asami chuckled. “He’s a good boy.”

“I can see why you like him so much. Not to mention convenient…that whole gender switching curse. Although I’m surprised you actually left such a document on your desk for him to see. It wasn’t a fake or anything and you actually left it there. Weren’t you even the least bit worried he might turn against you?” Amendola asked as he started the car.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried at all. I wanted to see what Takaba would do if he thought he had gotten a hold of a highly illegal document.”

“You cunning son of a bitch…this was a test wasn’t it? You were testing the poor boy…” the Italian laughed in amazement.

“It also proved I know how to have fun” Asami chuckled.

“Well, Takaba didn’t end up betraying you. He has a sense of loyalty towards you. Not to mention the two of you probably have mutual feeling for each other. I take it you are satisfied with the results? Though I have to agree with the boy, you did go a little too far. Making him think he was going to die and all isn’t such a funny joke.”

“It’s no fun if you don’t fully commit” Asami chuckled. “But the results were indeed satisfying. He never ceases to amaze and amuse me. Although I find his stubbornness to admit his feelings very cute, I must admit, his honest side is also very alluring.”

Amendola smirked. “So, which do you like better? The girl form or the boy form?”

“Both” came the simple answer.

“In the girl form, Takaba-san can get pregnant right?”

“Perhaps, although I’m unsure of how the fetus will survive if he changes back into a man” Asami mused.

“Haha. So how is he?” Amendola nudged and winked.

“Akihito has quite the delectable plump little ass” Asami commented, smirking.

“It is a pretty round ass for a guy – for an Asian guy” Amendola agreed.

“I have yet to taste the other flower though” Asami said and Amendola slammed on the breaks.

“What? You haven’t? You who take anything he wants?” Amendola asked in disbelief.

“Akihito wouldn’t let me”

“So he’s still…well, _she_ is still a virgin? She plans on walking down the virgin road or something?”

Asami chuckled. “He fears he will not lose his base as a man the way I see it”

“Ah that makes sense…well, if the two of you do plan on sealing the deal in the near future” Amendola said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a little square package. “Here, first one is on me” he said as he handed it to Asami. Asami just chuckled when the Italian placed the condom in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll get the story back into motion by the next chapter.


	12. First the Worst, Second the Best, then there's Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: recognizable characters and ideas belong to yamane ayano and takahashi rumiko. 
> 
> Warnings: unedited, gender changes, ooc, au
> 
> Spoiler: idea taken from Ranma1/2 vol 7 bathhouse battle
> 
> A/N as always, sorry for the delays and thanks for reading :)

Part 12 - First the Worst, Second the Best, then there's Third

_“We are very sorry, but one of the workers accidentally burst a water pipe upstairs and well…We of course will compensate Takaba-san for all his losses.”_

_“Hey, are you the owner of the Vespa that was parked here? I saw a bunch of boys drive off with it an hour ago.”_

Akihito cried internally as he recalled the memories. His week has been absolute hell - nothing but bad luck. On Wednesday, after coming back home with ingredients for hot pot with his two friends (one whom he is still mad at), the construction company working on the apartment above his informed him one of their workers hit a water pipe, turning him apartment into an indoor kiddie pool. They told him they will take care of all the costs except for a hotel room. 

He couldn’t go to Takato’s, he’s married. And he won’t go to Kou’s, he was still angry with him for collaborating with Asami (also because Kou’s mother was visiting). His other friends don’t have any room or are out of town so he wondered the streets of Shinjuku the first night and fell asleep on a park bench.

On Friday, after his job (in which he failed to get the scoop), Akihito headed for his Vespa parked under a tree. But his vehicle was nowhere to be seen, so he ran around the neighbourhood like a turkey with its head cut off. After spending an hour looking behind every tree on the block, an old lady passed by and told him she saw the neighbourhood gang ride off with it.

In just one week, he lost pretty much everything. All his clothes, shoes, food, and appliances, were ruined and soaked because of the burst pipes. His cameras were in a glass case but some water got through the crack and ruined a couple of his favourites. All of his photos and his photo developing equipment’s were ruined too. Akihito was just glad he didn’t keep emergency money hidden in his room because that would have also been gone.

The company said they would replay him for all his losses but Akihito was sure once they tally up the total costs they own him, they will without a doubt, try to cheat their way out.

So now, he was homeless, tired, and dirty. At least he had some money saved up in his bank accounts, but not enough for three weeks’ stay at a hotel – or maybe even longer. Akihito didn't know where to go for the next few weeks. There was one name that came to mind - Asami. But Akihito ruled that possibility out within a second. After that little practical joke, he had actually, sort of, admitted his true feelings which he had always denied – he could trust Asami for support – that scene replied over and over again in his mind, and that god damned smirk that appeared on the older man's face when he said it.....Akihito just wanted to jump into a hole and stay there. Oh and the tears. He had actually cried in front of Asami (out of fear of the gun). All in one morning, Asami and Kou had completely humiliated and emasculated him. So the him right now would rather starve and freeze to death than go to Asami for help.

But he was in need of a shelter soon. It has been three days since his last shower and today, the model complained that he smelled, so his editor donated some money to him for a trip to the public baths. It was embarrassing enough to walk around all smelly, but he had hit the edge when people started complaining to the point where his boss had to involve himself in his personal affairs.

It has been a while since he has visited a public bathhouse – a sento. Ever since his trip to China, visits to public places where both hot and cold water was present wasn't a good idea for him. But he misses the communal experience.

His boss gave him quite the healthy amount of money, if he was going to go visit a public bath, he might as well choose a nice one and enjoy himself. He used to go to the local bathhouse near his home in Yokohama with his father all the time as a kid. That bathhouse was quite small and dark, and not really suited to vast streams of people, but the owners were a friendly cute old couple. They usually kick the customers’ out after two hours because spacing was a problem, but it was the complete experience and by the time he and his father came out, they left feeling like a big happy bowl of ramen. And once in a while, when his mother tagged along, the three of them would enjoy a shiatsu massage. He truly enjoyed the aura of the public baths and misses it immensely. Not to mention public baths were 100% Japanese, and he was Japanese. Packing up his things on the park bench, Akihito got up and searched for the nearest bathhouse on his phone, and managed to find himself quite the nice one with a five star rating nearby.

\---Aki ½ ---

The bathhouse was huge, larger then he could have ever imagined. The bath itself was shimmering white with water clearer than crystal. And the place was covered with ceramic white and blue tiles. There was even a little fountain in the middle of the bath. The towels they handed out was fluffy, the fluffiest he had ever felt. And most of all, everything was just so clean. Now that was a real mood enhancer.

The bathhouse was already half filled with, surprisingly, a lot of good looking men – well-toned, slender faced and long legs. This was definitely a hot spot to pick up hot men...a hot spot for people like Asami.

After paying the front, Akihito raced to the changing rooms and wasted no time stripping off his dirty clothed and throwing them into his bin. The bathhouse even provided laundry services.

Completely naked, Akihtio marched outside with his hand towel in hand. The hot steam hit his face and he breathed it in. There was a sauna off to the side, and a small lap pool near the baths. Maybe he'll go over there for a feet soak later. There was a little kiddie bath where children ran around naked with water and bubble guns. Akihito let out a small laugh when one of the kids slipped on a bar of soap and fell onto the marble floor.

The bath water was steaming hot, perfect for his sore back, which had suffered several nights on park benches already. He couldn’t wait to dive in, but he needed to clean his body before entering the bath.

Grabbing a bar of soap and a small wash bucket, Akihito headed towards the faucets and began lathering the hell out of his skin. He had to admit, after taking off his clothes, he could smell the sweat and dirt that has accumulated in the past three days. Even the white soap became a little dirty.

Filling his wash bucket with hot water from the faucet, Akihito splashed it all over himself and he moaned at the warmth of the water. Sleeping outside had left him with a running nose recently and he was shivering cold.

“The new night club makes 960,000 yen per week. It lost business in May, but made a profit in both July and August.”

Akihito’s eyes popped open and he slipped off of his stool when he heard the professional, stern secretary voice. Quickly grabbing his bucket and towel, Akihito crawled on all fours to the end of the faucets and hid behind the wall and peeked out. And just as he feared, Kirishima Kei, with a small towel around his waist and a leather bound book in his hands, came strolling into the baths. Akihito held his breath. A loud thundering stomp came and Suoh Kazumi followed after his co-worker, with a wash bucket in his hand and a towel in the other – leaving him completely uncovered with his glory dangling for everyone to see.

“For heaven’s sake…I don’t need to see that” Akihito mumbled quietly behind his hiding spot. “What the hell are they even doing here…?”

“And how is the casino doing?” the rich baritone voice entered into the bustling bathhouse and Akihito immediately turned into stone with his jaw dropped wide open.

What the _hell_ was the most important crime lord in all of East Asia and his lackeys doing bathing together!? Akihito screamed to himself.

When the trio entered the faucet section, Akihito scurried even further away, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed as he continued to peek at the three men. Asami was actually going to wash himself in public. This wasn’t some high end, elite, bathhouse either; it was just a little above average bathhouse, for people in the middle class mostly. And not to mention Asami was bathing with his two, well-toned, employees. Does the three of them do this often? Come and bath together? Maybe the trio even scrub each other’s back. And maybe, one of their hands might accidentally slip forward and touch a certain area, making the steam in the baths even steamer. Akihito felt his face flush and he slapped his face with his hands rapidly, trying to knock the image out of his head. _What the hell is wrong with me! What am I thinking!?_

Turning his attention back to the three businessmen – his face still a little red – Akihito saw the three men lathering themselves up with soap. _Oh…so they wash themselves after all…_ He sighed, relieved that Asami wasn’t touching anyone.

Despite the heavy white steam in the room, Akihito could still see certain things clearly. _Dammit, they all got better abs than me…_ he pouted when he saw the dark grooves of muscles on each of them front his hiding spot. _How much can they bench? Those are some serious guns._ He continued to observe. _Dammit_. He cursed again when his eyes, which unconsciously wondered a little too far down, landed on the three men’s manhood, limp between their legs. _How the hell are they so big!_ Asami’s, he had seen already, the blonde bodyguard, he didn’t need to see to know the man probably had a massive weapon under that suit, but he had wanted to at least best the secretary. 

Kirishima worked days and nights. The secretary was beyond diligent and extremely self-disciplined. All that hard work and stress, Akihito had imagined the secretary’s cock should be all shrivelled up and dried by now. But no, even though it wasn’t as thick as the other two men’s, it was still longer and thicker than his. _Why the hell are they all bigger than mine?_ “It’s enhancements…definitely, or surgical, they’re all filthy rich so it’s definitely not natural…” Akihito grumbled under his breath as his eyes wondered away from the three men.

When he looked up, he saw Asami poking his head curiously his way and he quickly ducked behind the wall and held his breath. All his hiding and peeping behind from a wall must have drawn attention and just his luck, Asami stood from his spot and walked over to his hiding spot. Akihito quickly wrapped the towel over his face and crawled over to the other side of the bathhouse. When Asami peeked over, Akihito had already made it to the changing room entrance.

Running over to the bathrooms in the changing rooms, Akihito filled his wash bucket with cold water and splashed it over himself – changing his gender. “Akie” then ran towards her locker, naked, surprising several male customers in the room, but she didn’t care. She grabbed her clothes, ran out the male changing room and ran straight into the female’s section. She was going to have a good bath, Asami and his gang wasn’t going to ruin her long waited experience. Asami always ruins everything with his teasing and mocking, but not this time. Akihito wasn’t going to let Asami get the best of her.

She will bathe in the cold lap pool if she has too. On one of her trips to China with her father, they came across one of those sterotypical ancient-herbal-traditional-Asian-health nut- remedy dudes, with the robe, beard and everything, who told them ancient Chinese men and women bathed in cold water for good health. Akihito was young, her health was very important to her, so for her heath, she’ll suffer the sting of the cold water over her body (or, more like, she would suffer the pain of cold water just to avoid Asami.)

It was getting a bit ridiculous how much effort she is putting into in denying the man and also her true feelings. But the truth scared her. Asami scared her.

Claiming a spot in the faucet section in the women’s bath, Akihito resumed scrubbing her body clean with the provided soaps and towels until she was finally clean enough to go into the bath (the cold one). Keeping her head glued to the ground, avoiding eye contact with the naked women in the room, Akihito went over to the lap pool and jumped in. The women in the room looked at her weird and whispered to each other, but Akihito would be damned if she jumped into the hot baths.

After about a ten minuet soak, she eagerly jumped out of the water. Shivering, she scurried to the changing rooms. But a bad week can’t end until the last hour have passed. Passing by the hot baths, Akihito’s foot stepped on a bar of soap left by one of the kids and she slipped, tripped over the ledge of the hot baths, and fell right in, head first.

“Oh my gosh!” one of the girls in the bath cried out. “Are you alright?”

But Akihito didn’t surface. Only bubbles surfaced in the bath. His boobs were gone and replaced with a muscular, flat chest; his lady parts were gone and replaced with his manhood. Right now, he was a man, underwater, in an all-women’s bath.

After about a minutes, the crowd in the bath gathered, waiting for “Akie” to resurface.

“Ummm…she’s not coming up. Do you think we should pull her up?”

Akihito’s heart stopped when he heard that.

“She might have hit her head when she fell” another said. “Let’s help her out.”

Akihito scramed in the water when thin, feminine arms reached into the bathwater to search of “Takeru Akie.” Akihito really will die of humiliation if the women pulled out “Takaba Akihito”, scream, call security, have him arrested, and have this incident go on his record. He seriously will die. How is he going to face his friends, his family, his boss (who gave him money for the bathhouse) if he had “intrusion into the female baths” on his criminal record? He will die, he really will. If humiliation doesn’t kill him, he’ll just have to do it himself.

Holding his breath, Akihito swam towards the large wall dividing the female section from the males. There was a small gap in the wall for the flow of water between the men and women's section, but it was just big enough to fit him. Even if he gets stuck, with the help of the water, he’ll be able to pull himself out.

“Ah! I think I see her!” a girl cried out and before Akihito had the chance to react, the girl reached into the water and dug her nails into his balls, which were floating gently in the hot water.

Shooting out of the bath, Akihito screamed in pain as he cupped his testicles.

“Fuck! That hurts!” He screamed in the middle of the female baths.

\---Aki ½ ---

“What is with all the commotion” Kirishima, soaking in the hot bath, asked one of the passing workers.

“Ah, a pervert was hiding in the female baths. The female customers caught him and my boss is dealing with him right now.”

“A pervert?”

“He says he’s a respected photographer, but really?” the boy laughed. “He was hiding underwater, getting a view of all the good stuff and he has the nerve to say it was all a misunderstanding.”

“A photographer?” Asami pushed himself off of the ledge, his attention fully on the young employee.

“He said it was all a misunderstanding but when we asked him for an explanation, he couldn’t give one that made sense. Something about he was a girl when he entered the baths, but when he slipped into the hot water, his female disguise fell off.” The worker explained. “He tried to use the transvestite excuse, you know, using that gender discrimination shit as an excuse to guilt us into dropping the charges but no matter what he says, he sounded like a pervert. A creepy one too” the boy laughed.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Asami sighed. After a stressful week, he had wanted nothing else but to enjoy the special Japanese tradition of public bathing (also, his tub had a leak). Bathhouses are a large part of Japan’s culture, large enough to the point where even foreigners would go through great lengths just to experience a good bath. His best men deserved the treat too. So today, he treated his two hard working employees and himself to the experience. The three of them were having a good time until a shrilled shriek came from over in the women’s section.

He had a feeling it was a pervert (or a murder/accident), but he never thought it could be _him_.

“Has the police arrived yet?” he asked.

“No sir, my boss just called them; they’ll be here within an hour.” The worker replied.

“Tell your boss to hold the police and I wash to speak to him.”

“Sir, my boss is very busy at the moment. The female customers are enraged because of this and he is in no mood to see anyone I’m afraid.”

“Tell him, Asami Ryuichi wishes to speak to him. I’m sure he won’t refuse.”

“Ah…yes sir” the employee said and ran off.

“Kirishima, give the police chief a call and tell him I will handle this” Asami ordered as he stepped out of the bath.

“Er…yes sir…” Kirishima said.

“What is it?”

“Sir, do you have connects with this pervert?”

Grabbing his towel and tying it around his waist, Asami sighed. “Yes. Yes I do.”

As Kirishima watched is boss leave, he turned to his co-worker.

“Takaba” Suoh answered and Kirishima nodded. Only for that trouble maker would their boss bother to act himself.

\---Aki ½ ---

“You’re not going to come back inside?” Asami asked.

“Like hell I am…not after that…” Akihito grumbled, his face burning red with embarrassment. He argued with the manager for an hour. An hour! And nothing, but all it took was five minutes for Asami to appease the manager to drop this incident. This was the power successful businessmen weld – the frightening power of persuasion.

“The manager said everything will be on the house for you today.”

“Do you really think I can show my face in there after what happened?”

“The men’s section doesn’t know who it was. The employees might, but what does it matter.” Asami said as he sipped his complimentary post-bath sake while Akihito just curled himself up into a ball on the edge of the bench in the men’s changing room.

“That was so humiliating! You’re fine with it, but I’m not!”

“This could have all been avoided if you had just used the men’s bath like you were supposed to. What were you trying to accomplish by bathing in the women’s section?” Asami asked and Akihito just sunk his head lower.

“You’d just make fun of me if I told you…”

This was his punishment for avoiding his feelings. It wasn’t ridiculous anymore; it was insane just how strongly Akihito denied his feelings. To bath in the women’s area, to even risk being branded as a sex criminal just to avoid Asami because he’s afraid of what the older man made him feel. His denial crossed a line today. He was nearly arrested and charged. He nearly put his whole future into jeopardy just because of Asami.

“It’s you…” Akihito mumbled.

Asami lifted a brow.

“It’s you…I saw you entering the baths, I didn’t want to confront you, especially after what I’ve said when you pulled that prank on me with Kou…so I ran over to the women’s baths…”

“So you went through all this just to avoid me?” Asami asked and Akihito gave a shy nod, ignoring the mocking tone in Asami's voice.

“What the hell are you doing in a public bath anyway? The image just doesn’t fit.”

“My bath has a leak.” Asami answered simply.

"Then why not go to one of your hotels?"

"Why would I drive all the way to a hotel when this place is walking distance from my home?"

“Tch…bet you’re just here to get some ass...or maybe start an orgy…”Akihito grumbled, trying his best not to shift their conversation back to his little fiasco just now.

Asami smirked and moved to sit next to the pouting Akihito. “Does the thought bother you? That I’m here to scout out young men to bring home to bed with me?”

“As if! If anyone’s the pervert here, it’s you!” Akihito shouted.

“Does the thought make you jealous” Asami continued to tease.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself” Akihito said, jerking his face away from Asami.

“No matter how much you force yourself, no matter how much you deny it Akihito, you are already mine. You can’t resist me can you? Just the thought of me with someone else is eating away at your little heart isn’t it?”

“…Shut up…”

Asami chuckled. "Your body looks pretty beat up. Your muscles are stiff too. What happened?"

"The women in the baths beat me up…” Akihito mumbled.

“I’m talking about these old bruises and cuts.” Asami pointed out.

“Oh...my apartment's undergoing some renovation so I've been camping outside ok?"

".....Outside? Where?" Asami asked.

"Just outside! Stop asking."

"Takaba, have you been "camping" on benches?"

Akihito remained silent for a moment. "Not everyone has money like you ok?" he finally blurted out.

"Why didn't you call?"

"After what happened last time do you really expect me....." Akihito turned towards Asami to yell, but stopped himself when he saw the look on Asami's face. It was a mixture between concern and anger. "W-what's with that look?"

"Do you not realize how dangerous it is to sleep outside at night in Shinjuku Takaba?" Asami's voice hung low. "Your stubbornness cannot possibility make you this stupid."

"Hey you jackass! I'm an adult and I'm can do whatever I want, it's my life!"

"Are you not at all concerned about catching your death? If you are an adult, then you should be able to put aside your pity little grudge and accept when you need help."

The bastard had a lot of nerve to be talking about catching his death when the man had put a gun to his head a month ago. But Asami was right. Look at today, look at the scandal he put himself through today just to avoid Asami. If he really was a mature adult, he would have confronted Asami. Not sneak into the _women’s bath_ and bathe with them. "It's already been three days and I'm fine. I know when I need help and it certainly isn't right now." Akihito said, continuing his childish stubbornness.

"Takaba, enough." Asami's voice hung dangerously low. "Stop being so stubborn for once."

Just before Akihito could argue back, Kirishima and Suoh showed up, their skin glistening and glowing from the hot bath.

“What the hell are the three of you bathing together for anyway?” Akihito asked, changing the subject.

“It’s been a hard week, and Asami-sama was gracious enough to treat us” Kirishima answered from behind him. Turning around to face the secretary, Akihito came face to face with Kirishima’s glory dangling right in front of his face.

“Oh my god! I don’t need to see that!” he shouted and the secretary wordlessly turned around to retrieve his clothes from his locker.

“Really?” the secretary started in a mocking tone. “How can you say that after what happened in the women’s bath? I thought this was your thing.”

“That. Was. A. Misunderstanding! Please forget about it!” Akihito shouted.

“Kirishima, Suoh, you may take your leave now.”

“Yes sir” both men said with a bow.

Just before Suoh completely passed by him, Akihito subtly peeked over at Suoh’s and his eyes grew wide at just how big the man’s cock really was now that it was in front of him. _That is definitely not real._

“Sorry kid, but it’s real, and I don’t take any enhancements” Suoh spoke with a smirk on his face, as if he could read Akihito’s thoughts.

“Takaba, haven’t you had enough peeping for one day?” Asami teased and Akihito turned bright red and threw the large bath towel over his own head. His life just ended. He’ll have to walk around Japan with a paper bag over his head from on now. But he was still surprised at Asami’s presence with his employees in the bathhouse. It was pretty common for co-workers or friends to gather in a place like this at the end of the day. A bathhouse was a great place to gather and talk about their troubles, but Akihito just found it hard to believe that Asami was just also so…regular. But this realization of Asami made him feel less scared. It made him look at Asami like an everyday human being. Not some cruel, rich and powerful man who, with a snap of a finger, can order someone else's death.

“This is entirely your fault you bastard!” Akihito shouted from under the towel.

“How?”

“I was already having a terrible week, and you just had to come to the bathhouse today of all days, and make my week even worst you pervert!”

“Who’s the pervert?” Asami lifted a brow. “The one who was studying up on my employees and the female customers was you.”

Akihito grew silent. “S-shut up…” he said.

“Such an uncute mouth” Asami said, looming dangerously close over Akihito as he pulled the towel away.

Akihito shank into himself. “S-stay away!”

Narrowing his eyes, Asami pinned Akihito down on the bench of the changing room. Slipping his finger into the folds of Akihito’s ass, Asami gently rubbed the ring of muscles lying in wait.

“It’s been a while since anyone’s entered here hasn’t it? It’s awfully tight.” Asami commented as he gently pushed his fingers against Akihito’s opening and Akihito’s cock twitched and stiffened.

“If seems your body agrees with me” Asami chuckled. Off to the side was a basket of complimentary warm sake, grabbing one and popping it open with his thumb, Asami flipped Akihito over onto his stomach and poured the alcohol all over Akihito’s ass.

“A-Asami, stop!” Akihito cried out but was ignored. He moaned when he felt a finger slip inside of him and circle its way deeper inside. He bit down on his wrist to stop his voice from echoing throughout the room. He has already been caught in one humiliating situation today, if someone were to catch him again with a dick up his ass, he won’t have what it takes to show his face to either God or the king of hell. Thankfully, most of the customers were in the baths, but a few were chilling in the changing rooms with their complimentary sake.

“You can say you hate it as much as you want. But the moment my fingers enter you, you turn into such a wanton little kitten.” Asami said, licking the shell of Akihito’s ears.

“I-I don’t like it…” Akihito quietly said while biting back moans and groans.

Suddenly, the fingers inside of him moved in and out of him in a scissoring motion. It hit his prostate each and every time and flashes of white skimmed over his vision. Akihito cried out as tears pricked his eyes. “S-Stop Asami! Not so fast..!”

Pulling his fingers out, Asami loosened the towel around his waist and pulled Akihito’s hips back to meet his angry cock. He couldn’t wait anymore either. It has been long for him too. Not just because of work, but because he felt no attraction towards anyone after he’s had a taste of Takaba. The boy was so damn good. The taste, the feel, and especially that tight round little ass; everything just allured him. And besides, he knew Akihito needed some reassurance to stabilize those wavering emotions, and sex was the best he could offer the photographer.

“Wait!” Akihito cried out softly. “D-don’t, it’ll hurt.” His hand pushing Asami back a little.

“Takaba, you’re wet enough” Asami said.

“No! You’re not the one having a daikon sized dick shoved up your ass!”

Asami sighed as he leaned into Akihito’s flushed body. He gave the boy’s neck a gentle kiss, and nibbled lightly on his ears and Akihito immediately became docile. It seems he needed to woo the boy, get him into a place of comfort before he could do anything. As he placed light kisses all along Akihito’s back, he subtly began to push inside, slowly at first. He felt the boy tighten and push him out, but a light brush across those pink nibbles and he was able to feel that warm flesh envelope around him. It almost gave him a sense of security.

Akihito bit down hard on his wrist, almost drawing blood. This was only the third time he had ever done this so the experience was still foreign to his body. The unwelcoming stretch was painful but the burn was so satisfying. He couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. This time, it was completely different from the first. Asami was gentler, and compassionate. It was strange for his character, but right now, Akihito was grateful. He was in such chaos with his emotions, especially after a terrible week, he needed comfort.

Akihito could tell the man was aroused; Asami’s expression was both beastial and erotic. That look on the man’s face was filled with danger and power and it was bring his excitement level to a new high.

When Asami’s cock entered him all the way, he slowly pulled out and entered back in again. He wanted the young man to enjoy the experience this time also. Their first time was for punishment, the second was just because, but now, he wanted Akihito to experience pleasure only he can provide. He wanted to erase all of Akihito’s denial toward him, and he wanted Akihito to give in to him.

Starting off gentle, Asami went in and out nice and slow. One of the greatest things a person can enjoy is the unwavering trust you can share with another human being, and to Asami, such a trust only occurred during sex.

When Akihito’s hips started to move back to meet his thrust, Asami picked up his rhythm. They could feel each other’s body moving together – against one another. The unspoken sensuality of it and the heat was unbearable. Only in moments like these can Asami truly tear off his mask and be his own person.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the fluent sensual movements of their bodies as he pistoned in and out of that tight ass. It wasn’t the same without lube or a condom. The friction was much harsher and stimulating; it didn’t take long at all for the both of them to come.

Droplets of blood dripped down onto the marble floor. Akihito did well to contain his voice, but his wrist had a nice red mark on it. Asami pulled the young man off of the benches and placed him onto his lap. He lifted the hurt appendage and gave it a small kiss, then a lick. Akihito blushed.

“You skin is as beautiful as always” he commented and Akihito looked away.

“What the hell…why’re you being so cheesy? Was I that good?” Akihito asked between breaths. He needed this today. After the worst week of his life, he actually needed some sex therapy, and although it might take a million years for him to admit it, only Asami seemed capable of providing him the satisfaction of said therapy.

Asami smirked. “The best.”

Akihito looked away, blushing.

“Hurry up and get dressed.” Asami ordered as he got up and went to retrieve his clothes.

“Where are we going?” Akihito asked, still a little fatigue from the sex.

Asami turned to look over his shoulder. “My place.”

The post-copulation fatigue was gone in an instant.

“Your place? Did you hear me say “yes, Asami, I would love to stay at your place”?

Never in his life time did Asami think he had to deal with “a teenager’s rebellious stage in life." Sighing, Asami softened up and lowered his guard to lure Akihito in. "How about you take my offer as compensation for what happened a month ago?"

Akihito turned to look at him and gave him a look that said "go on."

"I won't force you, but this is my way of making it up to you for that event."

Akihito eyed Asami suspiciously. "Why? So you can feel me up whenever the mood strikes you? Like just now?"

"I will be I'm my office most of the day, we won't even see each other much." Asami smirked. "But I promise I won't touch you unless you ask."

Akihito rolled his eyes. Asami could almost hear the inaudible “As if.”

"You will be left alone and treated as a guest while you reside in my home, I promise you that."

Akihito pondered on the offer for a moment. "You promise you won't force yourself onto me like the first time and the second...? Or push yourself onto me like just now?"

Asami nodded.

"...fine..." he gave in. "But it’ll only be until my apartment is fixed, then I'm leaving immediately.”

Asami smirked, but Akihito didn’t see it. And he certainly didn’t’ see the dark apprehension behind that smirk. But Akihito was now moving in with Asami…temporarily. Or so he thinks.


	13. Passion Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: recognizable ideas and characters belong to Yamae Ayano and Takahashi Rumiko
> 
> Warnings: unedited, au, ooc, gender changes
> 
> Spoilers: every chapter where they get drugged

Part 13: Passion Potion

Akihito glared in annoyance at the fat panda rolling back and forth with a beach ball in its paws while chewing on bamboo.

“So dad…how was Morocco?” Akihito asked the animal. But the panda just continued to roll around the room. When the kettle whistled, Akihito promptly stood up, went to retrieve the boiling water and came back into the living room to pour the scolding hot water all over the large ball of fur. The animal screeched and suddenly, shrunk twice in size.

“You shit ass son! Are you trying to kill me?!” The newly transformed man screamed as he tried to pin Akihito to the floor.

“I came all the way to Yokohama to see how you and mom are doing and you ignore me for a ball! What were you expecting you shit ass father!” Akihito yelled as he wrestled with his father. “You could have at least had the decency to turn human before I arrived!”

“That’s quite enough you too” a cheery woman walked into the room with a tray of snacks. “How have you been Akihito?”

“I’ve been good mom, can’t complain.”

“I’m sure you can, just give it a minute for the nagging to kick in” his father cut in which earned him a hard punch to his arm.

“So how was Morocco?” Akihito asked again.

“Wonderful, so much history, arts, and food…Oh that reminds me, we’ve brought you back a present Akihito” his mother said, reaching over to the drawer and pulling out a beautiful mahogany case.

Inside, lined a variety of different spices and some oils.

“Your father and I couldn’t get enough of them while we were there. I thought you might appreciate it as well. It’s infusions of different spices and oils in Morocco. You can use it for cooking…but your father and I enjoyed using it as it is.” his mother chuckled slyly with a hint of malicious undertone. Akihito looked over at his father, who had a blush on his face. Then he looked back at his mother, who seemed to have an unusual healthy glow and suspiciousness around her. But that was his mother, always planning something devious behind that angelic face of hers.

\---Aki ½ ---

By the time Akihito got back to Asami’s condo, it was well past midnight. The older man should be coming home in a few hours and there was no food on the table yet. Akihito just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep, but since he was now freeloading off of Asami, he had to earn his keep somehow. Even though the older man didn’t mind having him around, and using up his resources, Akihito didn’t feel comfortable taking from the man without giving something back in return. And sex was off the table.

Toeing his shoes off at the entrance, Akihito dragged his tired body into the kitchen and threw on his apron. He took out the spices his mother gave him and placed them neatly on display on the kitchen counter. Even with the lid on, the aroma of the spices and the sweetness of the oils filled the room almost immediately. It truly aroused his sense.

Inside the elegant wooden box, lined rolls and columns of small beautifully designed crystal jars. The mixture of spices blended perfectly in a clash of colour, it made Akihito almost not want to eat them. His mother suggested that they are best to be eaten straight from their jars, but Akihito didn't agree. As much as he was tempted to simply taste the spices in its raw form, it would be an utter waste of such rich quality material. Such delicate spices should be used to enhance the flavour of good food.

Putting the spice bin off to the side, he went into the fridge and retrieved some vegetables and meat. The scent of the flavours had his mouth watering for curry. Maybe he'll add in some white wine too.

It was well past midnight, but the smell and the taste awakened his senses. After preparing enough rice for two, Akihito cut up the vegetables, he threw them into a large pot and brought it to a boil. He picked out a bottle, infused with red and green washed spices and threw a pinch into the pot so the vegetables could inhale the flavours as well.

Next he went in and prepared the chicken and sauce by adding in the coriander and the chilies from his new spice set into the sauce pan. He rarely made curry from scratch, but this time, it was a special occasion. He was craving for a good curry.

As the food cooked, the fragrance filled the entire condo and Akihito bathed in the flavours. Akihito was so emerged into the mixes of smells that he didn't even notice the front door opening and slamming shut and Asami, now standing by the entrance of the kitchen, until the older man spoke and nearly scared him out of his skin. This seems to be a recruiting theme. Asami always manages to sneak up and startle him.

"Asami! What are you doing back so soon?" Akihito asked, sounding alarmed as he checked his watch.

"I finished early" came the simple reply. "What are you making, it smells good."

"Curry, my parents brought me back some spices and oils from their trip to Morocco" Akihito said, pointing at the spice box on the kitchen counter.

"From Morocco? How exotic, the land infamous for their aphrodisiacs.”

"Why does everything always lead to sex with you? My parents brought back such exquisite spices, and I'm making you the best curry you'll ever have in your life, can't you appreciate that?"

Asami looked at the hissing kitten and smirked. "You're right, I'm sorry Takaba."

Akihito was quite taken aback when those two words came out of Asami’s mouth like carbon dioxide. He didn't think Asami knew how to say those words. "It-it's fine...sorry I yelled..." He muttered. "Here, smell this oil. It's really nice" Akihito offered and Asami walked over.

Asami took a small whiff and smiled. The smell was sweet, but masked behind the aromatic fragrance, was the smell of a chemical he knew all too well.

"It smells good. It makes it hard to rule out the possibility of it being a sexual stimulus" Asami said as he popped open the lid and dipped his finger into the sweet smelling oil. "Have a taste" he said, grabbing Akihito's jaw without warning and thrusting his oil coated finger into the young photographer's mouth. He gently massaged the oil thoroughly throughout the young man's pallet and smirked when Akihito gave in to him.

When he pulled out, his finger was wet with Akihito's saliva and the lingering scent of the oil. "How is it" he asked.

"It's sweet..." Akihito commented, tasting the oil throughout his mouth. "I don't feel anything. You're thinking too much."

Asami's smile did not disappear as he took a seat in the dining room chair. "I suppose I am." He said, secretly knowing that it won't take more than half an hour for the secretly added drug to take effect. He watched Akihito intently, waiting for a change in the body.

Akihito continued with the curry. After about ten more minutes, Akihito added a few drops of the edible oil and scooped out a bowl for himself and joined Asami at the table.

"Aren't you gonna have any?" He asked as he blew on the hot dish to cool it off.

"I want to rest a bit. You fill your stomach first" Asami said and rested his chin on his fist.

Akihito shrugged. "Suit yourself" he said and began to inhale the curry. He moaned when the steaming sauce and chicken and vegetables spread across his tongue. He could taste all the spices and the sweet scent of the oil he added at the end. It was heavenly. He quickly finished off the first bowl and immediately began on the second. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a savoury dish.

By the time he was done, he leaned back into his chair and sighed as he patted his food baby.

"There's still more left over. Aren't you gonna have any?" Asami just sat there quietly the entire time with a smirk on his face as he watched him gobble up the food.

"Those spices had an unusual smell to them..." he said.

"This again? Look Asami, my parents had them while they were in Morocco and they came back fine. More than find actually, my mom had never looked healthier. I seriously doubt they would bring their own son back a Viagra or whatever you think this..." suddenly, Akihito felt his breath shorten. "...is..." He finished calmly, but it was too late, Asami already noticed the change.

"Your face is starting to flush." Asami smirked, knowingly.

"It's not what you think. My spice tolerance isn't good and I put too much chilli in the curry." Akihito lied as his breathing became heavy and rapid. He tried his best to take small breaths but was finding it difficult. Everything became so suffocating and hot in an instant.

"Would you like some help?" Asami stood up and walked over to Akihito and rested his hand on his hot forehead. "You're burning up."

"It’s probably just a fever. It’s been making its rounds at work recently. I don't need help. I just need to get to bed" Akihito stubbornly said, slapping Asami's hand off of him. He stood up from his chair and nearly fell to the floor. His vision was becoming blurry and his legs felt weak. He didn't make it pass the living room before he collapsed on the couch.

Asami slowly followed after him and grinned evilly when he saw Akihito hot and flushed on the sofa, withering slightly.

"What's wrong Takaba?" Asami asked, approaching the sofa. Reaching out, he flipped Akihito over so they were face to face. "Are you starting to feel uncomfortable here?" He asked as he cupped his hand between Akihito's legs.

A loud moan escaped Akihito's mouth as he tried to push Asami's hand away from his obvious and sensitive erection.

"I-idiot...don't..." He stuttered. "What were in those...?"

"Street vendor workers in Morocco tend to mix some potent chemicals that mimic a sexual stimulant into their products. A special service for tourists you could call it. The Moroccans have a pretty good grasp on the knowledge of aphrodisiacs. They take, pride in their love potions so it is no surprise they would want to live up to those expectations by enhancing their known spices with some extra ingredients." Asami explained. "They have the right idea on aphrodisiacs. Anything that arouses our senses, arouses us."

"Allspice, cardamom, coriander, manor, nutmeg, black peppers, cubebs...all suggests sweet passion. Asami leaned in and said seductively next to Akihito's ears. He pulled out a small rouge coloured bottle that was sitting in Akihito's spice box. "And this" Asami said as he gave the bottle a small lick. "A seduction more subtle than anything: dried rose buds."

Popping the lid opening, Asami placed the bottle's opening right underneath Akihito's nose. The sweet sensual fragrance filled his already aroused senses and Akihito turned away. There was something else mixed in with the fragments of roses. It didn't smell like the flowers, but it was a good aroma, and Akihito knew that that was the scent that had heightened his senses.

"Your parents are quite unconventional" Asami stalked closer to the couch. "To give their son such a potent stimuli...I must get to know them."

"D-don't you go near t-them..." Akihito said, his breathing getting even heavier as he tried to back further into the couch but Asami already has him caged in. "Stay...away..." He breathed but Asami just smirked.

"That's a lovely face you are making. How can you expect me to stay away?" Akihito's face was burning red, just like a rose in full bloom. His eyes were watery and droopy and his lips plump and moist. Asami would have to be a fool to not take advantage of this, but he did promise Takaba he would not touch him unless he was asked.

As Asami's eyes glowed in predatory lust, Akihito felt himself growing harder and harder. Asami had turned him into quite the masochist. The few times he tried to jerk himself off, it didn't work unless he was rough with himself. And during those times, he could only fantasize Asami, roughly shoving him hard up against a wall, a floor, or pushed over a sofa, then ramming into him with all his strength. He tried to fantasize something softer, but found himself going flat not too long after. His body has already been moulded by Asami's hands. He resisted against the thought but he knew he can't resist for long.

Asami had promised him he would not be touched unless he asked, but right now, he desired nothing more than Asami's hands and tongue exploring his body thoroughly. He would die of shame if he were to beg though.

"J-just this once..." Akihito muttered under his breath.

Asami looked at him questionably. "Come again?"

"Just this once...I'll allow it..."

"Allow what?" Asami asked knowingly.

"You know what! Touch me, I'm asking you to give me a hand...I’m giving you permission…" Akihito trailed off.

"I'm sorry Takaba, but is that how you ask for a favour?"

"This isn't a favour! Aren't you aroused too? Don't play coy; I'm giving you permission to do it."

 _Brat._ Asami thought. "Shouting demands at me isn't going to work kid."

"F-fine...let's negotiate" Akihito suggested.

"Negotiate?" Asami lifted a brow. "Takaba, let me tell you something interesting. Negotiation is something that takes place only between two equals." Asami loomed near Akihito, angling his body so it blanketed Akihito's completely and exerting a wave of domineering force that had Akihito curl up into a ball like a frightened kitten. "Do you think..." Asami reached out and tilted Akihito's chin so they were eye to eye. "We are equals in this situation?"

Akihito mustered all of his will to not look away from those burning eyes. They were scary; filled with intense sexual promises that could equal death. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and took a shaky breath to calm the butterflies dancing in his stomach. "A-Asami...p-please touch me...I really need you...please..." He begged with tears of shame and excruciating arousal peeking out from the corners of his eyes.

Asami smirked, an absolutely spine chilling smirk. It was almost as if those words were the key that released the starving tiger out of its cage. And Akihito knew, if he got onto the wild tiger's back, he will never be able to get off because he moment he is off, the tiger will devour him. And he has only himself to blame.

"That's a good boy." And without another word, Asami dove and enveloped his mouth. The kiss was rough. Asami's teeth bit and sucked at his thin lips, causing them to bruise and bleed. Asami's tongue invaded into his mouth and dominated his within seconds of entry.

"Ah...ow..." Akihito moaned when Asami bit his tongue but that didn't stop the older man. Asami was eating him like he has been deprived of food for weeks or even months. Did living with the older man and keeping the distance starve him this much? Akihito's mouth was in pain and some parts bled, but the blood only made Asami more aggressive. Akihito had to wonder if he did this to Asami. If he was the only one who can starve Asami to this stage.

"Asami stop...no more kissing, my mouth hurts..." Akihito complained and pushed Asami off after what felt like an eternity.  
Not even giving him a second to catch some air, his pants were ripped off of him and thrown into a corner of the room. His underwear was torn off and discarded and his shirt shared a similar fate. Asami's large rough hands skimmed up and down his body; feeling his smooth, unmarked skin. Akihito trembled. His body right now, deprived of any marks, was like a canvas for Asami. The man can put anything on his body and he will have no power to stop him.

Asami gently kissed his neck, then his collarbone, and left a trail of soft kisses all the way down to his stomach. Akihito shivered when Asami reached his angry cock and gave it a gentle kiss, then a long lick along the sensitive head. Asami's finger rubbed the slit of the head gently and Akihito withered in frustration. He all but screamed when Asami dug his finger down the slit and mercilessly rubbed against the sensitive flesh.

"Asami! That hurts!" He cried out as tears began running down his cheeks. He didn't want the tears to fall, but the sudden shock of pain and his arousal left his body impotent against Asami's vicious attacks.

"Does it?" Asami asked. "It sure doesn't seem like it."

Akihito looked down to see what Asami was talking about and he blushed when he saw his cock, harder and leaking more than before.

_What did this bastard do to me...?_

Asami reached out and pulled Akihito up and pushed him over the couch so his ass was high up in the air. Akihito could feel the cool air from the AC blowing against his exposed skin. He hated feeling this vulnerable, especially around Asami. He tried to move his hips away from the light but Asami had him pinned on the spot.

His ass cheeks were parted, and Akihito moaned. He felt fingers probing at the entrance and he turned to see Asami, with his pants undone and ready to enter him.

"Do you have lube?" Akihito asked. The last time they fucked at the bathhouse, they did so without lubricant and it hurt him a little. Though Asami had the time of his life, ramming into him without any barriers and the friction must have been intense since it didn't take long for Asami to come.

"You're wet enough" came the stony reply.

"No, it hurt the last time we did it" he complained.

Asami looked like he was about to gag Akihito when a smirk spread across his face and Akihito regretted asking Asami for lubricant.  
Before Akihito could say another word, Asami had popped open the small jar of the oil from the spiked spice kit his mother had given him and spread it all over his back side. His burning hands then slipped up to his chest and Akihito bit down a moan when his nipples were rubbed and twisted.

"Y-you shouldn't...misuse those..." Akihito said.

"These spices and oils were made with the intention of intensifying a couple’s play in the bedroom. I'm not misusing these at all." Asami said as he licked a path up Akihito's spine. "Plus, these oils give your skin a nice scent and texture."

"S...stop, don't eat that, you'll get drugged too..." Akihito warned by Asami just ignored him as he continued to lap up the sweet oil off of his body.

"Such a sweet boy" he chuckled against Akihito's skin. Asami's fingers dipped down into Akihito's ass and massaged the ever so tight opening. "You've got such a sweet little ass too" he whispered next to Akihito's ears. Pushing one finger inside, Asami began massaging the tense muscle. He inserted more fingers in when enough room was made. He didn't want to hurt the boy again like last time.

Pinning Akihito over the couch again, Asami gave his hardened shaft a few pumps with his oiled hand and positioned himself at the prepared entrance. He entered inside with one thrust and he bathed in Akihito's sweet cries.

“Ah! Asami…don’t shove it all in…at once!” Akihito cried out. “S-Slow down…”

The boy was as tight as ever and he appreciated that. He started slowly, pumping in and pulling out but quickly worked up into a rhythm. The couch rocked as he slipped in and out of Akihito's ass. Akihito cried out as his muscles were stretched to the limit, and from the strong force hitting his prostrate each time. He could feel Asami's cock growing harder and bigger inside him. It seems the oils are starting to affect the older man as well.

Suddenly, Asami pulled out of him with a pop and he was spun around and facing Asami. Even though Asami was just standing there, Akihito knew what the older man wanted. And for once, the thought of it didn't disgust him. It could be the spices and oils talking, but he was actually hungry for it.

"Just lick the head." Asami ordered and Akihito eagerly complied. Akihito got down to his knees and reached out with one hand and brought the thick weeping cock to his mouth. Hesitantly, he darted his tongue out and tasted a small sample of Asami. The taste and scent was clean and masculine. Taking the head into his mouth, Akihito skillfully licked and sucked desperately at the skin; it was almost like a lollipop, and he enjoyed those.

He so wanted to take the whole thing into his mouth but this was his first time, he didn't want to appear as some sex crazed slut by forcing all of Asami into his mouth.

"Look at me Akihito" Asami said and he looked up into burning golden eyes. Looking up at Asami while worshipping the man's cock from his knees, Akihito could tell, the man appreciated the act when the cock in his mouth throbbed hard.

"Put your hands behind your back" Asami instructed and Akihito did. "That's it, good boy" Asami praised as Akihito continued to work on the head of his cock. Before he could tell the boy to go further, Akihito was one step ahead of him. The boy slowly slipped his lips over the shaft of his cock, trying his best to engulf the entire thing. Akihito gagged as Asami’s cock slipped furthered into his unwillingly, moist cavern. Asami moaned softly as the warmth covered his entire length. He couldn't remember a time a boy has gotten him this aroused. He felt himself get even harder as those rosy red lips wrapped around his cock moved up and down vigourously to please him. The stimulus from the oil could be a part of it, but he was sure Akihito could do just the same to his body.

Cupping the back of the boy's head, he gently guided Akihito further until the boy was almost at the hilt. The boy gagged and he tried to pull back, but Asami held him there. "Just like that Akihito, hold it there."

When he finally let go, he took his cock out of Akihito's mouth. Akihito's swollen, bleeding lips, with his pre-come dripping out of his mouth gave him a great sense of satisfaction. Grabbing the back of Akihito's head, he forced the boy's head up toward him and he bent down to sample his taste on Akihito's mouth. The savoury taste of the curry was still dancing on Akihito's tongue as he continued to explore all the flavours Akihito had to offer. He chuckled when Akihito tried to kiss him back. It was clumsy, but adorable.

"Come here Akihito" Asami instructed as he sat down on the couch and indicated for Akihito to come sit on his lap. "I want you to ride me."

Pulling himself up, Akihito, with shaking legs walked over to Asami and straddled the older man. "Lower yourself down."

Akihito positioned Asami's cock at his entrance and he tried to devour Asami like Asami did to him, but he found it difficult to put the slippery shaft in. The cock slipped and slid and Akihito felt his face heating up in embarrassment. Finally, Asami's hand reached out, and with a firm hold on his hips, he pushed Akihito down onto his shaft until he reached the hilt.

"Move" came the one, absolute order and Akihito shivered. He needed to get away from Asami, the older man has him completely poisoned and if he were to stay any longer, he would be completely subdued and addicted to the point where he would unable to live without Asami. He needed to get away fast, before the ride on the tiger’s back takes him to a place of no return.

Hugging Asami's neck tightly, Akihito slowly lifted his hips up. He nearly slid off of Asami but those large, warm hands were there to guide him. It didn't take long for him to work into a rhythm. Being on top of Asami, he could control everything, but he felt unsatisfied. He liked it when Asami rammed into him and controlled everything.

He really needs to escape fast.

Akihito was shy with his attempts, it was adorable, but Asami was growing impatient. Setting his hands down by Akihito’s hips, Asami roughly thrust up, hitting the boy's sweet spot and causing an agonizingly sweet voice to cry out. He smirked when he realized Akihito too, was growing impatient with the timid fucking.

Stopping Akihito, Asami gently pushed Akihito onto his back. He grabbed both legs and pushed them over the younger man's head and began to pump deeply inside. He slapped Akihito's naked ass as they moved in rhythm to his thrusts. Reaching out, he grabbed onto Akihito's begging cock and gave it a few good strokes. Akihito came almost instantly and he too, was about to crescendo into the grand finale. Pulling out of Akihito, he darted his hand out and he grabbed Akihito by the hair and yanked the boy toward him. He gave his cock one pump, then two and his seeds spilled onto Akihito's face.

The two stayed on the couch silently as they slowly catch their breath and recovery from their orgasms.

Looking down, Asami smiled at Akihito's come covered face. It gave him great satisfaction knowing he had marked the boy both inside and out.

Akihito's skin was covered in small red bite marks. It almost looks like rose pedals. And the white come looked like snowflakes. It was a beautiful painting. One of his best.

\---Aki ½ ---

"Mom!!! What the hell!" Akihito yelled over the phone, not even a bit concerned that Asami was sitting on the sofa reading the business section of the newspaper. "Those spices you gave me were spiked!" Did you know?!"

_"Didn't you like them Akihito?"_

"No! I didn't!" He lied to his mother. He did enjoy it, quite a bit actually. He hadn't felt this refreshed and comfortably sore in a long time, but that admission was something he had pushed deep into his unconscious mind.

"How could you two take something like that? Weren't you even worried that there might have been poison put inside?" Akihito continued to lecture his irresponsible parents. "You two could have died! Don't trust things so easily!"

 _"But you had a good time didn't you? Who was the lucky person?"_ his mother asked teasingly over the phone. _"Would you like more darling? I bought a few cases back. You're father and I thought could make good use of it."_

"I do not need to hear what you and dad do together. That stuff could be harmful to your health, throw it out!"

_"You're father and I haven't had a night like that in a long time Akihito. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I had completely forgotten your dad could still perform. Now do you want to take that away from your mother?"_

"Oh my god, please stop talking" Akihito groaned. "Don't forget your husband is half panda, meaning you technically engaged in cross-species intercourse!" Akihito yelled before hanging up and tossing his cell phone onto the coffee table.

"Why are you so hard on your parents? I happen to think they are quite fun" Asami said, looking up from his newspaper, a playful glint in his eyes.

"What do you know? Those two have been irresponsible since day one. They need someone to whip them from behind. I should have known there was no way my parents could have brought back a normal gift. But drugging their own son hit a new low" Akihito sighed. "Especially my mother, she doesn't seem to have any common sense."

"Here." Asami stretched out his hand. "Give me your phone, perhaps I can talk to them and change their perspectives."

"Fine, give it a go, but I seriously doubt it." Akihito said, handing his cell phone to Asami.

Akihito closed his eyes and slumped into the leather couch as Asami waited for his mother to pick up the phone. It has been several weeks since he had moved in with Asami and his apartment still wasn't fixed. He can't free load forever, it's time he tried to find another place. He had already started looking for a new apartment to move in to. This morning he had brought back several pamphlets and found quite a few suitable places. What Asami has done to his body, and his heart and mind, scared him. He felt a part of him have already gotten too deeply involved, but there was another part of him that he had managed to salvage which has yet to fall into Asami's grasps. If he doesn't escape from Asami's hold now, he won't ever be able to escape.

"Hello, Takaba-san? It's a pleasure to speak with you. I am Asami Ryuichi. Yes. Your son is currently living with me. Yes that is correct. I am calling to thank you for the souvenir you brought back from Morocco. They were delicious. Akihito and I enjoyed them immensely." Akihito jolted awake. "If it's not too much trouble, could you give me the sellers’ information? We would love to have some mo–umph!" Asami grunted when a throw pillow collided with his face.


End file.
